The Revenge Game
by samantha248
Summary: After her sister's untimely suicide, Avery Mason's parents force her to move to Beacon Hills with the hope of starting over. Little does she know that Beacon Hills actually holds the answers to the mysteries surrounding her sisters' death. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Look, I know you're nervous for the first day of school. But this will be good for you, Avery." Her mother says gently.

"I'm not nervous. I'm annoyed." She picks up a shirt she thinks might look good but instantly puts it back down once she sees the price tag.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Of course you are." She responds back her words dripping with sarcasm and resentment. She doesn't understand her parents. She begged and pleaded to stay home in LA, but did they listen. Of course not! And now that she's here they say stuff like 'I'm sorry' and 'it's for the best'.

"What about this one?" Her mom holds up something pink and frilly. "This could be first day worthy."

"Mom, I hate pink, and ruffles. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." Her mom flinches but turns around so Avery can no longer see her hurt face.

Avery knew better. She shouldn't have made any death references. Especially two weeks after her sisters funereal.

"How's Allison?" Her mom asks, obviously trying to change the subject, and Avery happily obliges.

"Good. I'm going to her house later." Avery glides her hands over the different types of fabrics and refuses to meet her mother's eyes. She has a hard time doing that these days. Her sister looked so much like her, and looking at her mom now just reminds her of a ghost.

"As long as you don't stay out to late. It's the night before your first day of school." Her moms usual motherly over protectiveness shows through, making Avery feel a little less uncomfortable.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She moans. Once she finally throws an outfit together, that she deems acceptable, they check out and head home.

Every time Avery is alone with either of her parents, a silent awkward tension grows between them. So when they pull into the driveway Avery jumps out of the car and practically sprints to the door. She grabs her jacket quickly before heading back out and down the street. No more then twenty minutes later she's knocking on Allison's door softly and in a matter of seconds is swooped upstairs into the girls' room.

"Good you're here. I don't know why I'm so nervous. This is going to be like my hundredth first day at a new school." Allison plays with her sleeve like she usually does when she's nervous.

"Don't worry Allison everyone will love you and if they don't I'll just have my mom force them to love you like she did with me!" Avery adds, jumping onto her bed.

"I think it was the other way around." She responds lightly.

"That sounds about right." Avery laughs half-heartedly. Her mind wanders back to there first encounter.

The truth of the matter is that Allison was going on a run a week ago. When Avery's strikingly outgoing mother stopped her to ask her where the high school is.

"You see I have a daughter around the same age as you and she starts there in a week and we have no idea where to go." Avery's mom gushed

"Um actually I just moved in a while ago so I'm afraid I can't be much help." Allison responded lightly.

"Oh, you have to meet my daughter Avery." And Allison did have to, especially because of this strangers ability to be so sweet to a girl she didn't know.

And that's it. After Avery's mom guilt tripped this girl into coming into their house and introduced them, they both knew that they were bound to be friends, especially since they really didn't have a choice.

"Well, luckily for both of us your mom was so desperate for you to make friends." Allison says with a sly smile before turning around to face her closet.

"Amen sister." She agrees pointing up to the ceiling.

After about an hour they manage to distract each other just enough for the big day tomorrow. And as she makes the decently long walk home her mind wanders to the events that transpired over the following weeks. As they usually do now a days.

"_You're not listening to me!" She can hear her voice rising but people still give her this look. The 'just nod and maybe she'll feel satisfied' look. "Quinn wouldn't have killed herself!" She begs people to understand._

"_Avery, calm down." Her mom gently puts a hand on Avery's shoulder. And normally that would bring her down from whatever crazy world her head was in instantly, but not this time._

"_No! Mom you don't get it! None of you do!" She groans while shaking her hands in the air._

"_Yes honey we do. None of us thought she could do something like that, but no one ever does." Her step dad talks to her like he's convincing her to not jump of the top of a building._

"_You have to keep investigating…" She throws her hands in the air. "You can't just give up!" She turns to the detective full of desperation._

"_Look after they ruled your sisters death a suicide. There was really nothing left for us to do." The handsome detective tries to be supportive but ends up sounding annoyed._

_She is rendered speechless. The rage makes her veins run hot and her head feels like it's going to explode. Her hands are clenched into fists with her nails digging into her palms. Tears start to pop up in her eyes but she pushes them down and storms out of the room. She had nowhere to go though… her room was off limits because she used to share with her sister. So instead of making the turn upstairs she took the one that would send her outside. And then she walks. Not knowing where she's going._

None of it made any sense. Her sister wouldn't kill herself. Quinn was happy. Sure she was acting different in the time before her death. But still Avery knew her sister wouldn't just leave her. So she took over the investigation. Some people might think she was absolutely crazy for investigating her own sisters 'suicide'. People like her parents for that matter. Causing them to uproot her form her life in LA and drag her here to Beacon Hills… Not that that would stop her though.

But for now, she at least had to make it look like she was moving on so she runs home the rest of the way. When she gets there she lays everything out for tomorrow and actually feels a ting of nerves. She grew up in L.A so she wasn't used to being the new girl. And when her alarm goes off the next morning she fly's into a frenzy of makeup and cloths. Luckily her big mess of curly brown hair is tamable. After putting on the little amount of makeup she uses to get her green brown eyes to pop, she's done and ready to go. She runs down stairs grabs an apple and her mom's keys and is out the door. First stop, Allison's house.

"Hey" Allison says jumping in the car.

"Hey. Pick a station and blast some music. Maybe I can distract my mind from school." Avery says grudgingly. She agrees and turns on radio, on the way to school Allison's mom calls twice. When they finally pull up and head to the office the lady behind the front desk tells them they can wait outside if they prefer. After handing them there schedules they gratefully accept the ladies offer. While they're waiting Allison's mom calls again, making sure she didn't forget anything. Bringing to Allison's attention that she forgot her pen.

"Do you have an extra?" she asks hopefully

"No, sorry I only brought one" Avery responds while mentally kicking herself

"Hello girls." The principle walks up to us and introduces himself giving them both a firm handshake. " Looks like you two are already acquainted. Come with me please, I'll take you to your first period English class" Allison and I do as we're told and fallow quietly behind him. When he opens the door to the class everyone turns and stares at the new arrivals. "Class these are our new students Allison Argent and Avery Mason. Please do your best to make them feel welcomed"

Avery stands there awkwardly and gives an unsure wave before fallowing Allison to two empty seats in the back. She takes the one behind Allison and watches as an extremely adorable boy turns around and hands Allison a pen. Avery kicks the back of her chair causing her to turn around and smile. She gives her a funny face and Allison rolls her eyes and turns back to the front of the class. She hears another chuckle and turns to see the guy next to Allison, who has amazing brown eyes but an extremely dorky hair cut, glancing back at her and smiling.

Great I guess I was bound to do something to embarrass myself at least once today. She thinks to herself

The rest of the day goes by as well as it could have. She didn't really know anyone in any of her classes, and she didn't bother to talk to any of them either. She did notice however, that the boy who caught her acting like a complete loser was in most of her classes, so yay to that. After school ended Allison and Avery agreed to meet at Allison's locker.

"Hey. So we survived." Avery says walking up to Allison while throwing herself against the lockers next to the burnet with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't so bad." Allison responds staring off into space. Or what Avery thought was space but once she fallowed her glance she saw that she was smiling at the same puppy dog eyed boy who lent her the pen.

"Ah, pen boy." She says with a nudge of Allison's arm.

"I have no idea what your taking ab—" But Allison never got a chance to finish her sentence before a strikingly beautiful red head cuts her off.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" The red head says oozing confidence.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison says with a small glance at Avery.

"Oh and I love your shoes." She says turning to Avery herself.

"Thanks I got them back in L.A." She replied lightly. There's not a lot she was confident about, but cloths, she could definitely figure out. Especially since her sister was a fashion major. Sure her style was… different but it always ended up coming together.

"And I think I just found my new best friends." They all chuckle lightly when an extremely attractive guy walks up behind the red head and wraps his arms around her. "Well I'm Lydia and this is Jackson."

"Um I'm Avery and this is Allison." She says back with a nod to the beautiful couple

"Welcome to Beacon Hills." Jackson replies giving them both a dazzling smile. That Avery could have sworn was copyrighted from Ryan Gosling.

"So this weekend there's a party." Lydia says.

"A party?" Allison replies.

"Yeah Friday night. You guys should come." Jackson adds.

"Um I can't, family nights Friday. Thanks for asking though." Allison replies

LIE! Avery thinks to herself.

"Aw too bad. How about you?" The couple turns to Avery.

"Well I just moved here last week so my mom might force me to have an 'exciting' weekend of unpacking, but I'll try to get out of it." She lied.

Really she unpacked almost everything and her mom would be ecstatic to let her out, but Avery has never been to a really party before, or even had a drink for that matter. At her last school she was friends with a small group of girls, and there idea of a good time was a good movie and an amazing wifi connection. Sure she would try every year to bump up her fashion and attitude to 'rebuild' herself to get into the elite popular crowd. And now that she was the new girl she actually had a chance, and here she goes freaking out.

"You should definitely try, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson adds in

"You mean like football?" Allison asks leaning against the lockers next to Avery.

"Footballs a joke here, are you kidding. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won state championship for the past 3 years." He says slyly.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia adds while ruffling Jackson's hair.

That or maybe it's because every other school is focused on football, because no one else cares about lacrosse. Hell, what is lacrosse… that's the net stick game right? Avery thinks to herself.

Allison and Avery look at each other and Avery throws her eyebrows up in a questionable look, Allison just shrugs and turns back to the conversation with a smile.

"Well we practice in a few minutes, that is if you don't have any where else to be?"

"Well we were going to—" Avery starts to offer.

"Perfect, you're coming." Lydia grabs each of there arms and swoops them away. When they get to the field Lydia leads them to the top of the bleachers and plants herself down between the two girls. Avery glances back at Allison and sees that a certain boy, who has a remarkable resemblance to a little puppy, AKA pen boy, has already caught her attention.

"Who's that?" Avery asks gesturing to pen boy who currently resides in the goal.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." she looks stumped "Why?"

"Just wondering… he's in our English class and apparently has the eye for Allison over there." Allison leans back and hits her arm lightly.

"Yeah I don't know him." Just then puppy boy stops like 5 balls from passing him and making it into the goal.

"Seems good." Allison says with a smile

"Very good." Avery agrees. Just then Jackson moves to the front of the line with a determined look chiseled onto his face.

"This on the other hand doesn't look good," Avery adds.

And then Jackson's off running towards the goal. The tension builds and then finally he releases the ball and it goes flying into the net. But not the net everyone expected, instead it went into Scott's lacrosse stick net. All three of the girls let out and excited cheer, Lydia being the loudest and even standing to her feet. Avery looks at Jackson and sees he's not happy with Lydia. And instead of seeing the embarrassed look that Avery thought she would see on Lydia's face, when she looked back up at her, she sees a sassy ' I cheer for whoever does the best so you should fix that' look.

Puppy boy dominated the rest of the practice. And by the time it was over Lydia, Allison, and Avery all had a silent but mutual agreement of friendship.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Avery says to Lydia as she walks off to the parking lot to go meet Jackson.

"See you tomorrow." She waves over her shoulder not bothering to turn around.

"We like her right?" Avery asks Allison.

"I think so… yeah." Allison says a bit confused by the whirlwind of friendship that was blown to them.

"OK just making sure. Come on lets go." Avery laughs a little and they both jump in the car. A couple of hours latter Avery is txting Allison in her room and is secretly working on the investigation.

The day before they left L.A. Avery had to take apart her sister bed to sell and as she lifted up the mattress she saw her sisters diary. Really it was a terrible cliche to hide her diary under her bed but Avery couldn't bug her about it anymore so she let it go. And since then Avery was reading every single page to see if anything might have been written to help her out. For the longest time it was extremely boring. There was a guy named Zeke she liked from the coffee shop and she would go to some amazing college party like once every month. But then there was this really weird entry a month before her death.

_Dear diary,_

_I woke up today and had no recollection of what happened last night. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and saw a huge dog bite on my hip. I'm worried that the dog that bit me might have some type of disease because I feel weird. All my senses have been heightened and I think that might be a symptom. But it's not like I can just tell my parents. I mean they don't even know I drink. So I called the doctor and made an appointment for the day after tomorrow. Hopefully whatever I have can be treated._

_Till next time,_

_Quinn_

Avery sits up on her bed. She had no memory of sister ever having a dog bite. She reads on to the next entry. Which is a week later.

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while but a lot has been going on. The weirdest thing happened, the next day after I got the dog bite. It healed completely. Like I imagined the whole thing. And then I was walking down the street the next night and I swear someone was following me. And then this guy comes out of nowhere and starts telling me something about full moon and my 'condition'. So I ran. I went to the library and studied all night with the scattered information the stranger gave me. And I think I finally figured out what's wrong with me. I cant' write it down incase anyone ever finds this. But I can say that I'm freaking out!_

_Till next time,_

_Quinn_

Just then there's a knock at the door. I shove the diary under my pillow and answer.

"Dinner is ready honey it's downstairs." Her mom says peaking out from behind the door.

"Ok!" Avery replies a little too excited. " I'll be down in a minute." Her mom nods questionably and walks out.

Avery runs down stairs. Shoves the whole plate of food in her mouth in record time and runs off to her bed room to try and read some more of the diary but just as she sits down she her phone starts ringing. She answers and it's Allison. Saying something about hitting a dog and then having a date with pen boy and apparently his name is Scott Macaw.

Looks like she really is going to that party after all. But sadly all the friends she has in Beacon hills have a date to the party so looks like she's going to be flying solo.

By the time she hangs up with Allison she knows she should go to sleep. So she gets everything ready for tomorrow and lies down. She falls asleep almost instantly and has some weird dream where she was fighting with her sister. She gets those a lot these a days.

Her alarm is her worst enemy so she has no problem beating him every morning to get it to shut up. Really what kind of jerk would tear her away from the little time she still had with her sister every night. That damn alarm clock!

She rolls out of bed and checks her phone. Turns out Allison's mom is letting her barrow her car so she doesn't need a ride. Which means Avery can take her time getting ready and dress extra cute today. Hey, who knows maybe she can land a date to the party. That would make it her first party and her first date… great go awkward high school experiences.

She pulls up to school early. Dressed in a maroon skirt with a black and white patterned shirt that cuts off where the skirt starts and strappy black sandals, matched with a black cuff bracelet and black earrings. She sits on the bench outside and takes out the diary to read some more. The next entry is 2 weeks after the last, 3 weeks after the dog bite, and one from before her death

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry it's been so long. But I've been busy being an actress. I found a group of people with the same…'condition' as mine. And I might have found the cure for my problem too. This girl in my 'group' said there was this rumor a while back that might have something to do with the cure. Except it involves something that I don't know I can do… I have to kill the leader of my group._

_I can barely kill a spider and now I have to kill a person! I don't know if I can do it but I do know one thing. I'm not going to stay like this. I can't risk hurting Avery. I won't. The full moon is coming a week from today and I would rather die then hurt my family. But I would rather kill him before I die. So looks like I'm going alpha hunting._

_Hopefully I'll write again,_

_Quinn_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf. Or there would be way more Stiles in it!**

**Hey! So you may have noticed already but this is my first fan fiction online. So constructive criticism is more then encouraged, it's greatly appreciated. Sorry there was no Stiles in the first chapter. I wanted to build a background for the characters and where they stand. But don't worry there will be plenty of Stiles in chapters to come! I hope you like it!**

"What's an alpha?" Avery says out load to herself still looking at the book.

"I'm sorry, what?" She looks up and is surprised to see the kid from half her classes with the adorable brown eyes staring back at her, with a confused look.

"Oh… um… it's nothing I was just talking to myself. You know just embracing my crazy today." She rambles out, like she usually does when she's nervous. Until she realizes how stupid she sounds and brings her hand to her forehead.

"Oh OK then…" He starts to turn away but stops and turns back around. "Your in my first period right?"

"And a couple others I believe. But yes, I am in your English class as well." She responds with a smile.

"Yeah… right… I knew that. I see you like all day, everyday… not that I was like stalking you or anything. I just noticed you were in most of my classes." He trips over his words and she laughs lightly. "I'm Stiles." He puts out his hand with an awkward smile.

"I'm Avery." She responds shaking his hand timidly. "So Stiles, why are you at school so early? I thought I was the only one"

"Oh well I have lacrosse practice in the morning." he responds with a shrug taking the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry. Am I keeping you?" She stumbles out.

"No, no you're fine. I never actually play." He adds a humorless chuckle at the end.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She responds slowly.

"Don't be. Someone has to keep the bench warm." He shrugs.

"Yeah, I don't know anything about lacrosse. My first time ever seeing the sport was the practice yesterday."

"Well, we have our first elimination after school Friday, if you want to see more." He says bobbing his head to the side and lifting his hand.

"Lydia will probably make Allison and I go anyways. So, I'm sure I'll see you there."

"Oh, you know Lydia?" He try's to sound casual but it ends up sounding way too eager.

_OK__. He must really like Lydia._ Avery thinks to herself.

"Yeah. I met her yesterday." She say with a small smile letting him know that I think something's up.

"So, why did you move to Beacon Hills?" He asks with a tilt of his head while his hands drum on his legs. He's obviously trying to change the subject before she questions him further.

"Change of scenery I guess…" She hasn't really told anyone the real reason her family left, not even Allison.

_"Well, you know, my sister killed herself and I refused to believe it. So I took the investigation over. And my parents wanted me to stop so they brought me here. Not that that helped though, because I'm still working on it… now actually, like right now."_ Nope people might think she's just a tad weird. So for now she's sticking to the 'change of scenery' story. But the look of hesitation he gives her basically says ' I don't believe you'. He doesn't dwell on it though. Instead he checks his phone and sees the time.

"Well, I should probably go. You know practice and all. And I'll let you get back to reading. So, I guess I'll see you in English." He stumbles to his feet while trying to grab all of his stuff on the floor next to him.

"Bye, Stiles." She says with a smile and a small laugh at his clumsiness.

"Bye, Avery." He says after straightening up and returning her smile before running off to the practice he's clearly late for.

_Friend number four down!_ She thinks to herself.

She sits there staring down at the book in her hands for a good 10 minutes at least, before Allison finally shows up.

"Hey." Allison says with a big smile on her face. Avery knows she must be floating on cloud nine right now.

"Hey. So you and puppy boy huh?" She raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"Puppy boy?"

"Oh, come on. You have to admit Scott looks like a little puppy." Allison laughs and walks past her to head to her locker.

They spend the rest of the morning talking about last night and when Lydia shows up they talk about L.A. and all the places Allison lived before. In all it's a fun morning. And then the dreaded bell has to ring and ruin everything. Her and Allison head to English together and take the same seats they had yesterday. Allison immediately gets into a conversation with Scott so Avery's stuck without anyone to talk to. Well not anyone.

"Hey Stiles." Avery says kicking the back of his chair lightly and gives him a small wave. He turns around with a pen in his mouth and it falls to the floor when a big smile spreads across his face.

"Hey Avery." He says after flailing to try and grab his pen.

"How was practice?" She asks leaning forward on her desk.

"Uh, mostly Stilesless. I got a great view from the bench though. I mean as far as great views go the bench is basically as good as it can get." He stumbles out.

"Wow. If you keep talking like that I just might get jealous." She says with a smile, leaning back in her seat.

"You really should be. Everyone should. In fact it's all part of my master plan. I'm bad on purpose. That way I can just sit back and watch the games." He bobs his head to the side.

"But you still get all the street cred of being on the team right?" She asks like she completely understands.

"Yeah, girls love a lacrosse player…who never actually plays." Stiles says leaning back and almost falling out of his seat

"I'm sure they do." She laughs lightly.

Just then the bell rings and Stiles shoots her one last smile before shrugging and turning around. The next couple of days were basic routine: school, Allison and or Lydia, bed and repeat. But when Avery is walking into chemistry on Friday she realizes her usual seat is taken. So she has to find a new one next to an extremely attractive boy at the back of the class.

"Hey. Your new right?" He says turning to her.

"Uh yeah I just moved here last week." She smiles.

"I'm Danny." He sticks out his hand and she takes it giving him a firm handshake. _This must be Lydia's friend Danny! Friend number five!_

"Avery. Would you happen to be Jackson's best friend Danny?"

"So you've heard of me?" He says with a sweet smile.

"From Lydia, yeah." She gives him a smile and a small nod.

"Oh, yeah. I saw you sitting with her at lunch the past couple of days. But I never got the chance to say hello."

"Oh… It's ok she was giving us the yes's and no's on people so I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to talk much anyways."

"Yeah, that sounds like a Lydia thing to do." He laughs. "Are you guys coming to the first eliminations after school today?"

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Is Lydia dragging you along?"

"Not yet but I'm sure she will… actually someone on the team told me about them. Maybe you know him. His name is Stiles. That's him over there." She points to the back of Stiles head but he's in such a deep conversation with Scott he doesn't even notice.

"Yeah, I know him. Wish I don't but I do." He says with a roll of his eyes.

"That bad?" She says with wince.

"That bad." He confirms with a stern nod of his head.

When the bell rings to go to lunch she walks with Danny out the door and too the cafeteria. Where Lydia is already residing at the table in the middle of the room. Avery takes the seat across from her and Danny sits next to Avery. Allison joins them with her tray of food. She feels a little dorky pulling out her brown paper bag while everyone else buys lunch but she swallows it and takes out the Tupperware her mom packed her decked out salad in it.

"That looks good where'd you get it?" Allison asks next to her.

"Oh, my moms a professional caterer." Avery shrugs.

"I'm jealous. My moms idea of cooking is take out." Danny says next to her. They all laugh and have a good time talking about the best places in town to eat. Jackson joins them, taking a seat next to Lydia and adds in some of his favorite places to go.

"Can we talk about something important please?" Lydia finally interrupts after fixing her makeup. "Like the party tonight."

"Oh, yeah I can go." Avery says through a mouthful of her salad.

"Good! And ew, chew swallow then answer next time, Avery." Avery shoots her a sarcastic apology smile and Lydia just rolls her eyes and turns to Allison.

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Ok, we have a lot to do then." Lydia all of a sudden gets very serious. "So you guys can come over tonight after lacrosse and we can talk strategy."

And then she was off. There was no stopping this girl when she starts. The rest of the lunch was monopolized by party talk. Nothing interesting happened the rest of the school day. And when the bell rings, she runs to her locker to beat the crowd and shoves her stuff in. But when she turns around to rush over to Allison's locker she ends up colliding with a particularly twitchy boy causing all of the books, that she just picked up, to fall to the floor.

"Oh, sorry." She says hurrying to grab her stuff. She looks up sees Stiles bending down to help her collect her things and then Scott next to him.

"No, it was my fault I should know better then walking on the side with lockers by now." He laughs quietly. They all get up off the floor and hand her, her things.

"I should know better then entering a highly trafficked filled street without looking both ways. At least yours wasn't drilled into as a child… My parent would be so disappointed" She spits out awkwardly but when they laugh she relaxes a bit. "Thanks" she lifts her books slightly so they know what she means.

"No problem." Stiles says with a nod as he rolls onto his heels

"Oh, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Avery. I'm a friend of Allison's." She shoves her hand out awkwardly towards Scott while balancing the books on her leg.

"And Stiles. She's a friend of Stiles too." Stiles adds proudly. Making Avery smile

"Hi. I'm Scott" he shakes her hand with and gives her a soft but still dazzling smile.

"Well, I'll let you two go. I don't want to make you late for your lacrosse thingy."

"Oh, are you coming?" Stiles asks trying to sound casual. Though it comes out more nerves then anything else.

"Yeah, I was right Lydia's dragging us along." Which actually turns out to be true because at the end of lunch she added ' we'll keep talking at lacrosse after school today' before strutting off. " So I'll see you there." She says with an awkward book wave

"See you there." They both say before the group parts ways.

Avery hurries off and gets to Allison's locker right on time, and they head off to meet Lydia on the field together. The whole elimination is basically everyone being in awe by Scott's sudden transformation. Avery did get to see Danny play a little and Jackson. But let's face it Scott dominated. Something did catch her eye though and that was Stiles. They've had passing conversations all week but nothing to serious, so she can't pretend like she knows him. But the look on his face was definitely one of worry. So after the elimination was over she walked up to him.

"Hey, Stiles. Are you ok?" She says jogging to keep up with him.

"Oh. Hey, Avery. Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Don't I look fine?"

"You're beautiful. Now, calm down." She says sarcastically.

"Haha. You're funny." He's practically jogging to his car and she's walking as fast as she can in the Lydia approved wedges to keep up.

"Thanks. And I wasn't even trying. Look can you stop for like five seconds please?" He does and looks at her expectantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot of research and I need to figure it out before Scott goes to that party tonight."

"Can't you just tell him at the party?" She asks trying to catch her breath.

"I wasn't really invited." She looks up at him and sees him staring at the floor.

"Well this is me inviting you." She says putting her hand on her hip and bends over slightly. "You are a really good fast walker." She looks up at him and sees him staring down on her in disbelief.

"You're inviting me to a party?"

"Yeah, that's what people do right invite people to parties. I wouldn't know. I've never been before… Crap! I wasn't supposed to say that. Could you not mention my lack of partying please? To like anyone… ever" Damn it! She slipped up. Why did she have to ramble! It was those eyes, those damn eyes! All big brown and sincere! They make her revert back to her old awkward ways. The ones she's been trying to burry with nice cloths and makeup, the ones that apparently won't go without a fight.

"You've never been to a party before?" He chuckles with pure disbelief.

"Hey. Can we not laugh at my lack of experience please?" She hits his arm hard.

"Ow! Too hard!" He moans grabbing his shoulder.

"You deserved it." She says putting her hands on her hips trying to look as Lydia as she can muster.

"What?! I'm just surprised. You don't seem like the party non-go-er type." He places his hands on his hips mimicking her gesture.

"Well, I am. I am a party virgin." She sees him tense up at the word virgin and laughs. "God Stiles don't be a prude."

"Says the girl who's never been to a party before." He mumbles, but cracks a smile half way through. Like he found out her dirty little secret.

"Whatever. Are you coming to the party or not?" She folds her arms across her chest and stares up at him.

"Yeah… Yeah I'll be there. Partying with my peers. That's where I'll be… tonight on a full moon."

"What does the full moon have to do anything?"

"Nothing! Just rambling. You know embracing my inner crazy today." He quotes her a little to quickly and loud for it to come across as 'nothing'.

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight… Oh, and tell nobody." She says before walking away. She even adds in the 'I'm watching you' gesture just for effect.

"My lips are sealed." He smiles and she shoots him thumbs up and leaves. "Oh and Avery?"

"Yeah?" she turns around

"Um, where is the party exactly?" He asks with a bob of his head.

"Oh, sorry I'll txt you the address" she takes out her phone and hands it to him so he can type in his number. Once he hands it back to her he's blushing slightly. Crap! She just got a guys phone number without meaning too! This is great, just great! She txts him Lydia's address immediately and he checks his phone.

"Lydia's house? The parties at Lydia's house?" he looks extremely excited

"Yeah… Is that a problem?" she asks quietly, narrowing her eyes.

"No, no problem. Why would I have a problem? Problem free." He rambles on.

"Then what's with the face?" She folds her arms across her chest and continues to stare up at him.

"Nothings wrong with my face." He sounds offended. "This is my normal everyday face… What are you trying to say?" he narrows his eyes and folds his arms across his chest like a mirror copy of her.

"Hmm nothing. I guess I just imagined the love sick puppy look you just had on your face." He takes a step back and bobs his head. "Well I'll see you at the party." She gives him a small wave and leaves him standing there

When she gets home she decides to read more of her sisters diary before she goes over to Lydia's. The last entry is the one of the morning on her death.

_Dear diary,_

_He's picking us off one by one. No one else believes me but I know it's him who's doing it. Even though he has everyone believing it's the hunters._

_None of this matters though because tonight is a full moon. My family wants to go out and I can just say that I'm sick and have to stay in. I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom and chain myself to the wall with these bolts I bought yesterday. Maybe that will be enough but I really don't know. I just wish I wasn't alone. I wish I could talk to Avery. I've always been able to tell her everything and keeping this from her is killing me._

_But that doesn't matter because tomorrow I'm going to do it. I'm going to kill him… I have to go. We have some kind of group meeting soon, about the full moon._

_Farwell, possibly forever,_

_Quinn_

_Just incase: Don't judge me too harshly for putting my diary under my bed, Avery. I just knew you'd find it. Just incase. And Avery I love you with all my heart. To the moon and back._

Avery can feel the tears in her eyes but she doesn't remember allowing them to break the barrier and pour down her cheeks.

"To the moon and back." She whispers quietly the phrase that was passed between her and her sister almost every day. But then it hits her. God she was being so stupid it was obvious!

All the full moon references

The alpha

The group of people "pack"

It all finally made sense. Her sister…was a werewolf. And her dumb ass idea of a cure involved her killing the strongest person in her pack. The same person she new had a hit list for the rest of her pack. The same person that was in that surveillance video outside there apartment, with their face blurred out by a ridicules glare coming from their eyes. The same person that killed Avery's best friend in the whole world. And yet Avery had no idea who it is. But that didn't matter because Avery did know one thing.

Whoever it was. Wherever they are. Avery was going to find them, and kill them.

**I hope you liked it, but even if you didn't please tell me what you didn't like about it, or tell me what you did like about it. Make suggestions on where you think the characters need to be worked on or what I should continue doing. Oh, and I'm sorry for all the grammar errors. I triple check everything but they still manage to slip through! I'll try and keep the chapters coming at least once a week and hopefully more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf. Or there would be way more Stiles in it!**

**This is my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you like it too!**

She texts Lydia to buy some time before the party.

_Hey I can't come over before the party._

**Avery, I swear to god if you show up at my party looking like crap. I will gut you alive.**

_Point taken! I will show up looking as absolutely you-e as possible._

**Y****eah, that's not a word. And I expect you an hour early to help with set up.**

_Do I have a choice?_

**No.**

_I'll be there! And my mom's making appetizers so I can bring food too._

**Great****!**

Ok that takes care of that. So I have three hours before the party starts and I need at least one to get ready. Library first.

She grabs her mom's keys and is out the door in minutes. She runs into the library asks the old lady behind the desk to show her where the fictional section is and gets to work. She looks for every book on werewolves but of course there already all checked out. Whoever has those books Avery needs them more then they do. She heads over to the old librarian again to try and get some more information.

"Excuse me Ms…" Avery looks at the name on her id card. "Ortiz. What a lovely name." She's really laying it on thick. "You see I was wondering who checked out all of the books on werewolves. I need them for a school project and I would love to see if the person who checked them out is done or at least how long they think they'll have them for. Incase I need to find other books." She gives the lady the sweetest smile she can muster up.

"I'm sorry honey I don't think I can give out that information. The bookstore has a lovely selection down the road though." She smiles back and gives a slight nod.

_Ok time to bring on the water works._ She thinks to herself. Willing tears to come to her eyes she turns back to the lady.

"It's just that I… I just moved here and my grades have slipped and we're tight on money from the move." The tears start to flow and the lady looks shocked and kind of scared for a moment, but then she turns fear into sympathy. " And… and I just… need those books." She sobs.

"Ok honey just give me a second…" she says hurriedly and begins typing things into the computer. "It looks like a boy in your class has them. His name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

"Thank you." She whips her eyes and places her hand on the woman's. "Really… thank you." she nods and heads out the door quickly. STILES?! Why would Stiles have those books… unless… Scott. That's the research he was doing before the party. The research he had to tell Scott. That's why Scott is so good at lacrosse all of a sudden! Which means Scott's a werewolf…and is out on a date with her best friend on the night of a full moon. She runs to her car dials in stiles number.

"Hey, Avery. What's up?" He answers out of breath.

"We need to talk… now." She says quickly.

"Um can it wait till the party?" He asks.

"No it can't. I need to talk to you now."

"Uh… ok I'll txt you my address you can come over if you want." He sounds hesitant but she doesn't have the time to ask questions.

"I'm on my way." She hangs up without a goodbye and waits for the txt. When it finally comes she speeds off to his house breaking at least ten laws on the way. She parks her car out front and runs to the front door tripping slightly but she's fine. After knocking repeatedly Stiles finally opens the door.

"Ok, ok calm down before you break my door in half." He says standing back to let her in.

"I know." She says without wasting anytime.

"You know what?" He turns suspicious all of a sudden making her want to laugh.

"I know what Scott is."

"Wow, wow, wow wait a second… come with me." He grabs her arm and pulls her upstairs into his room. "Ok talk." He says talking a seat on the bed and gesturing for her to take the one in the chair across from him. She obeys and sits looking around the room as she does. It's particularly clean for a boy's room.

"Scott's a werewolf." She says simply. "Your turn." She leans back in the chair folding her arms across her chest.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. Werewolves aren't real." He rambles while twitching around slightly in his seat.

"Stiles cut the crap. I know. Now I just need to know everything you do." He flinches and faces her with a questionable look.

"How do you know?" He continues to stare at her and tilts his head back.

"Nope. Like I said it's your turn to do the talking. How did he get turned?"

"Turns? We're taking turns? What are we in Middle school?" bobs his head

"Yeah I play by middle school rules. As in if you don't tell me what I want to know I'll kick dirt in your face and take your lunch money." She nods with sarcastic smile. Finally all the anger she's been shoving down inside of her has started to boil up.

"Hmm no offense but I liked you better when you were checking if I was ok. This…" he gestures at her narrowing his eyes. "Doesn't make me want to tell you much."

"Look Stiles, I don't have a lot of time to tell you how I know everything. I have about half an hour before I have to start getting ready for my first high school party… ever. And I won't know anyone there to begin with! And on top of all of that… I just found out werewolves exist an hour and a half ago! And my sister was one of them!" she throws her hands up and then covers her face with them.

"You have a sister?" He asks quietly. And without realizing it she talked about her sister for the first time since leaving L.A. That was something she never wanted to do. She didn't want anyone to know she had a sister, because then they would make her talk about it. And how could she shove down her feelings if people were always asking if she was ok.

"Had. I had a sister. As in past tense. As in I had a sister a month ago and now I don't… look that's not the point! The point is I need answers." She looks up from her hands and sees him staring at her.

"Uh… yeah… yeah I get it… Um why don't you go get ready and I promise we'll talk tomorrow about all this."

_Great he's trying to get rid of me because he thinks I'm crazy._ She thinks to herself.

"I'm not crazy. And I know saying that makes me sound crazy but I'm not… I… I just want answers." She sighs slightly frustrated shaking her hands.

"No, no that's not it. I don't think your crazy. You're right. It's just that." He pauses for a moment. "I just think you should have a night out. You know really enjoy your first party before we try and figure everything out." They stare at each other for a moment with a mutual trust.

"We?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah. I mean honestly I just found out about this stuff a couple of hours ago too. So if you want, you can come over tomorrow and we can try and do some research." And then it hits him that he just invited a girl over to his house so he does his usual Stiles thing and starts rambling. "I mean that's if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want t…"

"Stiles… thank you." She says with a smile. "I should probably go." She says after checking the time.

"Yeah right… the party." They both get up and make there way down stairs.

"Oh I never told you but um… you have a lovely home." She says the way her mom always taught her to growing up.

"Uh thanks." Stiles says with a laugh. They reach the door and she opens it but before she leaves she has to check on something.

"Stiles…" She turns around and stares up into his eyes. Those big brown eyes filled with concern for her. For the girl he met less then a week ago. "Can you not mention the fact that I had a sister please? No one knows, not even Allison, and I kind of want to keep it that way." She says quietly slightly ashamed of keeping her past a secret.

"On one condition." She gives him a questioning look. "I want to hear the full story. It doesn't have to be anywhere in the recent future but I definitely plan on hearing the story someday." He bobs his head in her direction. "Deal?" He sticks out his hand.

"Deal." She shakes it and gives him a small laugh then starts to make her way to her car. "Oh and Stiles?" She says turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Find me at the party. You can show me what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Yeah I definitely will. I'll be your party Yoda." He says with a salute.

"Star wars… nice." She returns the salute and finally leaves.

When she arrives home she gets to work on making herself look Lydia approved. She looks in the mirror and sees her curly hair has held up nicely but is a little frizzy so decides put on a white hat with a red ribbon around it. That brings her to the decision of her red dress that is tight until around her mid stomach and puffs out slightly with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. She pairs it with white shoes and a white channel bag.

Before leaving she takes a long look in the mirror. She looks good. Everything looks great actually except for one thing. Her eyes. No matter how happy she can pretend to be her eyes were always an obvious tell. And looking into them now, they look cold and sad. They look empty. She tries to smile but it never reaches her eyes. It just kind of stops at her cheeks and refuses to travel upwards. Feeling defeated she rips her eyes away from the mirror and heads to the car with the large amount of food her mom made for the party.

When she pulls up to Lydia's house the nerves finally hit her in the face like walking into a brick wall. She jumps out of the car, walks up to the door, and knocks three times before taking a small step back. When Lydia answers the door she gives Avery a long up and down look.

"I usually wouldn't approve of the hat but it goes with the channel bag so you may enter." She turns on her heels and walks off without another word to the kitchen.

"Hey Jackson. Hey Danny." She says with a wave as she enters the kitchen.

"Hey." Jackson says back with a small smile.

"Wow now don't you look killer." Danny says getting up taking her hand and giving her a little twirl.

"Oh stop your making me blush." She swats away the complement. "Um can you guys help me with the food? My mom went a little bit overboard."

"Yeah. We got it." Jackson gets up and gives Lydia a quick kiss before heading out to the car. They return few minutes latter with their arms full of bags and trays.

"Wow you really weren't kidding. There's enough food here to feed the whole school." Danny says with a grunt as he puts everything down.

"Isn't that the point?" Avery says with a wink. "Ok so she labeled the bags. We have keish, pigs in a blanket, buffalo nuggets, some homemade chips, oh and four different types of cookies, and cupcakes… and last but not least her extremely famous double chocolate chip fudge brownies."

"Avery, is your mom trying to make us obese?" Lydia says cocking her eyebrow up.

"Uh… I don't think so. She was probably just excited for my first party… here. Here in Beacon Hills." She saves herself from the embarrassment of her secret being told but not without a strange look from Lydia.

"Well thank god for that. You know I think we should taste everything. Just to make sure it's all party ready." Danny says nudging Jackson with a smile. Jackson nods.

"Just in case." We're all smiling… even Lydia.

"Fine but lay out all the food first. And Jackson lets not forget about lacrosse." She huffs and then goes off to get the music ready. They do as they were told and put everything out along the counter. And then they stand there looking down at the food that covers every inch of tile on the counter.

"What first?" Danny finally asks.

"I don't know about you guys but I have been dying for a brownie since L.A." Avery responds reaching out and grabbing the biggest one there is. The two boys glance at each other and fallow suit. They each take a big bite and melt.

"This, this is amazing." Jackson says with a not so him smile.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe these brownies." Danny says back shoving the rest in his mouth. Avery stays silent though as the boys dig into the rest of the food. She hasn't had these brownies since her sister's funeral. All of a sudden she gets a very vivid flashback of the event and can't seem to shake it. After a second though she's snapped back into reality.

"God you guys. Seriously? The rest of the house isn't even party proofed and your sitting her shoving your faces full of carb's?" Lydia says walking up. "Do you know how much overtime your going to have to put in at the gym to get rid of all that?"

"Oh calm down Lydia." Jackson responds with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah just have a brownie." Danny offers her one. She just flinches and walks away, pulling Avery with her to 'party proof' the house. An hour latter people start showing up and party starts. Lydia takes it upon herself to introduce Avery to everybody, she meets so many people her head starts to spin with the amount of names she's expected to remember.

"Yeah you should totally come to a game sometime." Some football player says hitting her.

_So this is what it's like to be hit on… hmm I don't like it._ She thinks to herself. _Well maybe I would if the guy was better looking._ She can't help but wander into her own mind as this guy continues to talk to her.

"Oh please, the whole school has better things to do then watch the football team lose." Jackson cuts in and takes Avery's arm dragging her off.

"Thank you! I owe you big time!" She says gratefully.

"Its all good. Like I said footballs a joke here." He hands her a cup full of some alcoholic beverage. She takes it and pretends to take a drink. "Ok I'm going to go find Lydia. Stay away from football, soccer, and baseball players … you know what? Just find Danny." And with that he pats her on the shoulder and is off to find Lydia.

She hands her drink to some random girl and wanders over to the packed kitchen and elbows her way through to grab two brownies. On her way out she runs into Allison and Scott.

"Hey! Oh thank god you're here!" Avery says giving Allison a hug. "I'm not allowed to talk to any boys that aren't on the lacrosse team." She says with a sarcastic frown.

"Lydia?" Allison asks with a laugh.

"Nope. Surprisingly Jackson." At the sound of his name Scott tenses up a bit. "Hey Scott how's it going?" She asks trying to sound casual but the thought of the full moon is tugging at the back of her mind.

"I'm good. Great actually. I'm great." He reaches down and grabs Allison's hand making Avery smile.

_Aw what a happy couple._ She thinks with an inward sigh.

"Good! Now I command you two crazy lovebirds to grab a brownie, then a drink and dance!" She says trying to sound as strict as possible.

"Yes ma'am." Scott salutes and laughs along with Allison.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Allison walks off with Scott in tow.

And now Avery was back to her lonesome self.

"Hey." Someone says behind her. She turns around and is pleasantly surprised to see a very attractive boy smiling down at her.

"Hey… Are you on the Lacrosse team?" She asks quickly.

"Uh yeah… how'd you know?" He asks with a questionable, but still dazzling, look.

"I didn't, but I do now." She sticks out her hand that isn't holding a bunch of brownies. "I'm Avery." He shakes it and smiles back.

"I'm Jake. So you're new here right?"

"Just moved here two weeks ago." She confirms.

"Where did you live before?"

"L.A." She answers shortly. She knows if she starts talking she won't stop rambling and that would lead to embarrassing herself in front of the cute boy.

"Wow that sounds way more exciting then Beacon Hills. Why'd you move?"

"Change of scenery." She hears from behind her. She turns around and sees Stiles standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Avery. You look nice." He says with a lingering up and down glance at her. "Hey Jake how's it going?" She turns back to Jake and he doesn't look happy. Hell she doesn't look all that thrilled either. She finally starts talking to cute lacrosse player and Stiles has to come at that exact moment. But she can't lie to herself too much. She's happy to see him.

"Stilinski." Jake responds with quick nod. "I'll find you later Avery." He gives her a warm smile and brushes his hand against hers as he walks away, giving her the chills.

"Stiles?!" She turns on him and punches him on the arm.

"Ow! What?!" He asks with a huge smile while holding his arm.

"Oh you know what!" She try's to be serious but starts to laugh. And when she starts she can't stop. "That was mean!" She says finally between fits of laughter.

"I got you to laugh though." He says laughing along with her. "Oooh I want one." He grabs one of the brownies out of her hands and practically swallows it whole.

"Oh yeah, no need to say please. It's all good." She shrugs.

"These are amazing! Where did Lydia buy these?!" He looks like he just ate heaven.

"Uh my moms a caterer so she made a ton of food and I brought it." She laughs.

"Your mom made these?! I need more. Where's the kitchen?" He gets on his tiptoes to try and see over crowed.

"Come on." She rolls her eyes and grabs his arm dragging him over to the kitchen. The crowd thinned around the food, so they take two empty seats right next to the counter. That way they have all access to whatever food they want.

"Ok your mom is crazy talented." Stiles says through a mouth full of food.

"Thanks. This isn't even her best work. You should try her dinners. There always amazing." She grabs a keish and pops it into her mouth.

"Yeah I'm definitely having dinner at your house sometime." He continues to eat.

"So am I doing this right?" She asks finally swallowing.

"What?" He looks up confused.

"Partying? Am I doing it right?"

"Well… no." He says simply. " What have you done so far?"

"I've talked to a lot of people and I've eaten a ton of food." She responds shyly. When she says it out load she knows it's not right.

"Have you had a drink?" He asks narrowing his eyes at her.

"Does water count?" She asks bringing her shoulders up.

"I'll be right back." He gets up and almost falls over tripping through the crowd. He comes back a second latter with two beers. " Ok here." He hands her one and takes a drink of his own. When he sees her hesitation his mouth falls open. "Avery? Have you ever had a drink in your life?"

"Uh… again, does water count?" She says with wince.

"Oh my god. How could you have not had a drink? Like ever?! Didn't you ever have like a drink of your dads beer or something growing up?"

"My parents don't drink. They haven't since they got married like 7 years ago."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this." He sighs and slumps in his chair. "Ok, well what are you waiting for? Drink!" He says suddenly.

"Uh isn't… isn't this kind of illegal until the age of 21?" _God! I sound like such a loser._

"Seriously? Come on, my dads the sheriff of the town if we ever get caught I can just get him to let you go. Now drink." He lifts his eyebrows expectantly, suddenly sitting up very straight. She lifts the bottle to her lips and takes a small gulp. Immediately after swallowing though she starts to cough. _This stuff is nasty._

"Ew! Why do people drink this willingly?"

"Eh you get used to the taste." He drinks some more of his and pushes her bottle up, gesturing for her to drink more. She does as she's told and takes another gulp, but bigger this time so the bottle will disappear faster. He's right as she drinks more the taste does get more tolerable. It does help that she takes a bite out of brownie after every drink though.

"Get's better huh?" He asks holding up their two empty bottles.

"Yeah I guess. What's next on the party list?" She asks Stiles after shoving the rest of her brownie in her mouth.

"Well for this part we're going to need another, stronger drink. Dancing." He says with a smile. He grabs hold of her hand and drags her over to the drink cart. He pours a small amount of a clearish liquid into a red cup and hands it to her. "Ok this one just toss it back and swallow all of it in one go."

"Yeah I saw mean girls. I know how to take a shot." He holds out the cup and she takes it quickly tipping it back and swallowing. "Ow that burns." She says shaking her head.

"Come on, time to dance." He grabs her hand again and drags her out to the patio where everyone is dancing.

And that's what they do. They dance. She actually has a really good time embarrassing herself. Stiles is a spaz dancer so she laughs a lot, but his dancing makes her feel more comfortable anyways. She ends up having a really good time. Then a slow song starts. They both awkwardly stare at each other and then Stiles just laughs and puts out his hand. She laughs back and takes it. Once he wraps his arms around her waist and she has hers around his neck they start to talk.

"So how am I doing now? Am I partying right, party Yoda?" She asks looking up at him.

"Eh your almost there." He says looking around and then staring back down at her.

"What am I missing then?" she gives him an extremely confused look.

"See if we're sticking to the usual high school party you need to get really drunk and do something really stupid. But I don't want to be associated with any of that so lets just get you really drunk."

"Hmm. Usually I would say no but I'm pretty sure I'm already on that road so why not." She shrugs.

"Great! Come on." He takes her hand and they both head over to the drink cart but on the way someone runs into them, actually make that two someone's. "Hey Scott. Are you ok Buddy?" but he doesn't hang around to answer the question instead he bolts out the door and too his car with all three of them in tow. Allison continues running after him and calling his name but Scott just gets in the car and drives off.

"Allison what happened?" Avery turns to her and pulls her into a hug seeing how hurt she looks.

"I don't know we were dancing and then he was about to kiss me but he just got this look and then he ran off." She says looking confused

"I have to go see if Scott's ok." He taps his pockets for his keys. "And I left my jacket inside with my keys." He starts to run off. " I'll be right back don't go anywhere." He tells Avery over his shoulder while still running causing him to trip.

"Allison, I'm a friend of Scott's." the two girls turn around and see a handsome man standing behind them in a leather jacket. He takes a couple of steps forward. "My names Derek. I'd be happy to give you a ride home since Scott left in such a hurry."

"Oh… well yeah I guess that would be fine."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, thank you. I have my car right there. I can give Allison a ride home. I mean we wouldn't want to put this nice guy out of his way right, Allison?" She takes her arm and starts to pull her over to her car.

"No really I insist." Derek says blocking their path. He gives them both a smile and gestures to his beautiful black car.

"I insist. Now if you could move please." She raises her eyebrows at him to suggest his removal but he stays rooted to the ground.

"Avery I'll be fine. He's a friend of Scott's." She shrugs with a smile. Avery takes her off to the side a little so Derek can't hear her.

"Allison, I'm going to risk sounding like a preschool show. Stranger danger!" She whispers harshly. "Did you see him talk to Scott? Because I sure didn't."

"Avery, you don't need to worry about me. He's just giving me a ride home. That's it. Just go back to the party and have fun. Okay?" And with that she walks off with Derek.

"Uh…" She says in shock that her best friend just walked away with a complete stranger. "No! Not okay!" She says walking after them. "Allison, if you go missing and this turns into a lifetime movie, I'll be portrayed as the bitch friend who let you get in the car with a hot creepy stranger… no offense." She turns to Derek.

"None taken… I think." He's seems a bit thrown by the complement and insult mixed together. "Don't worry I'll get her back safe. You can even call her and check up when you get home later." And with that they get in the car and take off. Leaving her standing there alone like an idiot until Stiles comes up next to her moments later.

"Where were you?! Allison just drove off with some hot stranger who says he's a friend of Scott's?"

"I'm sorry… what?" He looks confused. "I'm Scott's only hot friend."

"Debatable." She shrugs and he looks falsely offended. "He said his name is Derek."

"Derek, as is in Derek hale?" Now he looks scared. "I have to find Scott." He says and then runs off over to his jeep. Leaving her standing there alone, for what feels like the millionth time that night.

**Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to get some feedback from everyone. Hopefully another chapter will be up really soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf.**

OK, being left alone at a high school party kind of sucks. Especially while one of her best friends is sucking faces with her hot lacrosse captain boyfriend and is too occupied to keep her company.

Avery walks around the party some more and pours herself another two shots to distract herself.

"Hey." She hears behind her. She turns around expecting Danny but is happily surprised to see Jake.

"Hey." She says with a smile.

"So where'd Stilinski go?" He says leaning an arm on the wall next to her.

"He ditched me. Like really ditched me." She says with a nod looking at her cup.

"Well there's no shame in that." But he can see she's not all that thrilled. "Do you want me to beat him up for you? Cause I can. Really it wouldn't even be that hard." He nudges her arm with his making her laugh.

"No it's ok. He's a good friend so I think I'll let it slide this time." She says with a shrug looking up at Jake. "Thanks though."

"Any time. So do you want to dance?" He asks gesturing outside.

She isn't really sure if she wants to dance with him. Stiles was one thing, because they're friends so she could embarrass herself without feeling too weird, but with Jake. She isn't really sure how you're supposed to dance with someone your into. But she nods anyway and allows him to take her hand and lead her outside. It's actually kind of fun. Really the only difference between her dancing with Stiles and Jake is that with Jake they're in constant contact. He always has his hands wrapped around her waist and her around his neck. And when it's time for her to go he walks her to her car.

"So uh will I see you at lacrosse sometime?" He asks while they walk out of the house.

"Yeah of course, or at lunch or something." She shrugs and continues to walk forward.

"Definitely." When they finally reach her car and she stands in front of her door for a second. She's not sure what she's supposed to do.

"Well um… bye." She says with a smile and a dorky laugh. He bends down and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Bye." He returns her smile then turns and walks off back to the party.

She drives home floating on cloud nine. Or maybe she's just a little buzzed, who knows. When she gets home she see's that her mom and step dad are already asleep, so she sneaks off to bed. After taking a shower and texting Allison to make sure she gets home safely and Lydia to let her know she had a great time, she goes to sleep.

That night she doesn't dream about fighting with her sister or laughing with her or spending time with her. Instead she dreams about finding her dead body in the bathtub surrounded in a pool of her own blood. She wakes up with tear streaks down her cheeks; puffy red eyes and a killer head ache the next morning. That's it, drinking doesn't go well with her.

After washing her face she checks her phone and sees she has five messages.

Lydia- _of course you had a good time. I threw the party remember. And I expect you here tomorrow at noon to help with clean up._

Stiles- _Hey. Sorry for bailing on you tonight._

Stiles- _Allison's fine. I went by her house last night to make sure Derek got her home and all is good. Scott's kind of missing so I'm going to drive around and see if I can find him._

Stiles- _Hey I found Scott this morning. I took him home and he told me what happened last night._

Stiles- _Wanted to know if you were still up for getting together today to investigate all of the wolf stuff._

After checking the clock and seeing a big red 10: 58 she decides to text back.

Avery to Lydia- _I'll be there._

Avery to Stiles- _How's 2? I have to help Lydia with clean up from the party last night._

Stiles- _Perfect!_

Lydia- _I wasn't asking for a RSVP I already knew you were coming._

And with that she decides to get ready. She finds some high waisted denim shorts and pairs it with a gray sweater that stops where the shorts start. Then she adds a black beanie to go with her black lace up heels. And for accessories she puts on her black earrings and one of them has a gold chain hanging from it that connects to a gold ear cuff that clips on to the top of ear. She then empties out her black leather backpack and puts in her sisters journal and a notebook filled with all of the things for her sister's investigation. She quickly applies her eyeliner and mascara to bring out her green brown eyes. Once she's done she runs downstairs and into her mom. If only she had cover up to put on her eyes so she could hide the lingering redness. Too bad she doesn't ever buy any because she refuses to cover the small amount of freckles she has across her nose and cheeks.

"Hey honey how was the party last night?" Her mom asks with a smile and a cup of tea in her hands. Her parents refuse to drink coffee because they say it's a gateway drug or whatever. But right now she could really use some. Instead she settles for a water bottle from the fridge.

"It was fun. Everyone loved your food."

"Good! I'm glad… See your dad and I was right. Moving you here was for the best. It's good for you to start over." She pushes the whole 'good for you' speech again causing Avery to roll her eyes.

"Yeah I guess. Where's dad?" She asks not hearing anyone else in the house.

"Oh he went into the shop early today." She smiles warmly. "It'll be up and running soon." She says happily. It has always been her step dads dream to own his own mechanics shop and it's finally happening.

"Well I have to go help with clean up from the party. Is it ok if I barrow your car?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah of course. And Grandma should be here Monday with your car and Roxy. Or at least that's what she says. You know she's not the most reliable person." Avery jumps up and down happily. Her friend Lily has been watching her German shepherd, Roxy, until they could settle in. It took them forever to convince her alcoholic grandmother to bring them both down. But soon she will be reunited with her red and white 1967 VW bus-truck. The one her step dad got her to help him run errands for the auto shop they both worked in. He got her the job last summer as the receptionist and slipped her extra money to pick up parts.

"Ugh, I can't wait!" She says with a huge smile. "Ok bye mom, love you." She leans over the island and kisses her mom on the cheek.

"Oh here. Take some muffins. I made your favorite. Poppy seed." She says as she puts some muffins in a bag.

"You're the best. Love you!" She grabs the bag and is out the door.

By the time she reaches Lydia's its ten past twelve and Avery practically runs to the door. She knocks on the door three quick times and Lydia answers in a matter of seconds.

"Your late." She says before turning around and leading her to the kitchen. Where a half naked Jackson is sitting at the counter and drinking coffee.

"Hey Avery." He gives her a small wave with a smile, which she returns.

"Hey Jackson."

"… And what did I say about hat's!" Lydia goes on.

"Hey. You don't have to deal with curly hair every morning. It's a battle. One, in which hats and hair clips are my best weapons. Plus I have a hangover. I should at least get a pass for that alone. And it goes with my outfit." She gives Lydia a puppy dog look making her roll her eyes.

"Fine." She says folding her arms across her chest.

"I mean is it really that bad?" Lydia closes her eyes and nods slowly. "Jackson?" she turns to him with a hopeful face.

"Who cares?" He says simply handing her a cup of coffee.

"Ooh coffee!" She grabs the cup like it's a lifeline.

"Wow calm down." Jackson says pulling his hands away like she was about tear his arm off.

"Her parents don't allow coffee in the house." Lydia offers up an explanation for Avery and she just shoots Jackson a thumbs up in confirmation.

"Why?" He says narrowing his eyes.

"Gate way drug." She says with a shrug.

"Well with the way you grabbed at that cup I would believe it." Lydia says taking the seat next to Jackson and leans forward. "Now come on we have work to do."

And work they do. They start with they back yard and work their way inwards and upward. Two hours later they're done. She realizes the time and sees she has ten minutes to get to Stiles house before she's late.

"OK I have to go." She says giving Lydia and Jackson each a wave.

"Where to? Do you have a date with Jake? I heard he was all over you last night!" Lydia sounds way too excited for her.

"Uh no… I'm hanging out with Stiles." She says grabbing the trays and bags filled with her mom's leftovers.

"Ew. Why?" Jackson cuts in.

"School." She shrugs.

"God. You are such a loser. Why do I hang out with you again?" Lydia says rolling her eyes.

"Because I'm funny and smart and fun to look at!" She responds immediately.

"Only half of that is true." She says pursing her lips.

"Oh I gave Jake you number by the way." Jackson says grabbing another brownie from one of the many bags she was struggling to keep up.

"OK. I really have to go. I'm going to be late. Bye." She tries to wave but fails and makes the long struggling journey back to her car.

When she finally gets everything situated she lets out a big sigh and takes off for Stiles' house. She knocks the regular three sturdy times she always does and takes a step back. She was expecting Stiles to answer the door but was surprised with being greeted by his father.

"Uh- hello." Mr. Stilinski says hesitantly. While Stiles practically throws himself down the stairs to reach the door.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met. My name is Avery Mason." She shoots out the hand that isn't holding the bag of muffins. He shakes it and continues to stare between her and Stiles. Who has just clambered down to stop right next to his father in the doorway.

"Um please, come in." He steps aside.

"Thank you Mr. Stilinski. You have a lovely home." She says admiring it for the second time.

"Please, call me Sheriff. Everyone does."

"Yes of course. Oh I brought muffins. I know it's a little late in the day but…" she shrugs.

"Avery, why don't we go upstairs to my room?" Stiles offers hurriedly.

"Why? I was just getting to know your friend, Stiles. Please Avery take a seat. Its not everyday Stiles has a girl over." He smiles and offers her a seat, which she gratefully accepts. She's always been great with parents. But Stiles obviously isn't too happy and groans taking the seat next to her looking wildly unhappy and anxious.

"So where are you from Avery?" The sheriff asks while she pulls out the muffins and places them on napkins in front of each of them.

"L.A." Stiles answers for her causing the sheriff to scowl at him. They each gratefully accept the muffins she offers.

"And why did you and your family move?"

"A change of scenery" Stiles answers again through a full mouth of food. The Sheriff hits him over the head and turns back to Avery.

"Avery, these are really good. Did you make them yourself?"

"No her mom did. She's a caterer." Stiles answers yet again.

"Stiles, is your name Avery?" The Sheriff turns to Stiles making him sink into his chair.

"Last time I checked no." He says rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"So, Avery your mom is a caterer. And what does your dad do?" He asks turning back to her. He glances at Stiles though expecting him to answer anyways.

"I don't know that one." He shrugs.

"My dad, or my step dad really, but I call him my dad, is opening a mechanics shop in town soon."

"That's nice. And what does your real dad do?" He asks taking another bite of his muffin. She shrugs and smiles lightly.

"Uh your guess would be as good as mine. I haven't seen him since I was seven." She looks up and sees Stiles staring at her intently. Those big brown eyes watching her making her stomach turn and her move in her seat.

"I'm sorry." The Sheriff says.

"Don't be, I have my step dad and he practically raised us." She smiles and hopes to God that it reaches her eyes this time. But the look on Stiles face basically tells her it doesn't.

"Oh do you have siblings?" The Sheriff asks looking for an out of this depressing conversation without realizing he stumbled on a far worse topic.

"Uh no its… its just me." She smiles hesitantly staring down at her untouched muffin.

"Hey dad, we really have a lot of work to do. Can we please go now?" Stiles begs while moving around in his seat like a child.

"Alright, alright. Go work. Avery it was lovely meeting you." But she didn't have time to respond before Stiles grabs her hand and the bag of muffins and drags them both upstairs.

"Sorry about that." He says closing the door behind them. It takes him a second to realize that he's still holding her hand and he drops it awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. "So what was that?"

"What was what?"

"All that girly lady like stuff. You didn't really peg me as a miss proper and manners girl." He says taking a seat at the desk and turning around to face her. She sits on the bed.

"Well one, I am a girl. Two, my mom sent us to this all girls summer camp for ladies like two years in a row. That stuff sticks. And three, I'm only like that when the situation calls for it." She shrugs and takes a bite of the muffin she's been holding.

"Hmm interesting." He narrows his eyes and leans forward. "I have a feeling there's a lot about you that I don't know."

"Same here." She says narrowing her eyes back. "So are we going to do this thing or what?"

"Yeah. Yeah lets do this." He says snapping out of his trance. "Here's all the research I already found." He hands her a huge stack of papers.

"Stiles, did you just print out everything with the word werewolf on it?"

"Did I jus… no I did not. Look I didn't even know they existed and all I had to go on was Scott. So I printed out anything I thought would help him figure out what he is." He shrugs and turns back to the computer. But no less then a minute later he turns back around. "How did you find out? I mean you knew what all this was before Scott even did."

"I uh… I can trust you right… not to say anything?" She looks up at him and he nods vigorously and wheels his chair next to the bed where she's sitting. "Um well I guess you get to hear the story about my sister a lot sooner then you thought you would." She laughs humorlessly.

"You uh… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He puts a hand on her shoulder but the pulls it away awkwardly again.

"I don't mind telling you. I just don't want you to think I'm crazy."

"I promise I won't. I mean look who your talking too. I'm practically crazy myself. So I really can't judge." He rambles. As he talks she leans back and grabs her sisters diary and notebook from her backpack.

"So a month ago from yesterday my family decided to go out to dinner to celebrate some stupid award I got in school. My sister said she didn't want to come because she wasn't feeling well. At the time I didn't think anything of it. But when I came home with my parents from dinner… I walked into the bathroom and uh… found my sister dead in the bath tub." She keeps looking at her hands. And then Stiles takes the seat next to her on the bed. "She was nineteen. She just started fashion school. She wouldn't have… she wouldn't have killed herself." She continues to ramble not allowing any tears to leave her eyes. She refuses to look at Stiles. "Well um. Haha. Sorry about that."

"Avery you don't have to apologize for showing basic human emotions." She finally looks up at him and shrugs. "Or almost human emotion. A normal person would have full blow ugly cried right there so…"

"So I'm like a cyborg half human half robot, right?" She smiles.

"Yeah basically." He smiles back and leans into her.

She stays completely still forgetting how to breath as he pushes back a curl that made its way into her face. Then there eyes flitter up to each other. For half a second she thinks they're having a moment and then her phone goes off snapping them out of it. Stiles pulls his hand away from her face and coughs. While she turns around and grabs her phone out of her bag next to her. She opens it up and it's a txt from Jake

Jake- _Hey Avery, it's Jake. I got your number from Jackson last night. How's it going?_

"Uh… uh who is it?" Stiles says gesturing to the phone.

"… Its Jake." She says looking up at him. And for a second she could have sworn she saw a look of disappointment on his face, but as she continues to look it disappears so she just assumes she imagined the whole thing.

"Oh yeah. That. That makes sense. I mean he seemed really into you last night. Uh what, um what did he say?" He looks at her searchingly.

"Just hey and how's it going. I'm going to text him back that I can't talk right now though."

Avery- _Hey Jake. Can I text you later I'm studying with Stiles?_

Jake- _Uh yeah sure._

"You don't have to. I don't mind." He shrugs with a fake smile.

"Already done." She shows him her phone and he laughs. "What?"

"Don't be shocked if the next time you see me I have a black eye." He laughs without humor and gives her a slightly stressed look.

"If he even wants a chance with me I seriously doubt punching one of my best friends in the face would be a good idea." She laughs back.

"Aw I'm so touched." He says sarcastically. And then silence starts to creep in like fog.

"…Oh right… we were having story time." She laughs and sits back up facing Stiles who all of a sudden has a very serious look on his face. "Like I was saying. None of it made sense. I know she wouldn't have killed herself. Especially not by cutting her wrists. She hates blood. And once the doctor ruled it a suicide they stopped the investigation. No one would listen to me. I begged them to listen but it was like I was speaking another language." Stiles continued to nod at her so she keeps going. "So I took over the investigation. My parents thought it was 'unhealthy' for me to investigate my own sister's suicide so they moved me here." She shrugs and continues. " Um here are my notes." She holds up the notebook and he takes it from her gently. "There's a DVD of security footage that I think is the person who… did it. And here's her diary." She holds it out but he hesitates to take it. "Um this is the thing that has all of the stuff on werewolves. It's all on the last couple of pages… Stiles take the diary."

He does finally and flips to the last couple of pages. While he reads Avery downs the rest of her muffin and starts another. Once he finally finishes he looks up at her with a look that practically shows the gears turning in his head.

"So your sister was a werewolf? And she thought there was a cure? One where you have to kill someone?" He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Yup." She nods.

"We can't tell Scott." He says simply.

"Why?" She replies shocked by his hast.

"Scott's not a murderer and if he finds out there's a cure and the price is murder he'll lose himself." He gives her a searching look hoping for her silence.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. There's just one thing I don't get?" He says taking a bite out of another muffin.

"What is it?" She says fallowing suit and finishing hers off.

"Why would an alpha want to kill off it's own pack? It just doesn't make sense."

"That's why I came to you. If I'm going to find this guy and make him pay for what he did to Quinn. I need details."

"Lets get to work then." He says with a smile that she returns.

They read everything they can get there hands on and highlights everything with any significance. An hour into it she runs out to her car and grabs all of the leftovers from the party.

"Wow you can eat a lot." He says sounding impressed.

"It's a gift really." She shrugs. "You should feel honored. I never eat like this unless I'm really comfortable around somebody."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that." He laughs.

"Hey Stiles? Can I ask you a very serious question?" She sits up straight and turns to face him.

"Uh oh. Should I be worried?" She gives him a serious look. "Ok fine. Go for it." He finally says. She nods and continues.

"Are you in love with Lydia?" She says looking deep into his eyes.

"What are… what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what your talking about."

"Stiles I trusted you with one of the hardest times of my life. Can't you trust me with your crush?" She gives him the puppy dog look that Scott usually wears.

"Really. Your guilt tripping me into trusting you?" She nods. "God I hate you so much right now... Yes I have been in love with Lydia since I was eight years old."

"Ha! I knew it!" She dances around completely embarrassing herself, but she honestly doesn't care. "This is good." She gestures between the two of them. "This trust thing is good." He finally, unwillingly, cracks a smile.

"You looked like a dork dancing around like that." He says laughing. She throws a cookie at him. Which he just picks up and eats.

"Hey! You weren't complaining about my dancing last night." She says pretending to be offended.

"Oh yeah speaking of last night. How was the party after I left?"

"You would've been proud of me. I took two more shots and danced with Jake. I even almost did that thing that all the girls do in the movies where they make out with a random jock." Again the hint of disappointment flashes across his face.

"Oh so uh. You kissed Jake?" He says looking up from his hands.

"No. I said I almost did. But I don't think I'm quiet ready for that part of partying yet." She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Yeah I agree. You're definitely not ready for that part. Totally not ready. You and ready might as well be on other sides of the planet…" He continues to go on, making her laugh.

"OK Stiles I'm not about to become a nun." She continues to laugh and takes a bit of keish. He looks back at her and bursts out laughing along with her. Honestly it really wasn't funny… like at all. But for some reason they just laughed and laughed. Until Stiles dad walks in that is.

"Wow that's a lot of food." He says lifting his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Do you want some?" Avery gets up and fills an empty tray with some of each food and hands it to him.

"Wow your mom is an amazing cook Avery." He says after popping a piece of brownie in his mouth.

"Thank you. I'll definitely tell her you said so… Actually we would love to have you guys over for dinner sometime." Avery offers remembering her manners.

"That would be great. Thanks." He says nodding.

"Good! I'll contact Stiles with the details." She nods in his direction and sees him grinning wildly.

"Great. Well, I just came up here to tell Stiles I'm heading to the station really quickly."

"OK dad." Stiles responds with a small wave.

"I don't need to worry about anything here, do I?" He asks them both raising his eyebrows.

"Dad?!" Stiles says covering his face with his hands "Seriously?!"

"Don't worry Sheriff. He just told me he's in love with Lydia. I think your good." She smiles up at the Sheriff and he gives her a smile back.

"Good." He nods and then leaves.

"That's great, just great." He says leaning back on his desk chair. Then a ringing sounds, it's Avery's phone.

Mom- _What time are you coming home? Should I set a place for you at the dinner table or are you eating at Lydia's?_

Avery- _I'm at Stiles house working on a school project. I'm not sure how much longer it will take so you can just start without me._

"Who's that?" Stiles asks looking wildly curious

"My mom. She just wanted to know what time I'll be home." She shrugs.

"Oh do you have to go, because if you do it's okay. We can just keep working on another day. I don't want to interru-"

"Stiles, your fine. I told her I might be home late. Don't worry about it." She smiles.

"Oh okay." He turns back to his papers with a grin on his face.

They work and eat for another two hours before Avery starts to feel at all tired. So she lies down on the bed still reading and highlighting. She looks at the clock and it reads 9. Wow she feels like such an old lady being tired at nine o'clock. She closes her eyes for just a second and when she opens them the clock reads 9:40 and she has a blanket draped over her. She looks up and sees Stiles still working at the desk.

"I fell asleep." She says moaning. He jumps not aware to the fact that she had woken up.

"God Avery, waita scare the crap out of me… But yes you did fall asleep."

"I should probably go home, shouldn't I? I don't want to monopolize your bed. Especially while I'm not even helping."

"Monopolize away. I'm not going to use it for at least another four or five hours." He waves to his bed.

"Waita make me feel like 90 year old lady." She says with a laugh as she stretches her arms out. "It's ok. I really should be going… You got a copy of the important diary pages right?" She gets up and grabs her stuff.

"Uh yeah. I'm all set. I'll uh walk you out." He gets up and puts his hands in his pockets. They walk down the stairs and out to her car. But before she gets in she hugs him. It takes him a second to realize but once he does he hugs her back.

"Thanks." She says into his shirt.

"For what?"

"For listening." She says finally pulling apart. "No ones been listening and it means a lot to me that you did." She smiles up at him.

"Any time... And Avery, I know what you're going through. My mom passed a while ago, so if you ever need to talk… I just… want you to know that I get it. And your secrets safe with me." He smiles shyly. And then she did something she didn't totally mean to do. She reaches up on her tiptoes and kisses him lightly on the cheek. Not a romantic kiss but a grateful one, full of understanding.

"Thank you." She says lightly, gets in the car, and drives away. Leaving him standing there with his hand on his cheek in the exact spot she kissed it.

The rest of her weekend was definitely less eventful then Saturday. All she did was do homework and text people: She texts Allison about Scott, Lydia about who knows what, and Stiles about anything and everything… oh and Jake. They talk all day about lacrosse and school and people and movies. And when Monday finally rolls around Avery is actually excited. The school part was bland except for Allison forcing her to switch seats so she wouldn't be next to Scott; Avery ends up talking to Stiles through the whole class. And Jake takes the seat next to her at lunch and they talk the whole time too. After school's over she meets up with Allison at her locker.

"So have you talked to him yet?" Avery asks as Allison shoves her books in her bag.

"Nope and I don't know if I want to." She closes her locker and speed walks towards the door. Avery has to jog to keep up.

"Well you're going to have to talk to him some time. And if you're going to give him a hard time it might be fun to do it now." Allison stops suddenly at the door and Avery almost falls over trying to not run into her.

"You know what? I think you're right. I might as well do it now." She gives a sigh and pushes the doors open.

"Ok but remember one thing."

"What?"

"Just think 'Lydia'." She moves her hands in the air.

"Ok… Lydia. Lydia." She murmurs to herself as she struts past Scott and he follows after her like a little puppy. Avery takes a seat on the front steps and watches the scene unfold. Just then someone takes the seat next to her and she's pleasantly surprised to see it's Stiles.

"So what are we watching?" He says looking around. She points to the lovely couple. "Aaah is the beautiful couple getting back together?"

"I don't know. Depends on how good Scott's apology and or excuse is."

"To bad he can't just say 'I wolfed out because of a full moon.' That would be so much easier."

"Oh yeah, you never actually told me what happened to Scott. With the whole disappearing thing."

"Oh turns out Derek Hale is a werewolf and there are such things as werewolf hunters and Scott got shot." He shrugs. Avery turns to him with her mouth hanging open and punches him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He says cradling his arm.

"I spent all day with you Saturday and you didn't think to mention the fact that Scott got shot. And Derek, the person I sent my best friend home with, is a werewolf! God Stiles!" She gets up and stomps over to Scott who is standing right were Allison left him looking dumfounded at something.

"Hey I just heard the news. Are you ok?" She asks Scott snapping out of his weird little trance.

"What?"

"I just heard you were shot Friday night. Are you ok?" Just then Stiles runs up next to her.

"That's him." Scott mumbles. "That's the guy who shot me." We all turn and see Allison getting in the car with her father.

"Mr. Argent? He's the one who shot you?" Avery finally says watching the car drive off.

"Yeah." He nods. And then Stiles and Avery share a look and burst into laughter.

"Dude, I think your relationship just hit a speed bump." Avery says patting his back gently between fits of laughter.

**Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to get some feedback from everyone. Hopefully another chapter will be up really soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

"You have to come over. Scott Macaw put my boyfriend in the hospital." Lydia says one sentence and hangs up.

Avery throws her chemistry book on the bed and is out the door in seconds on her way to Lydia's house. They go to the hospital together and she gets the details on all that happened. Apparently Scott went all crazy and did some illegal move or whatever and threw out Jackson's shoulder out. By the time she got home she was exhausted. But not even that could keep her from being the happiest she's been in months when she laid her eyes on her beautiful car sitting in the driveway. She parks her mom's car and quickly runs up to hers and hugs the hood of the car.

"Oh my beautiful, I'll never leave you behind again! I promise!" She kisses it gently and runs inside.

If her car was here then that means so is Roxy. She sprints up the steps, and a happy little dog attacking her with kisses, welcomes her as she opens the door. She swoops up Roxy, and her keys and is out the door. They drive around for about an hour until they pull back into the driveway. And that night when she falls asleep with Roxy next to her she dreams about the happiest moment she had with her sister.

Quinn was working on a dress for her school and was using Avery as her model. They blasted music and danced around as Quinn turned a boring bunch of fabrics into the most beautiful dress Avery had ever put on. They ate a ton of junk food and Quinn got an A on her project.

The rest of the week was spent with Lydia and Roxy mostly. She hardly even talked to Allison. And the one time she did it was for Allison to tell her that they were all going out after the game Saturday night. And when she wasn't talking to Lydia she was talking to Jake. Which meant she was barely able to talk to Stiles and Scott at all. But that wasn't even the worst part. Her dad wouldn't let her drive her car until he replaced the breaks. She was just happy she snuck it out the first night or she would have cracked. But when Friday rolls around and her dad says she can have her car back the next day before the game she starts to feel a little bit better. Lydia drags her along to another hospital visit to 'keep her company'. When really Lydia just takes calls while Avery lies down on the chairs in whatever ways she can possible to humiliate Lydia. She puts her legs propped up against the wall while her back is against the seat hanging her head upside down and reading a magazine when Stiles walks up.

"Hey Lydia. You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. Uh anyway, I always thought that we just had this kinda connection. You know unspoken of course. Maybe it'd be kinda cool to get to know each other better, a little better." Stiles says to Lydia as Avery peeks her eyes out from under her magazine.

"Hold on, give me second." Lydia says pulling out her bluetooth and holding her call. "Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

"No. It's not." Avery and Stiles say at the same time. Stiles jumps when he finally sees her sitting next to Lydia hanging upside down and Avery laughs.

"Ok." Lydia says slowly rolling her eyes and puts the thing back in her ear and keeps talking. Avery swings her legs off the wall and takes the seat next to Stiles. He's sitting just around the corner reading something that appears to say 'menstrual cycle' on it.

"That looks like a good read. You enjoying it?" She asks taking a seat.

"Oh yeah it's um really insightful on…" He says nodding and closes the book to see what he's actually reading. "Oh my god." He drops the booklet to the floor and whips his hands on his jacket. Avery bursts out laughing and can't stop.

"Don't worry Stiles, it's not contagious through magazines or anything. You should be fine." She laughs on.

"I just keep embarrassing myself today… Is there any way possible that we can just forget all of this ever happened? Please." He looks at her a little defeated.

"Sure buddy." She pats him on the shoulder but keeps laughing. "I just… I just need a minute."

"I hate you so much right now." He says leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come on Stiles. You know you love me. Not as much as Lydia but it's definitely there." She smiles at him. Just then Jackson walks up and starts talking to Lydia catching both of their attentions.

"Did you do it?" Lydia asks walking up to him.

"They said not to make a habit of it, but one shot won't kill me." He says rubbing his shoulder.

"You should get one right before the game too." Lydia response. Causing Jackson to get a really unhappy look on his face. "The pro's do it all the time. Do you want to be a little high school amateur? Or… do… you… want to go… pro?" Lydia does that seductive voice thing she does so well and takes a couple steps closer to him. Deciding it was probably not PG Avery turns away and grabs her bag form the seat next to her.

"That's my cue to leave." She says to Stiles. "Bye I'll see you tomorrow." She pats him on the arm and gives him a comforting smile before getting up and fast walking to catch up to the couple she's here for. She turns around to get one more look at Stiles and sees him watching her go. She gives him a small smile and a wave, which he returns right as Scott walks up stealing his attention away, and by the way there talking something is definitely up.

_You can just ask Stiles later._ She urges herself to keep walking. _You can't turn around or Lydia and Jackson will think something's up. Just keep walking._

And that's what she does all the way to the car and the whole car ride home. When she's finally alone in her room she txts Stiles.

Avery- _what's wrong? I saw Scott and you talking at the hospital and it looked intense._

A couple of minutes later he responds.

Stiles- _Nothing much. Just looking for the other half of the dead body I told you about. We'll be sneaking onto Derek's house so I'm going to turn off my phone. Bye._

Avery- _Wait Stiles! You can't do that! It's so stupid!_

Avery- _At least let me come with!_

But she never got a response. She waited for five minutes before changing into some black running legging and jacket and her blue running shoes. Once Roxy sees her putting on her running shoes she gets all excited and hops around. Avery rolls her eyes.

"Fine you can come but you have to be quiet. And run a lot. Agreed?" As a response Roxy walks away and comes back into the room holding her leash in her mouth and wagging her tail. "Lets go then." And just like that they set off running down the street and onto the dirt path that leads to Derek's house. Stiles told her where Derek lives when he was talking about where Scott got bitten in the woods. As she's running down the trail a black Camaro pulls up behind her.

"Hey!" She hears from behind her so she turns around and sees none other then Derek Hale.

"Oh. Hi." She says with a smile walking towards him with Roxy happily prancing along beside her. "Your Scott's friend. The one who gave Allison a ride home… Derek right?" She says walking up to him.

"Yeah." He shows no sign of returning her smile so she lets it fall from her face.

"Um, My name is…"

"Avery Mason. I know." He gives her a curt nod. "Who's this?" He says gesturing to Roxy causing her to wag her tail and pull on the leash to get to him. He squats down and Avery allows Roxy to run forward.

"Her names Roxy." She says surprised that Roxy is so friendly with a creepy werewolf. She's usually a great judge of character. Her dad even took her to guard dog classes back in L.A. to be a better guard dog for his workshop.

"Cute." He says while petting her belly. "So, why are you running on the trail to my house?" He says getting up.

"I just moved here. I don't really know my way around the woods yet. Sorry." Avery prides herself on her ability to bend the truth. And he seems to buy it because he nods to her. "I guess I should run that way then." She says with a small smile pointing to the direction she came from.

"Yeah you should." He says walking back to his car.

"Um… wait." He turns around with his hand on the door. "Thanks for taking care of Allison." He seems a little surprised by her gratitude.

"Ok." He nods curtly gets into the car and drives off.

"_No problem! It was so nice to meet you Avery._" She says to herself mimicking Derek's deep voice. She stands there for a while until he can't see her and takes off running for his house. When she finally gets there she sees Scott and Stiles digging a hole.

"What are you guys doing?" She says out of breath. They both jump unaware to the fact that she walked up to them.

"What… What are you doing here?" Stiles stumbles over his words and flails his arms around wildly. "And why do you have a dog?" He says as Roxy frolics over to them and starts sniffing their legs.

"This is my dog. Roxy. And I wasn't about to let you guys go and do something stupid without me. Hey Scott." She says with a wave to him as he bends down to pet Roxy.

"Hey Avery." He returns the wave but then all of his attention goes back to Roxy.

"How did you even get here I don't see your moms car." Stiles says looking around the clearing.

"I ran." She shrugs still out of breath.

"You ran? You ran. She ran." He shrugs sarcastically like its no big deal to Scott, but then turns to her like she just missed something huge. "Avery that's like five miles from your house."

"Yeah. So are we digging this hole or what?" She claps her hands together and rolls back onto her heels.

"Oh my god! You're crazy. You just ran five miles and now you want to dig a ditch that may or may not contain a dead body in it?" He puts his hands on his hips.

"Yeah." She says simply. Staring up into his big brown eyes.

"Well ok then." He throws his hands up in the air and brings them back down. "Here's a shovel." He hands her his and he grabs another from his magic Marry Poppins jeep that seems to always have everything they need.

Then they get started. They dig all through the night and Roxy even helps. When she sees what they're doing she jumps on in and starts digging away. Then they hit some tarp thing and stop. She jumps out of the hole and picks up Roxy with her. When Stiles and Scott uncover the thing she jumps back and covers Roxy's eyes. It's a wolf. The boys start talking but she zones them out and stares into the golden eyes of the once beautiful animal. But then something catches her eyes.

"Wait guys." She says trying to grab their attention, and it works they both snap there necks in her direction. "Isn't that wolfs bane?" She says pointing to the blue flower next to the grave, that she remembers seeing at stiles house while they were studying.

"Yeah." Stiles nods and jumps out. He pulls on the flower and the root comes up. It keeps going around the grave until it finally uproots in a spiral around the whole grave.

"Guys?" Scott says looking down at the wolf in the grave. Or what used to be wolf, because now there's a girl.

Avery takes a couple steps back and falls to the floor. Flashbacks can be a real pain in the ass. She's standing in the bathroom staring down at her sister pale body in the bathtub. And then all the air leaves her lungs and she cant get it back in. Panic attacks are pretty bad too, she hasn't gotten any since L.A. but she used to get them a lot. So she does what she normally used to do, she breathes but the air just refuses to go down far enough to satisfy her lungs.

"Avery?" She hears Stiles say it but she's still in the bathroom dark red blood covering the floor. She just stands there for a moment. She never knew blood could look so dark before. But then she jumps into action, she falls to her knees next to her sister and tries to shake her awake but her sister just continues to stay limp. "Avery breath. She's not your sister. You're ok. No one is going to hurt you." And then he pulls her into a hug, snapping her back into reality where she's on the floor next to Derek's house. But the air is still fighting with her lungs and they refuse to make up. "No one is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Just breath." And just like that she can. She breathes in the smell of his jacket, and nothing in the history of the world has ever smelled better to her. Once she regains her breath he pulls back and stares into her eyes making sure she's okay.

"Uh Stiles? We should probably call your dad. Before Derek comes back." Scott says from behind him, reminding them both that he's still there.

"Uh yeah. Yeah you're right." He gets up and offers Avery a hand pulling her up. She thanks him then goes stands by Scott far away form the dead body.

"So uh… You know?" He asks obviously already knowing the answer.

"Scott, I knew before you knew." She says with a chuckle.

"How?" He looks at her in disbelief.

"That my friend. Is a story for another time." She pats him on the back.

And then the cops start to come. And the sheriff, he doesn't look too happy to see the boys.

"I'm not surprised that you two are here. But what are you doing here?" He says looking at Avery and then at the dog at her feet.

"We were out on a run and decided to help." She smiles. "This is Roxy." She holds out Roxy for the Sheriff to pet. No one can resist an adorable dog covered in dirt. He pats her on the head and she licks his hand before he turns around and goes back to the investigation.

As Scott and Avery wait by the truck they see Stiles sneak into the police car in which Derek is being held.

"What is he doing?" She asks turning around with Scott so they don't see what's going on.

"I stopped asking that question a long time ago." He mumbles.

A couple of minutes later they turn around and see Stiles talking to the sheriff.

"That doesn't look good." She says turning back around.

"It never does." Scott responds shaking his head. And then Stiles shows up next to them and gets in the car.

"Are you coming or what?" He says not sounding particularly happy.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Scott." She gives him a hug that he was not expecting but returns after a moment of hesitation. When they pull apart Roxy licks his hand. Looks like they had a nice bonding experience. She smiles and starts to walk away.

"Wait, am I not giving you a ride home?" Stiles calls after her popping his head out the window.

"Well I don't want you to go out of your way so I just figured I could run home." Honestly Avery wasn't so sure she wanted to be around him after embarrassing herself with one of her stupid panic attacks.

"Avery, just get in the car. You might be able to run five miles without sleeping all night but Roxy sure as hell can't."

_Damn his logic._ She thinks to herself.

"Ugh. Fine." She groans hopping into the back seat.

"I think you mean thank you." He whispers to himself.

"Thank you." She sighs from the back seat.

As they drive the boys talk and She starts to fall asleep. That is until Scott starts freaking out and Stiles start swerving the car like a sociopath causing Avery to smack her head into the side of the car.

"Ow!" She says holding her hand to her head. "What's going on?"

Stiles, being the genius that he is, kept the wolfs bane making Scott wolf out and run away. Neither Stiles nor Avery see where he goes because they're both watching Stiles throw his backpack down a hill.

"You know the worst part of all of this?" He asks Avery as they stand outside of the car looking for the direction Scott took off in.

"What?" Avery murmurs playing along.

"My homework was in that backpack." He says making Avery snicker lightly.

So about twenty minutes later, after they finally retrieve the backpack, they're speeding down the road with Roxy asleep in the back. She gives him the directions to her house and they pull up ten minutes later.

"Uh. I'll walk you to your door." Stiles says getting out of the car and tripping

"Um Stiles. Thanks for helping me with my… panic attack… I swear I usually don't freak out like that."

"No… it's ok… I used to get them after my mom died." He shrugs.

"This all kind of sucks doesn't it?" She says grimly looking at the floor as they finally reach the door.

"Big time." He says facing her.

"Well… I'll be at your game tonight." She smiles.

"Good! You can see me not play." He smiles back.

"But still get all the street cred of being on the team, right?" She laughs lightly.

"Yeah, all the street cred." He laughs back. And then Avery pulls him into a tight hug, which he returns instantly. He rests his chin on her head and she has her face buried in his jacket. And they both breathe in deeply, savoring each other's presence before letting go. Once they do they stare into each other's eyes communicating their unspoken bond of friendship to each other.

"You have a bruise on your forehead." He says brushing away a strand of her hair to get a better look.

"Yeah I got that from your brilliant driving earlier." She smiles up at him and he down at her.

"Well I should go." He finally says walking away and tripping on the stepping-stones.

"Right. Me too." She points to the door behind her and stumbles herself while turning around. "Uh… bye… I'll see you tonight." She smiles and waves.

"Yeah tonight, at the game. I will see you there." He goes on. " Yeah ok bye." He says getting into the car and driving off.

She steps inside and her mom asks her how her morning run went, without even bothering to consider the possibility that she was out all night. After Avery responds she runs upstairs and jumps in the shower. When she's done she goes back down stairs and is happy to see her dad home. She wraps him in a hug, which he exchanges with a smile.

"So good news. Your car is done. We can go after breakfast and get it. If you want to that is?" He says with questioning look.

"Yes! Yes I want to!" She jumps up and down. "Who needs breakfast? Lets just go now!" She pushes. But he refuses and takes the plate stacked with food over retrieving her car. Sell-out.

After they finish their breakfasts, they hop in the car and drive down to her dad's workshop. When she sees her shiny new, well not new but newly returned to her, car she jumps up and down and hops in the front seat. Then she pulls out of the garage yelling a loud 'thank you' to her dad and speeding down the street. She drives around blasting some music and letting the wind whip her hair around. Not once did she think about werewolves or her sister…she just drove. Once she finally pulls up to the driveway she has two hours before the game. Just enough time to shower, get ready and put on a movie in her room to distract her from showering and getting ready. After she gets out of the shower she puts in her favorite zombie movie and gets to work.

Watching a zombie movie while beautifying herself is a very interesting experience. She goes through her cloths and picks out a pair of skinny jeans and a black and white striped tank top. She puts on some combat boots and tucks her jeans in and throws a white see through sweater over the tank top. She then tops it all off with a long beaded necklace that hangs low. She pulls her curly hair into a messy ponytail, and double checks in the mirror that the scars on her neck aren't showing. Then she does her makeup.

When it's finally time for her to leave she looks in the mirror and sees her hollow eyes staring back. Nothing has changed. She tried to forget everything and shove it down but nothing has changed. She winces and walks out the door grabbing her black purse on the way out. When she gets to the field she sees Lydia instantly.

"No to the shoes. But the rest is ok." She says not bothering to say hello. She gestures to the bleachers and they make there way over. Allison joins them soon with her father.

"Hello Mr. Argent. It's nice to see you again." Avery says smiling at him after she gives Allison a small hug. He smiles back tightly.

"Hello Avery. It's nice to see you too." Mr. Argent and Avery got along well enough. The extent of there interactions was basically hello and goodbye.

The game starts and all the boys run onto the field. Except for Stiles, instead he sits on the bench next to the coach and cheers on Scott. The game goes fine except for Jackson being all petty and not letting anyone pass the ball to Scott.

"What number is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asks.

"Number 11. The one who hasn't caught a ball all game." Lydia answers in her sassy tone.

"I wonder why." Avery says next to her getting a good slap on the arm from Lydia.

"I just hope he's ok." Allison says all worriedly.

"Allison will you help me with this?" Lydia says a little while later. Recruiting Allison to hold up yet another poster for Jackson. That's when Avery realizes something's up with Scott.

"Shit." Avery whispers to herself while getting up. "I'll be right back. I have to… use the restroom." She says to the girls. "Yeah that sounds believable." She mumbles and trips over the crowd to get to the bottom of the bleachers then runs over to Stiles.

"Hey!" She says coming up behind Stiles making him jump.

"What… what are you doing here?" He asks with his eyes wide.

"Look!" She points to the sign Lydia and Allison are still holding.

"Brutal." He says shaking his head and turning back to her. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Then he sees her pointing to Scott. "Shit." He says with the tone she used and the same look she's wearing.

"Yeah he's going to wolf out on the field!" She grabs Stiles arm and shakes it.

"There's only a couple of minutes left of the game. I mean how much damage can he do?" But just then a boy on the other team purposely gives the ball Scott.

"Is the other team deliberately giving us the ball?" the coach asks taking the seat on the other side of Stiles.

"Looks like it, coach." Stiles replies and then goes back to chewing on his glove.

"Yup." Avery accidentally says, causing the Coach to finally realize she's on the field.

"Who's she? Who are you? What are you doing on my field?" He says pointing to her.

"Uh she was just…" Stiles starts.

"Looking for you!" She says with enthusiasm. "My name is Avery. I'm in your economics and PE class." She smiles but Coach just narrows his eyes. "And I was watching the game and realized that no one was cheering for you. So, uh, I came down here to tell you… you're doing a great job! And uh… and keep up the good work! And now that I said that I'm just going to go…" She points over her shoulder and trips over herself getting up.

"You know what? I like her." She hears Coach say from behind.

"Me too Coach." Stiles laughs and she turns around to see him watching her go.

She gestures over to the side of the bleachers giving him the 'meet me over here' look. But he shakes his head and gives her the 'I'm in the middle of a game' look. She responds with the, 'really, you call sitting on the bench being in the game' look. To which he gives an 'Ugh, fine! Just give me a minute' look. She smiles and leans against the bleachers. A minute later Stiles runs over to join her.

"What?!" He says standing next to her.

"What are we going to do?! We can't let him turn in front of everyone!" She says biting her thumbnail.

"I know but we can't do anything without people thinking something's up." He says leaning back on his heels. "All we can do is watch."

"I can't just sit and watch! What if he hurts somebody?" She flails her arms in the direction of the field.

"Come on lets go." He throws his arm over her shoulders and starts to drag her over to the bench he just came from.

"What about Coach?" she asks.

"It's ok. He totally bought that whole 'doing a great job' thing. I don't think he'll mind." He lets his arm fall off her shoulders once there sitting. "Oh and uh. I like your hair up. It looks nice." He says drumming his hands on knees, still watching the game.

"Thanks." She laughs.

"How'd you get the scars?" He glances up at her and she brushes her hair forward around her neck.

"Long story." He fixes her with a studying look until something catches his attention.

Scott starts scoring, and scoring, and scoring some more. Then the games tied, with seconds left on the clock. Avery grabs hold Stiles arm and holds onto it in anticipation. Then Scott makes the winning shot. The crowd goes wild, everyone cheers. And somehow Stiles and Avery end up hugging.

"Uh Avery?" She hears from behind her. She peaks over Stiles shoulder and sees Jake standing there looking angry, upset, and confused all at once. Just by the sound of his voice Stiles tenses up, and they both jump apart.

"Hey Jake!" She can feel the heat rising on her cheeks. Jake shoots Stiles a dirty look making him twitch.

"Uh. I'm going to go see what Scott's up to." Stiles stumbles away leaving Avery to deal with an overdramatic Jake alone.

"Great game!" She closes the space between them and gives him a hug, which he returns. She feels his body lose tension and relax after a moment.

"So uh. What was that back there?" He asks after they pull apart.

"What? Oh that thing with Stiles? Pff that was nothing, we just got overly happy with the win." She try's to seem casual and apparently it works.

"Oh ok… Just don't let it happen again." He throws an arm around her shoulders, one much thicker then Stiles, as they walk over to the parking lot. "So are you coming out tonight?" he asks as they walk towards his car.

"I can't my parents are taking the whole curfew thing seriously."

"That sucks. Well maybe you and I can hang out Tuesday?" He asks oozing with confidence.

"Uh yeah sure." She says as butterflies fill her stomach. "Well I should go." She points over her shoulder.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." He gives her a kiss on the cheek gets in his car and drives off leaving her standing there.

_Wasn't he supposed to walk me to my car? And I was supposed to give him a kiss on the cheek right? Or at least that's what those old movies said should happen._ She thinks as she walks to her car. She takes out her phone and shoots Stiles a quick text.

Avery- _How's Scott?_

Stiles- _Over the moon. He just had his first kiss with Allison._

Avery- _Great. I'm sure I'll hear all about it from Allison soon._

Stiles- _Good luck. How's Jake, he looked pretty mad?_

Avery- _He was. But he's fine now. Is it just me or does he act like a girl sometimes?_

Stiles- _Oh please continue._

Avery- _Hahaha I'll explain next time I see you. It's kind of a lot._

Stiles- _I'll hold you to that._

Avery- _I'm counting on it._

And with that she closes her phone and drives home. But not before she sees Derek standing on the field looking all suspicious.

_You know what? That is a problem for another time._ She shrugs and just keeps driving all the way home to her comfortable bed.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think about where the story's heading. I would love to hear your guy's ideas or inputs. Sorry, about the grammar mistakes. I swear sometimes I still belong in 1st grade. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

"So you had some sicko dream where you mauled my best friend?" Avery asks Scott as they walk through the front doors of the school.

"Well… yeah."

"So you killed her?" Stiles asks returning to the details of the dream.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breath. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott responds.

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles says casually.

"Ew I don't want to hear about your wet dreams Stiles." Avery says making a face.

"A: I meant that I've never had a dream that felt that real. And B: Never give me that much detail about you being in bed again." Scott agrees. Stiles bobs his head to the side in agreement.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here…" Stiles starts.

"I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out." Scott interrupts.

"Yeah!" Avery says but then she sees Scott's sad face and regrets it. "You're doing a great job though." She smiles a little too much shooting Scott a thumbs-up.

"Yeah I mean its not like there's a lycanthrope for beginners class you can take." Stiles shrugs.

"Not a class, but there is a teacher." Scott says quietly causing Avery and Stiles to look at each other.

"Who Derek?!" Stiles slaps Scott over the head and Avery hits his arm. "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?!"

"For killing his own sister!" Avery adds on with Stiles nodding vigorously on the other side of Scott in agreement.

"Yeah I know, but chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus. It all felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles asks.

"Like it actually happened." Scott says as they push through another set of doors. Leading outside to a full on crime scene. The door to the bus was ripped open and there were claw marks and blood everywhere.

"Maybe it did." Avery says standing in aw of the crime scene.

"I have to find Allison!" Scott says turning around and running off.

"Go. Help him. I'll see you in chem." She says to Stiles.

"Ok. What are you going to do?"

"Get a better look. Duh." She shrugs and nods and he takes off after Scott.

Avery goes into stealth mode. Or what she calls stealth mode, but in reality just means putting on a pair of big sunglasses and hunching over to walk under the police tape. As she gets closer she peaks into the bus window. She sees a seat torn out and the emergency door that was torn off had five claw marks. As she gets on her tiptoes to get a better look she hears someone clear their throat behind her. She turns around slowly and sees Mr. Stilinski. She immediately swipes off her sunglasses and leans her elbow against the bus like it's no big deal to hang around a crime scene.

"Oh hey Sheriff! How's it going?" She says relaxed.

"Avery, what are you doing at my crime scene? Again." He tilts his head to the side and fixes her with an intense look.

"Oh you know. Just hanging out." She shrugs.

"Really? You're just hanging out at a crime scene?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Well that and um maybe wondering. You know just as a thought. Um, whose blood is all of this?" She asks gesturing at the bus behind her. "And you know if there alive or not?"

"Avery, you know I can't tell you about an on going investigation right?"

"Well I was just thinking that Stiles would probably tell me sooner or later." She shrugs again. "So why don't we just cut out the middle man? Save us both some time"

"Just because I like you." He says slapping an arm on her shoulder and guiding her back to the school doors. "It appears to be a bus driver. We don't know where the body is yet. And it's believed to be that a mountain lion attacked him and dragged his body out to the woods. We have a search party out now… Now get to class." He opens the door for her and she gives him a big smile and slips through.

The morning was full of talk about the bloody bus. And no shocker chemistry was too. She walked in taking her usual seat next to Danny.

"You look nice today. What's the occasion?" Danny asks raising his eyebrows like she's doing some scandalous thing that he wants the dirt on. She looks down forgetting what she put on that morning. It's just a pink skirt with beige flowers at the bottom fading into the pink and a double-layered blue lace tank top and beige sandals

"It was the only thing clean." She shrugs.

"Oh stop, or you'll turn me straight with all this kind of talk." He smiles making her laugh. He can always make her laugh.

"Sorry. I'm just a little distracted."

"Yeah this whole thing with the bus is pretty intense."

"No kidding."

"Mr. Stilinski." Danny and Avery snap their head to the front of the class. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. Macaw would benefit from a little distance. Yes?"

"No" Stiles says like he's a three year old who got put on a time out. But he just gives them a look and the two boys move apart.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be to much." The class laughs including Danny, which lands up getting him a slap on the arm and a 'not funny' look from Avery.

Scott moves to the front of the class and Stiles hesitates before seeing that there's an open spot at Danny and Avery's lab station. Danny moans when he sees Stiles walking their way.

"Be nice." Avery mumbles.

"No promises." He murmurs back. Just then stiles takes the seat in front of her.

"Hey guys." He says with a smile bobbing his head.

"Hey" Danny and Avery both say. Avery a little more upbeat then Danny.

"Hey! I think they found something!" Some girl sitting next to Scott yells.

Everyone jumps up and runs to the window. Avery sighs and takes her time getting up and when she hits the crowd, elbows her way to the front. She gets plenty of dirty looks but at the moment just flat out doesn't give a shit. She focuses on the body being wheeled to the ambulance on the gurney. Then the guy jumps up like he's purposely trying to scare the food right out of the children with there faces pressed up against the glass. And it works they all jump back and a few people even scream. But not Avery, she was never a screamer, instead she steps back and accidentally stumbles into Stiles who catches her.

"Uh sorry." She says straightening up and brushing her cloths down to straighten them out.

"No it's ok. Really." He coughs and straightening up himself. She turns back to her seat and instead sees Danny giving her a funny look. When they get back to their seats Stiles leans across the table. "Hey did you find anything this morning?"

"Not much. They think the victim is a bus driver and that it was a mountain lion that did it. And they couldn't find the body because they think the thing took it out into the woods. They sent out a search party and I guess it worked." She shrugs.

The rest of the class Stiles stays pretty quiet. She can't blame him; he definitely has a lot to think about. Hell they both did. Their friend could have done that to someone. Scott, innocent, sweet, puppy dog, Scott, could have brought someone that close to death. The bell rings snapping her out of her train of thought and then she gets a text.

Lydia- _we're eating with Scott and Allison today._

She shows Danny the text and he groans.

"Why do we have to sit with them?" Danny complains.

"Well we're friends with Allison and Allison is dating Scott. What's the big deal anyways? I thought you don't hate Scott."

"Scott's not the problem." He says getting up from his seat.

"Why do you hate Stiles so much?"

"Why do you have a crush on him?" Danny asks eyes wide.

"What?! I do not!" she says in shock.

"Oh please I'm gay not blind." He rolls his eyes

"I do not like Stiles! I like Jake." She nods her head in determination.

"Of course you do." His words are heavy with sarcasm.

"I do!" They make there way into the cafeteria and she walks over to the lunch line to keep Danny company.

"Oh please, you guys gave each other the look."

"What 'look'?" She says putting air quotes on the last word.

"The 'why do we still have our clothes on?' look."

"I don't even know how to give that look! I don't even know what that look looks like." She tries to get him to understand but it's hopeless.

"I'll take a picture next time." He smiles and pushes his tray down the lunch line.

"Be serious!"

"I am! You like Stiles. You just don't know it yet."

"A: Me knowing is a vital part of me liking someone. B: Stiles is like one of my best friends here. I wouldn't risk all of that. And C: he likes Lydia. Scratch that he loves Lydia… and I have Jake." She lists all of the reasons quickly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you like Jake because everyone wants you to?" His words hit her like a brick wall.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean… have you actually spent time with him? Or are you just admiring the little amount of good things you see in him?"

"I guess I'll see when we have our date tomorrow." She shrugs casually, trying to change the subject.

"Wow someone's been holding out on me." He turns to her as he hands the lady his money.

"Well, I was going to tell you but you brought up all of that Stiles bullshit."

"It's not bullshit… and when you realize it I get to say I told you so."

"Well you won't get the chance to say it because it will never happen." She says one hundred percent sure of herself… and she's hardly ever wrong.

"Yes it will." He insists.

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't!"

"What won't?" Stiles asks making Avery jump. Without realizing it they walked up to Stiles and Scott's table.

"Uh nothing." She says way too quickly getting her a strange look from Stiles. She takes the seat on Stiles left side, since Danny took the one on the right. Lydia is already sitting down next to Scott and Allison comes up and takes the seat right in front of her on Scott's other side. Jackson and Jake are the last ones to join them.

"Get up." Jackson says to some random guy who took the seat at the end next to Lydia and Danny.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" He complains.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot." Danny says with a smile. The guy gets up and takes the seat next to Jake who took the seat on Avery's left.

"So I hear there saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny starts up a conversation. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson adds.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia says not bother to look up. But once she realizes she let her genius show she quickly corrects herself. "Isn't it?" Avery rolls her eyes. She hates when Lydia tries to hide her brilliance. The girls a genius! And anyone who spends enough time with her would realize it, but they're all just too blinded by her mask.

"Who cares? The guys probably some homeless twiker whose going to die anyways." Jackson says.

"Oh Jackson stop I'm drowning in your compassion." Avery says.

"Actually I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles holds up his phone. It's a newscast video that says the guys name is Garrison Myers and that he did indeed survive the attack but remains in critical condition. Then it shows a picture of a nice looking gentleman in a suit.

"Homeless twiker my ass." Avery says to Jackson who just shrugs.

"Wait! I know this guy." Scott says

"You do?" Allison sounds confused.

"Yeah when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." He looks up between Stiles and Avery and they both know what he's thinking. If he knew him then there's a bigger chance that he did this.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun? Please." Lydia looks board as she twirls her fork. "Like… oh where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asks looking at Allison and Avery. "You said you and Scott where hanging out tomorrow night. Right?" she asks Allison looking all innocent. "And you and Jake have date tomorrow too, right?" she says to Avery. Stiles turns to her too and gives her a strange look. She looks over and sees Danny smiling and then looks up at Jake next to her and sees him nodding at Lydia in assurance.

"Uh we were thinking about what we were going to do." Allison says surprised. She looks at Avery but just gets a shrug and a mirrored confused look.

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos. So if the six of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun."

"Hanging out?" Scott stutters and Allison just shrugs. Avery can see Stiles shaking his head next to her out of the corner of her eye. "Like the six of us. Do you want to hang out like us and them?" Scott asks Allison.

"Yeah. I guess. Sounds fun." Allison shrugs and nods.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with a this fork." Jackson says holding up the piece of cafeteria silverware.

"I agree maybe stabbing Jackson in the face with a fork would be more fun." Avery smiles in agreement. Making only Stiles laugh. They glance at each other and share in their laughter until Avery hears the sound of a picture being taken. She looks up and sees none other then Danny pointing to his phone and winking. Immediately her laughter dies down and they return to the conversation.

"Hahaha" Jackson laughs mockingly. "So funny."

"Hey, you're the one who offered." She holds up her hands in surrender.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia pushes.

"Yeah with actual competition." He says leaning back in his seat.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison says with a smile. "You can bowl right?" she asks Scott.

"Sort of."

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asks leaning forward.

"Yes in fact I'm a great bowler." Scott leans forward too and they have a pretty impressive staring contest.

"Great. Avery? Jake? You in?" Lydia asks.

"Uh." She's actually a pretty decent bowler. That's not the problem. The problem is the level of hatred between the groups.

"Yeah we'll be there." Jake answers for her. He puts his arm around her shoulder and Avery feels awkward and uncomfortable. Once the bell rings. Avery ducks under Jake's arm and runs out the door with Scott and Stiles. After school is over she checks up with them again.

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles says walking down the steps.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Scott moans.

"God! It was like watching a car wreck. First it turned into the whole group date thing. Then out of no where comes that phrase."

"Hanging out" Scott continues. Avery has to speed walk to keep up.

"You don't hang out with hot girls. Okay? It's like death, once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott looks freaked.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys."

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me."

"Ok stop." Avery finally interrupts. "First of all Scott, don't beat yourself up over something your not sure you did. Second Jackson's just jealous. Don't make his problem yours. And third Allison kissed you, so obviously she likes you. Plus, like twenty-five percent of the girl population wants to date a werewolf. The other thirty percent is team Edward, and the rest haven't read twilight, or don't care which they get," she shrugs.

"You really think she likes me?" Scott asks with his puppy dog eyes on.

"I don't think, I know. So chill." She pats him on the shoulder and he smiles. But then his smile drops from his face.

"I'm going to be late for work." And just like that he takes off running.

"Wait Scott. You didn't… Am I attractive to gay guys?!" He shouts after Scott. "What about you?" He says turning to Avery. "Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?" He lifts his eyebrows and smiles.

"Wow look at the time. I should really get to my car." She walks off to the parking lot but he fallows.

"Avery, answer the question." He says catching up to her. She makes her way to her car.

"Uh, honestly. You're not Danny's type. He likes strong, muscular and chiseled guys. And you're… adorkable." She shrugs. Unlocking her car.

"Adorkable? What the hell his that?" He says narrowing his eyes.

"Adorably dorky! You know, you do dorky cute things. Like trip a lot and stumble over your words. Adorkable." She shrugs facing him.

"So you think I'm adorable?" He says smiling.

"-bly dorky. Sure. Why not?" She rolls her eyes.

"You think I'm adorable." He says smiling

"You're so annoying." She pushes him lightly. "What are we in elementary school?" He keeps smiling at her and she gets in the car.

"Wait… so is this your car?" He looks up and down the car

"Yeah. It came last week but my dad had to change the brakes. What do out think?"

"I wasn't expecting a truck that's for sure. But it's pretty awesome I have to admit."

"Thanks. Do you want to go for a drive? Really see what she can do." She pats the steering wheel.

"Uh… Sure why the hell not?" He shrugs and runs around the car, jumping in the passenger seat. She pulls out of the School drive way and speeds off down the road. "So uh are you excited for tomorrow night?" Stiles asks looking out the window.

"More nervous." She answers shortly.

"Why would you be nervous?" He shock makes her laugh.

"This was supposed to be my first real date. And now it's my first group date." Stiles whips around to face her, giving her a look of complete shock. "What?"

"Wait. Your telling me that you've never been on a date before. With like anyone… ever?"

"Dude I'm a sophomore in high school, it's not like I'm an 60 year old cat lady." She says defensively.

"Sorry. It's just that. I don't know. You're friends with Lydia and Allison and they've obviously dated before. And you're hot. How could you not have?" She gives him a shocked and confused look. He finally realizes what he said. "I mean some people think you're hot. I've heard it around school." She smiles and starts laughing.

"Ok… well I just didn't really care about all of that boy stuff. I had my group of friends back in L.A. and I was fine with just having them. That and no guy ever thought of me as more than a friend. I just ooze friend zone." She shrugs still staring at the road.

"I know what you mean… but hey, Jake definitely didn't friend zone you."

"Yeah… great." She says trying to sound positive.

"That wasn't very convincing." Apparently it didn't work.

"I don't know. It's just something Danny said before lunch." She said thinking back to Danny's wise words about Jake. They pull into a near empty school parking lot and into the space next to Stiles blue jeep.

"What did he say?" Stiles looks genuinely interested.

_Don't look into those big brown eyes. Don't do it, or you'll tell him everything he wants to know._ But she caves and looks up into his eyes that are already pouring into her.

"It's nothing really. He just said that I like Jake because other people want me to. And I'm playing up the little amount of good things I know about him." She shakes her head.

"He's kind of right." She whips her head up to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She says with a little bit of edge in her voice.

"Well what do you really know about this guy Avery? I've known him since we've been kids and he's not the guy for you"

"Oh because you would know?" She rolls her eyes.

"Well yeah. Actually I would." She can hear the frustration in his voice but dismisses it.

"Well I guess I'll see for myself when we go out tomorrow." She says.

"I guess you will!" He gets out of the car and slams the door. Once he speeds off in his car she gets the feeling of loneliness.

_Why does he even care? If I want to get my heart broken I have a right to. I mean I'm in high school I'm supposed to date guys and get hurt. Right? Plus he loves Lydia! That's the worst person for him that I could possibly think of! He has no right to judge me for liking Jake just because he's not the one for me. Especially when he's head over heels for my best friend._ She thinks as she drives home.

The next day she gets up and takes a shower. She puts some product in her hair and decides to let it stay down and curly for the date that night. The whole day she's irritable. That… whatever you want to call it… with Stiles last night put her on edge. So when Lydia and Allison both txt her to meet at Allison's house before the date she isn't to pumped but agrees anyway.

She gets dressed in light blue high waisted denim shorts with white Aztec designs on them and a white shirt lace shirt that stop when the shorts start. She puts on a pair of lace combat boots and a denim vest attached to a button up hoodie. She does her makeup extra nice to make up for her lack of girlyness fashion wise. After looking in the mirror and making sure that everything looks fine, but avoiding her eyes, she heads out. As she drives over to Allison's her anger starts to fade away being replaced by regret and nerves. But for now she has to get over it. She pulls in front of Allison's house and takes a deep breath before getting out of the car. No more then ten minutes later she's upstairs on Allison's bed with Lydia criticizing her outfit.

"You don't even look like a girl Avery!" Lydia goes on. "I mean this is your first date with Jake. Couldn't you have put on one of your cute skirts or dresses that you usually seem to have?"

"We're bowling Lydia. If I wore a skirt you guys won't only see bowling balls." Avery retorts with a sigh.

"I think she looks nice. What about this one?" Allison says holding up a black shirt.

"Pass." Lydia says from the bed. Allison holds up another shirt. "Pass." And that one goes down too. "Ugh let me see. Pass. Pass. Pass. Pass on all of it. God, Allison looks like your taste is dwindling by the second." She laughs. "Hu" she says pulling out a black shirt. "This." She says already making the decision. Avery just stays on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Dad hello." Allison says sounding less then happy.

"Right. I… I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." He points over his shoulder at the door and actually gives a very rare smile.

"Hey Mr. Argent." Lydia says jumping on the bed and twirling her hair. Avery gives a small wave when his eyes fall her.

"Dad do you need something?" Allison asks with an obvious irritated shrug.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." He says shouldering his jacket ironically.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison says back.

"Not when there's some animal out there attacking people." He shoots her down.

"Dad. Dad…" but Mr. Argent cuts her off before she can get a word in.

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew and no ones allowed out of the house past nine pm." Allison gets frustrated and throws the selected shirt on the bed once her father exists the room. She lets out a sigh and bits down on her thumbnail.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia says getting up.

"Sometimes." Allison replies putting on a determined look. "But not tonight." She walks over to the dresser and puts on a purple hat. She then walks over to the window with Avery and Lydia fallowing close behind and she steps out onto the roof. Then she does a freaking flip off the roof. "Eight years of gymnastics." She gives as an explanation for her random ninja skills. "You guys coming?" Lydia and Avery share a look.

"Yeah I think we'll take the stairs." Avery says with Lydia nodding next to her.

"Yeah." Lydia agrees.

"Why is it ok for her to wear a hat?" Avery asks as they run down the stairs and out the door.

"So not the time." Lydia shoots back.

"It is if I wanted to wear the hat in my car." Avery mumbles to herself defeated. Allison and Lydia get in Lydia's silver bug.

"I'll meet you guys there I have to get gas." Avery says walking up to Lydia's window.

"Wait is that your truck?" Lydia asks pointing at her baby.

"Yeah!" She gives Lydia her most dazzling smile.

"We are going to have a very serious talk about how that's not ok later." And with that they drive off.

Avery jumps in her car and drives to the nearest gas station. Some place ironically called the food mart, since most people don't buy food from a gas station. As she pulls up she sees Derek's car blocked in by a two others with a bunch of men standing around looking pretty intimidating. But of course Derek looked as tough as ever. And then some guy bashes in his window with a crowbar and they drive off leaving Derek and her alone at the gas station. Against the wishes of the voice in her head she walks up to Derek to make sure he's ok.

"Hey are you ok?" She asks making Derek turn on her. He fixes her with an unhappy look but Avery doesn't mind. "Look I just want to make sure you're all right. Ok?" she holds up her hands to show she means no harm.

"I'm fine." He says and jumps in his car and drives away.

"Okay bye!" She says with an over dramatic wave. "Great seeing you again!" She shouts after him. "You too Avery." She says mimicking his deep voice again. "I really need to stop talking to myself." She shakes her head and finishes filling up when she gets a text.

Lydia- _where are you? Jake's waiting._

Avery-_ Just go ahead and start. Get me size eight shoes please._

Lydia-_ Fine._

Avery-_ Love you too!_

And with that she drives off to the bowling alley. She gets there just in time to see Scott walk up to go. And Stiles was right, he does suck. The ball rolls straight into the gutter causing Jackson and Jake to burst out laughing.

"Be nice boys." Avery says walking up and taking the seat next to Jake who wraps an arm around her and pulls her in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey Avery." Everyone says as she puts on her shoes.

"Sorry I'm late. What I miss?"

"Nothing much just Macaw sucking." Jackson laughs.

"Hey Jackson you mind shutting up?" Allison says in her serious voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'." He keeps laughing and Jake joins

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up." Allison suggests.

"Maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Jackson Lydia and Jake start to laugh, getting Jake a good slap on the chest.

"Ow what?" Jake asks like he's shocked she would dare hit him.

"That's not funny." Avery says simply looking up at him.

"Calm down. Don't be such a buzz kill, Avery." He says shaking his head like he's sick of her already.

"Don't be a jerk Jake. Scott just needs to warm up and you being a dick, doesn't help." He takes his arm off her shoulders.

"What's your problem?"

"Right now? You." They glare at each other for a while feeling everyone's eyes on them. "Well… um Scott looks like you still have another go." Avery says looking up at Scott and sees that she is in fact right. Everyone is staring at them.

"Uh yeah, yeah right." Scott replies nodding and turning around.

Allison leans over and whispers a thank you in Avery's ear for sticking up for Scott. Avery just shrugs and gives her a small smile. She looks up and sees Lydia shaking her head and mouth 'be nice to him' before she turns back and watches Scott standing in front of the lane. After about a minute of Scott just standing there Allison gets up and walks over to him. She whispers something in his ear and then she walks back over and takes the seat next to Avery. Then Scott bowls a strike.

"What did you say to him?" Jackson asks in shock.

"I just gave him something to think about." Allison says with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"And what would that be?" Avery whispers into her ear.

"Me… naked." They laugh lightly and Avery pats her on the back in congratulations.

"Good job Allison." She says before leaning back in her seat.

"Ok Avery you're up." Jackson says trying to distract against Scott's amazing transformation.

"Good job." She gives Scott a high five on her way up.

"Thanks…" Scott says back to her in a hushed voice so no one else could hear. "No really thanks… for what you said."

"Anytime. Now go take a seat. I have to think of someone naked to distract me. How's Ryan Gosling? I think he'll get the job done" She winks and he walks away blushing.

She walks up and throws the ball down the lane. It rolls down the lane and takes out half the pins. She shrugs. It wasn't too bad for not bowling in maybe a year. She picks up her purple bowling ball and goes again it rolls down the lane and nocks the rest of the pins down.

"Yes!" She spins around smiling and takes her seat between Allison and Jake.

"I'm sorry, I was being a jerk." Jake whispers in her ear. She turns to look at him and he smiles. She smiles back but his smile no longer gave her butterflies.

"Uh… looks like your up." She points to the lane and Jake gets up and bowls a strike. Of course he would be an amazing bowling.

The next couple of go's, all of the boys dominate.

"Hey Jackson how many is that?" Allison asks innocently.

"Six…in row." He says grudgingly.

"Something just clicked I guess." Scott shrugs.

"Maybe it's just natural talent." Allison offers.

"Excuse me natural talent, you mind helping me out this time Scott." Lydia says in her seductive voice. Avery's mouth falls open.

"No, you're good. Go for it." Scott says a little confused and slightly scared.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She says not used to being shot down.

"Hey. I'll help." Jackson offers already getting up.

"How about I just try this one on my own." Lydia shoots back. Ow. And then Lydia walks up and bowls a perfect strike. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"That was perfect form." Avery says leaning over to Lydia with Allison.

"You should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." Allison says.

"Trust me I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Lydia says back making Avery wince.

"Ew keep the bedroom habits in the bedroom!" Avery says shuddering out of disgust and leans back in her chair.

The rest of the game goes with basically everyone being way better then they let on. Except for Jackson he was basically as good as he said. When it all ended Jackson and boys go play pinball leaving the girls to talk.

"What was that with you and Jake?" Lydia asks obviously not happy with Avery's behavior.

"I had to put that boy in his place." She nods back putting her hands on her hips.

"Avery, don't mess this up. If all goes well the three of us will be in the most powerful couples of the whole school. Just make it work." Just then Jake walks off to the bathroom and Jackson gets on his serious hatred face.

"Fine Tim Gun whatever you say. Will you excuse me? I have to ask Scott and Jackson something about chemistry." She walks off without an answer.

"… I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing something weirder since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. So don't think for a second, that I've given up on finding what you're little secret is." Jackson says in a threatening voice before walking off and joining Lydia. Avery turns to Scott.

"At least he's starting to get over the whole steroids thing. That was getting annoying."

"What am I going to do?" he groans.

"… First you're going to calm down, then you're going to stop worrying about, Allison, and Jackson, and the fact that you might have killed the bus driver." Scott's head snaps up.

"Wait Stiles didn't tell you?" He looks confused.

"Tell me what?"

"We went to the school last night after I talked to Derek and I went on the bus and remembered. I didn't kill that guy, I was trying to help him." He pauses for a moment at the look of hurt on her face. "I'm sorry. I would have texted you but Stiles said he already told you."

"No, I'm not mad at you. I should go." She turns around and heads for the door. "Bye guys. I have to go." She waves to the small group and heads for the door with Jake following her close behind.

"Hey where are you going?" He asks catching up to her.

"I have to get home." She says unlocking her car.

"You're not even going to say goodbye first?" She wrenches her door open and turns to him. _When did he get so close?_

"Uh… bye." He leans down to kiss her, she thinks, but she ducks under and gives him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping in her car and speeding off.

She was furious with Stiles. How could he not tell her?! Sure they got into an… argument or whatever that was but still wolf stuff comes first! She speeds down the road to Stiles house. She had no idea what she was doing but she was just so mad and hurt. She pulls up to his house and sees the sheriff isn't home. Thank God. She storms up to the door and knocks three times. When Stiles answers the door he has a look of shock to see her.

"Avery… what are you doing here?"

"It is not ok to shut me out form werewolf stuff. I know you're mad at me, or not talking to me, or whatever! And if we were in any normal situation that would be completely reasonable, but we're not! And you can't go talking to Derek and breaking into crime scenes at school and not tell me!" She stands there taking deep breaths and looking at his shocked and slightly scared face then turns around and starts to walk back to her car.

"Wait… Avery!" He says running after her. She turns around and he stops abruptly almost running into her. "You should know that the bus driver… he didn't make it." And just like that her anger melts away.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I'm sorry for blowing up like that back there." She says looking up at him after a moment of silence.

"No, you were right. I should have told you. Wolf stuff comes first." He shrugs and pauses for a moment. "And I'm sorry about what I said in your car yesterday. It's none of my business who you date."

"It is though, I mean you're one of my best friends here, Stiles. And I don't want to lose that just because of some guy. So if you really think he's bad for me, I'll stop seeing him. I'll delete his number form my phone and… and punch him in the face if he tries to talk to me ever again." She offers up, and deep down she was hoping he would tell her he's wrong for her. Say that she deserves someone better.

"God you're making me feel like a girl." He says with a laugh.

"I know you're not a girl. Trust me." She says back with a laugh.

"You can see him if you want to. Just don't talk about him to me… like ever. He took my lunch in elementary school and I'm not ready to forgive him yet." His voice is very serious.

"Deal! He doesn't even exist!" She says with a smile. "So we're good?" Her voice is full of hope.

"Yeah we're good." He nods. "Well, I have to go tell Scott the news about the bus driver."

"Yeah I should get home." She points to her truck over her shoulder. "So… uh… bye." She says with a wave.

"Yeah bye." He waves too and turns around starting to walk over to his jeep.

"Stiles wait!" She runs up to him and the second he turns around he's tackled with hug making him almost fall over. "I missed you." She whispers in his ear before pulling away. "I'll text you later?" She asks over her shoulder as she makes her way back to her car.

"Uh… yeah… sure." He straightens himself up and watches her drive off.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think about where the story's heading. I would love to hear your guy's ideas or inputs. Sorry, about the grammar mistakes. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible.**

**HailleRaeKitty: Sorry for the late response, I do not have a deviant art. I sadly don't even know what that is. I would love to hear more about it though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

School really does suck. How is she supposed to focus on the investigation and werewolf stuff when she's getting a C+ in chemistry and a B+ in English? (Really, how could she have a B+ in English? That's like, her subject.) So when tests were being passed back Avery and Scott both wore the same expression. Fear.

"If Derek's not the alpha and he's not the one who bit you, then who is?" Stiles, however, was not worried about school at all.

"I don't know." Scott replies with a shrug.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles goes on.

"I don't know." Scott says again.

"Does Allison's dad know about the al…" Stiles starts yet again but apparently Scott has had enough.

"I don't know!" Scott says whipping around to face Stiles.

Everyone turns to the two boys as Scott faces the front again and Stiles gives the 'I don't know what's wrong with that guy' look. The teacher drops Avery's paper on her desk then Stiles' on his and Scott's on his. Stiles of course gets an A but Avery gets a C+ and Scott gets a D-.

"Dude you need to study more." Stiles says over Scott's shoulder. "That was a joke."

"Aren't jokes supposed to be funny?" Avery finally adds something in.

"Hahaha you're so funny. What did you get?" He says turning to her. She closes her eyes and shows him the test. "It's not that big of a deal you guys it's just one test. You can make it up." Scott gives him a look. "Do you guys want help studying?" Stiles offers the two of them.

"I'm studying with Allison after school today." Scott denies the help. Stiles looks impressed and raises his eyebrows.

"That's my boy," he says.

"We're just studying." Scott says feeling less then impressive.

"No you're not."

"No I'm not." Scott looks over his shoulder confused.

"Not if I'm forced to live through you. If you go to her house today and squander this whole opportunity, I swear, I swear to god I'll have you deballed." Stiles says back.

"They can just study if they want to." Avery adds in.

"No, you can't… You can't just study with hot girls alone in there rooms. It's just not a thing." Stiles retorts.

"Then I guess me asking you to study today after school at my house is out of the question." Avery says with a shrug. Stiles puts on a face like he just missed out on some big opportunity.

"Wait you didn't let me finish… I was going to say it's just not a thing unless their names are Stiles and Avery." He stammers out

"Ok. So you can come over?" She asks raising her eyebrows

"Yes. I definitely can come over. I will be there after school at you're house."

"Good." She nods.

"Now back to Scott. As I was saying you can't just study."

"Ok, just stop with the questions man." Scott looks tired all of a sudden.

"Yeah, no more questions. No more talking about the alpha, or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me." he mumbles on.

"I don't mind him." Avery shrugs.

"What?!" Stiles turns to her like she said the most hurtful thing in the world.

"I just mean I think we can trust him."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well Roxy liked him." She shrugs.

"Roxy? So you think we can trust him because your dog likes him?"

"Yes." She says simply.

"I… I don't ge… that makes no sense." He finally gets out.

"Hey. I trust Roxy and she trusts Derek so I trust Derek." She folds her arms across her chest.

"She's a dog!" He moves his arms around spastically.

"No, she's my dog." She says like that ends any argument.

"I… it… I … never mind." He gives up and she smiles.

When the bell rings Avery is out of that class faster than if she was set on fire. She practically runs down the hall to meet up with Allison and Lydia.

"Scott's coming over tonight?" Lydia asks Allison.

"We're just studying." Allison replies tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just studying never ends in just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub-" Lydia starts but Avery cuts her off,

"Lydia just because you can't keep you're pants on doesn't mean Allison is the same. And please for future reference never talk about you and Jackson in the hot tub ever again." She shudders overdramatically.

"I kinda want to hear what she has to say." Allison shrugs.

"I'm just saying make sure he covers up… hello snow white. I'm talking about a condom." Lydia starts to make her way up the stairs

"And on that note, I'm totally out of here." Avery says feeling her cheeks growing warm.

"Oh please. Avery, with the way things are going with Jake I suggest you do the same."

"Seriously Lydia? I just went on one date with the guy, and I haven't even kissed him yet. I live by the philosophy 'play hard to get'." She turns around and is about to walk away yet again.

"Don't make him play too hard or he'll quit playing the game." She catches Avery's interest. She never had a boyfriend or anything within that realm, so she has no idea how to work with any of this. "Plus he'd be the perfect guy to lose it to." She continues with Avery making her look around to make sure no one else overheard. "I'm just saying give them a little taste."

"How much is a little taste?" Allison asks.

"Wow you really like him." Lydia says back.

"He's just different. When I first moved here I had a plan, no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But, then I met him and he's different. I don't know I just can't explain it." She smiles and plays with her hands.

"I'll tell you guys what to do." Lydia says making Avery rolls her eyes.

"If this is going to be some weird sex pack. I'm telling you now I'm not sure my mom will be ok with that. And if we're getting matching jackets I'll need sizes." Avery adds in.

"Shut up and listen. When is he coming over?" Lydia asks turning back to Allison.

"Right after school," she responds hesitantly. Then Lydia goes off on plans for Allison to sneak condoms form her aunt for her and a very unwilling Avery.

"Just as a back up plan." Allison assures her.

"I don't need one though." Avery says back. Just then the bell rings. "I have to go. Stiles is coming over to study."

"You might need one sooner then you think." Lydia says with a wink.

"Ew!" And with that Avery takes off speed walking to her locker. _Gross._

When she finally makes it out of those big blue doors she sees Derek. On the floor in the middle of the street right in front of Stiles car with Scott bending over talking to him. She takes off sprinting over to them and sees that Derek is starting to turn. Of all the places to wolf out, in the parking of a high school does not make the top ten.

"You can't do that here!" Scott urges, apparently obeying the top ten rule.

"I can't control it." Derek can barely force the words out. He's pale and sweaty and just overall not good-looking, which must be pretty scary for him.

"Get him in the car." Avery says grabbing Derek's arm. Scott catches on and grabs his on and together they manage to get him into Stiles' car. While Stiles just sits there freaking out behind the wheel.

"I need that bullet. You have to get it from her house tonight."

"Why should I help you?" Scott shoots back.

"You need me…"

"Scott, go. Find the bullet. We can take care of him till then." Avery pats him on the shoulder and jumps in the back seat of Stiles blue jeep. They drive off leaving Scott to fix the damage Derek caused.

"What happened to you? Why are you turning?" Avery asks observing Derek's awful appearance.

"So you know? Which on of the idiots told you?" He grunts.

"Please." She scoffs. "I basically told them." He turns around and faces her.

"How did you find out then?" He looks genuinely interested and she can feel Stiles eyes on her through the rearview mirror.

"That's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. But not now, we have other things to worry about."

"So you're going to tell him?" Stiles asks with a shocked look. "Your biggest secret and you're to tell him?" He looks mad and a little hurt, putting Avery on edge.

"Stiles we've been over this… I trust him."

"Why?" Surprisingly it's Derek who asks. He turns slightly to face her.

"Oh you'll love this. I mean if its even possible for you to love things that is." Stiles says facing the road.

"Roxy." Avery shrugs. "I trust you because my dog Roxy trusts you."

"Ok." He says turning back around.

"Am I the only on who thinks that's crazy?!" Stiles asks.

"Yes." Avery and Derek both answer at the same time.

"Hey, I have a question." Avery announces.

"Great." Derek says his words dripping with sarcasm.

"How did you know Scott's going to Allison's tonight?"

"I overheard you guys talking in the hallway." Avery freezes.

"As in the whole conversation or just part?"

"The whole conversation." She barriers her face in her hands completely mortified

"Oh my God." This random guy just learned she's a virgin and that her friends are planning on getting her laid. Great.

"What? What was the conversation about?" Stiles begs.

"Nothing!" Avery answers way to loud and quick.

"I wouldn't call it 'nothing'. This is a big decision for you." And Derek actually smiles. Dying must make him out of his mind crazy to actually smile and joke around.

"This is not the time for you to suddenly gain a sense of humor!" She says wishing she was anywhere but here at the moment.

"Just tell me!" Stiles pleads.

"No! I am not having that conversation again! I didn't even want to have it the first time!"

"I think you're right by the way. You should take things slow." Derek continues to poke.

"Ok one: eavesdropping is rude. Two: I know, I'm totally right. And three: I wouldn't piss off the only person in the world who trusts you at the moment. Maybe Roxy wasn't feeling well. Maybe she was tired from the run."

"Whatever I couldn't care less about your little high school problems." He scoffs. _Oh thank god the normal rude Derek is back!_ "Now it's my turn to ask a question. You lied to me the night you snuck onto my property didn't you?"

"In my defense I didn't know the two geniuses thought you were the one who actually killed her."

"Just answer the question." He says not caring for excuses.

"Yes I lied. I knew that trail was leading to your house. Why does it even matter?"

"Because I was listening to your heart beat and I didn't hear the lie." Stiles turns around and looks at her in shock of Derek's words.

"Stiles watch the road!" She says as the car swerves. "What's the big deal?"

"Werewolves can listen to peoples heartbeats so they can tell when you're lying." Stiles gives the information out like a computer. "So the fact that he couldn't tell you were lying is weird. Can people even do that?" He asks turning to Derek.

"It's possible, but it takes training to control ones own heartbeat." He turns to her. "Who trained you?" He looks at her accusingly.

"No one. I just…I don't know. I don't lie I just bend the truth." She feels tiny under his stare. "Maybe you weren't listening hard enough. Or maybe it was because my heart was already beating to loudly." She offers.

"Fine. I'll ask you a questions and you have to answer with either the lie or the truth. Derek can listen to your heartbeat and try and guess which it is." Stiles says quickly looking at Derek's expression.

"Ok" they both agree.

"How did you get those scars on your neck? The ones I saw at the game." _Of course he would bring that up. This must be his favorite game in the world. He finally gets to ask me all of my personal secrets and get the truth. I wonder how long he's been holding that question inside._

"I fell when I was little and got cut on the table." She says plainly. She's told that lie so many times she practically convinced herself it was the truth.

"True." Derek says with groan of pain.

"Lie." She says back.

"Then how did you get it?" Stiles asks through the rearview mirror.

"Secret, can't tell." She shakes her head. "Next question."

"What's your least favorite color?" He shrugs.

"Neon orange. Pumpkin orange is fine though." She shrugs.

"True."

"Yup. Next."

"Do you like Reeces?"

"Yes."

"Lie."

"Partially. I usually don't like them but every once in a while I get a craving for them."

"Your weird." Stiles says back obviously not accepting her dislike for his favorite candy. "Can you try not to bleed out on my seats please? We're almost there."

"Stiles watch out your compassions showing." Avery adds in.

"Almost where?" Derek asks looking around.

"To your house."

"You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Stiles pulls over to the side of the road.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm. Are you dying?!"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?!" Stiles flails his arms around in his usual spastic way until Derek lifts up his sleeve to show the bullet wound. "Oh my god. What is that?" Stiles looks like he's about to throw up and leans back. Avery on the other hand leans forward to get a better look. "Oh is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out." He points to the door.

"Start the car …now." Derek says obviously declining the invitation to leave.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look ok? In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the street and leave you for dead."

"Start the car. Or I will rip your throat out… with my teeth" And just like that Stiles starts the car.

"You guys really should be nicer to each other." Avery says leaning forward again.

"Shut up." They both say at the same time.

"See! You guys are bonding! So proud so proud." She wipes away fake tears.

"Shut up!" they say again.

"Ok now this is just getting weird. You guys even kind of look alike." She looks closely at Stiles, inches away from his face. He brings up his hand and puts it between her face and his.

"Can you not? I'm trying to focus on driving no where in particular and I can't do that with your face so close to mine."

"Aw! Do you find me distracting?" She smiles and leans back in her seat. "I'm so flattered."

"I… I mean… it's just…" He stutters.

"Pull over. We can wait for Scott here." Derek points at the curb. And then they wait

"What's taking him so long?" Avery finally asks sitting up from her laying position in the back seat.

"Probably busy with Allison." Stiles says in his teenage boy and girl hooking up voice.

"Can we not talk about Scott and Allison getting together please? I've heard enough about that for today."

"Fine. Do you want to talk about how you got those scars? Or what about your real dad? Or maybe we can talk about how you and Jake are doing? Because you've been looking so happy lately. Or how about that secret conversation in the hall?" He shrugs. Apparently waiting in the car with a dying werewolf for an hour puts him on edge.

"Or we can just not talk at all." Derek huffs.

"Yeah I like that idea." She says leaning back in her seat and folding her arms over her chest, almost as if it will guard her secrets.

"No, I want to know. Why are you still keeping things from me when I've told you everything?" Stiles goes on.

"Just forget I said anything ok?"

"No, answer the questions." He stares at her, his eyes pouring over her.

"Stiles, let it go. I'm not answering these questions here." She looks at Derek and sees he couldn't care less.

"Why not? You trust him right? You trust Derek, the guy whose ok with killing people, the one who turned Scott into a werewolf. So why can't you tell us what I want to know?"

"Stiles, let it go. Or I swear to god I'll get out of this car and walk home right now." Just then Stiles phone starts to ring. Taking that line 'saved by the bell' to a whole other level.

"Hey Scott… well what am I supposed to do with him?… and by the way he's starting to smell… like death… What about your boss?… your not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles says handing Derek the phone and avoiding any eye contact with Avery.

_How did this turn into a fight? How did me asking a simple question turn into us not talking? Why does this keep happening between the two of us?… it's because I put up walls I know… God I'm so annoying!_ She thinks to herself while looking at her hands.

"Did you find it?" Derek asks into the phone. He's been looking worse by the minute and there can't be much time left. "Look, if you don't find it then I'm dead alright? Well think about this, the alpha called you out against your will. And he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. So find the bullet." And just like that he hangs up the phone.

"To the animal shelter it is then." Stiles says sounding less then happy.

He starts the car and off they go. They find the key exactly where Scott told Stiles it is. She has to help Derek get out of the car and into the clinic. He's heavy too. Once they finally get in she walks him over to the operating table and he leans against it to look at his bullet wound.

"Really? This doesn't look like something a good nights sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles offers.

"I need to get rid of it before the infection reaches my heart and kills me." Derek replies.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles shoots back. Derek gets up and starts looking around for something.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time… last resort."

"Which is?" Avery finally speaks up.

"Stiles is going to cut off my arm." He turns around holding a saw.

"Oh… my god." He says pushing down the button to the power saw then dropping it on the table and covering his mouth with his hand. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." He says tying off the blood flow.

"Look I don't know if I can do this." Stiles looks like he's about to throw up.

"Why not?" Derek looks like he's not in the mood to play games.

"Because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Derek slams his fist down on the table.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" He asks with this look of pure dislike.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." Stiles argues back.

"Ok, how about this… other you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"Look I'm so not buying the threats any…" but then Derek grabs his shirt and pulls him closer. "Oh my god. Ok. All right. Bought. Sold. Totally I'll do it. I'll do it." Just then Derek starts to throw up a lot of black goopy stuff.

"What hell is that?" Avery asks looking around the corner of the table.

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek heaves out.

"It's not doing a very good job." Avery says looking up at him.

"Now. You have to do it now." He says looking up at Stiles.

"I can't do it." He says back.

"Give it to me." Avery grabs the saw out of his hand and faces Derek. "Ready?" She says trying to kill time before she has to cut off this guys limb.

"Just do it!" He says back. She nods and brings the saw to his skin. Just as she's about to push the button she hears Scott's voice.

"Stiles?! Avery?!" Then he walks in and sees she has a saw to Derek's arm.

"Hey Scott. How's it going?" She says back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asks.

"You just prevented a life time of nightmares." Stiles says with gratitude.

"I was the one about to saw an arm off!" She drops the saw on the table and breaths deeply.

"Did you get it?" Derek asks from the table. Scott hands him the bullet and he stares at it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Avery asks staring at the bullet as well.

"I'm gunna… I'm gunna…" Then he falls to the floor out cold. The bullet rolls under some table and Scott goes after it while Avery and Stiles go to Derek.

"Derek. Derek common wake up." Stiles says slapping his face lightly.

"Scott we need that bullet!" Avery says next to Derek shaking his arm as Stiles continues to tap his face.

"I know! I can't reach it!" He continues to stretch his arm out.

"I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles panics.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott shouts out holding up the bullet. Stiles slaps Derek across the face a couple more times.

"God damn it! Move!" She shoves Stiles out of the way and punches Derek right in the face as hard as she can. "Ow!" She shakes her hand out. And Derek's eyes snap open. "So much pain right now!" She holds her hand close to her chest and bends over in pain.

"Give it to me." Derek grabs the bullet and gets up. He bites off the top and pours it's contents out on the table. Then he lights the wolfsbane on fire and it sparks bright blue. He bends down and scoops it into his hand. Then shoves it into his bullet wound screaming and falls to the floor. A couple of seconds later the wound completely heals.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles shouts.

"Are you ok?" Avery asks walking over and helping him up.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" He shoots back.

"Sorry stupid question." She says backing off.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles says with a bob of his head. He still doesn't make eye contact with Avery.

"Ok we saved your life. Which means your going to leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's house and I'm going to tell him everything…"

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you." Derek shoots back.

"Why not?" Scott stutters out. "There a lot freaking nicer then you are!" He argues.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks apparently he caught his interest.

"Come on!" Derek says back heading for the door.

"Yay field trip in the camaro! Shot gun!" Avery jumps up.

"Just Scott." He turns back.

"Is this the thanks I get for almost cutting off your arm?" She says pouting.

"Yeah." Derek replies walking past them with Scott fallowing close behind. Stiles and her stand there for a moment then make there way outside.

"Do you need a ride to the school to get your car?" He asks the ground.

"Uh… I can just walk." She offers.

"Avery, the school is way too far you can't just walk there especially not in those shoes." He gestures to her sandals. "Just get in the car."

"Ok." She says quietly getting into the car. The drive is a little awkward since neither of them is feeling particularly chatty.

"I'm sorry." Avery finally gets out. "You've been honest with me and I've just been keeping secrets." She says looking at her hands

"I shouldn't have pushed you. I guess I was just feeling a little off. You know being stuck in the car for an hour with a dying werewolf." He shrugs. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can wait." As he says it he gives her a 'please tell me' look. And she caves.

"No you have the right to know… So ask anything and I will be completely honest." She can hear her voice shake a little. She knows what he's going to ask.

"How'd you get the scars?" He asks hesitantly. She takes a while to respond thinking back to what actually happened.

"My real dad, he was pretty violent. He would come home in a rage and usually took it out on my mom, but every once in a while he would hurt my sister or me… One day when I was six, I was being stupid and broke a vase right in front of him. It was an accident but he really didn't care… He took a handful of glass and slapped it against my back and rubbed it around. I started to kick and scream until he finally let go, I think he only stopped for himself though, since his hand got pretty cut up. Anyways my mom took me to the hospital and I had to get stitches… That lie I told today in the car that was the one she gave to the paramedics. And it's the one I've been giving ever since." She says looking out the window. She's never told anyone the truth and now that she finally had she's not sure if she feels better or worse. She looks up at Stiles and sees no emotion on his face.

"I'm sorry." He says back after a while of silence. He obviously doesn't know what to say or do.

"Don't be. The bad things we go through in life makes us who we are." She shrugs.

"That's not who you are." He says back.

"I guess not, but it's definitely a part of me. Just like these scars." She can't bring herself to look at him.

"So did your mom leave him after he did that to you?" He hesitates to ask but she can practically see the gears turning in his head.

"No She never did, one day we came home and he was just gone. There was a note saying he ran off with some girl he knocked up. He left us each a letter and some stuff and I never saw him again." She shrugs and finally looks up at Stiles. She feels like his eyes were staring into her soul and she's forced to look away again. "Don't pity me. Please. If you looked at me differently just because I had a few problems as a child I don't know what I would do."

"A few… A few problems?! Avery that's more then a few problems." He laughs humorlessly. "I… I don't get you! How can you not be like crying or something?" He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Stiles it was a long time ago. Wounds heal. Scars are left…but wounds heal."

"God you are something else."

"I think we've been over this. I'm a cyborg."

"Seriously Avery. You don't have to hold it together all the time. You can cry. I swear on my life I will never see you differently then how I do right now."

"Crying won't solve any of my past problems. They happened. They're done. There's nothing I can do about it." She says back looking at him again. Those eyes. What is with those eyes? They're so kind and full of compassion. So much she feels like she's drowning in it. Silence drags on and she slowly feels like she's being eaten whole by Stile's gaze. "Stiles I know this is a little random but my mom was wondering if day after tomorrow would be good for you and you're dad for dinner?" She silently begs him to catch onto the change of subject. And thank the lord he does.

"Uh… yeah. I didn't know you were serious with the whole thing." He laughs nervously.

"Oh I never joke about dinner parties." She gets a very serious face but cracks a smile when she sees his expression. "Stiles don't worry. Just think of this as a meeting the parents practice."

"How am I not supposed to worry when you put it like that? Meeting a girls parents is very scary."

"Not mine. Trust me. Just breath. Wear something nice and just be you. They can't not love you, it's just not possible." She shrugs.

"When you say wear something nice what does that imply? Because I don't want to show up in jeans when you're in a freaking ball gown."

"No ball gowns. I can show you what I'm wearing when you come over tomorrow to help me study. If that will help." She says in a calming tone.

"I'm coming over tomorrow?" He says surprised.

"Yes. You owe me a study session Stilinski. You weren't planning on bailing on me were you?"

"Who me? Of course not! I'm Mr. Dependable. You can totally… depend on me."

"Great so my house after school. We can make a night out of it. Movies and an infinite amount of junk food and schooling."

"Wait I'm meeting your parents before the meeting the parents practice dinner?"

"No. They won't be home till late. My dad's working on the shop and my mom is catering some party."

"So it's just going to be the two of us. Alone. In your room, watching movies and studying?"

"Don't get too excited Stiles. Roxy's going to be there and she's very protective."

"I'm the same amount of excited as any other teenage boy would be."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you mean. I'm the complete normal amount of excited about spending time with one of my best friends."

"Best friends?"

"Yup."

"You're one of mine too." They smile at each other for a moment. "Good I'll see you tomorrow!" She leans over and hugs him. "Thanks."

When they pull apart their eyes meet and a certain bond that she's never had with anyone else passes between them, and for some reason it scares her. She turns to get out of the car quickly and while jumping out she hits her head against the roof.

"I'm good. I did that on purpose… to check your roof. Well it's definitely stable. So you're welcome and I will see you tomorrow." She gives him an awkward wave and heads over to her car. They drive out and turn in different directions, both of them having a big smile on their faces.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think about where the story's heading. I would love to hear your guy's ideas or inputs. Sorry, about the grammar mistakes. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf.**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I got a seasonal job for Halloween and had to work everyday. Thanks for sticking around though. From here on out I'll try and be more consistent. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

She wakes up early and decides to put her time and good mood to work. She puts on a pair of floral shorts a pink flowy tank top a pair of brown short heeled boots, a pair of lace toped socks showing over her boots and a cardigan to top it all off. She does her makeup with extra care and detail. She even makes sure her hair is in perfect curls instead of just letting it do its thing.

She walks into class with the kind of confidence she only gets on a great hair day. It must show too, because Allison sure notices.

"You look great. What's the occasion?"

"I just woke up early and decided to put it to good use," she shrugs back.

"Nice. Oh I forgot to text you about what happened at dinner the other night with Scott…" And then she goes off on a long, slightly comical, story of Scott's awkward dinner. Only when Allison got the whole accusing Scott of stealing part did Avery become emotionally invested in the story. Then that led to the whole Allison holding up a condom in front of her dad Aunt and Scott. Avery tries for as long as possible to keep a straight face but she can't hold it for long and burst out laughing.

"Avery stop. It's not funny." She can't though, she really does try but the laughter just keeps coming. After a while Allison joins in and the two are cracking up together. Only when their laughter calms down can they pick up the conversation once more.

"So you really did it?" Avery asks shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yup." Allison responds back with a sense on pride. "That reminds me," she says reaching down into her backpack, "here." She hands Avery the condom she promised to get for her.

"Allison!" Avery grabs the thing and shoves it in her pocket before anyone else can see. "What if someone saw you?!" She harsh whispers making Allison laugh.

"They wouldn't care." She whispers back.

"But I don't want this." She gestures wildly to her pocket.

"I know. I just got it for you as an impossibly, unreasonable just in case."

"Good." Just then Scott and Stiles walk into the room brining up another thought. "Wait Scott doesn't know you got me one right?"

"Of course not, Avery. Just you Lydia and me know."

"Ok… Hey Stiles. How are you?" She asks as he slips into the seat across from her. When he finally drags his eyes away from his notebook and sees her he freezes. "Hello? Stiles? Anyone home?" She asks as she waves her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh hey yeah I'm good. Great actually. You look… nice today… I mean you look nice everyday just extra today… Hey looks like class is starting." He turns around and faces the front of the class. Which doesn't really start for another five minutes.

Well if her plan was to impress Jake, it definitely worked. When she took her seat at lunch between him and Stiles he made his opinion perfectly clear.

"You look so hot." He says wrapping an arm around her and goes for another kiss but she just turns her head and he ends up kissing her cheek. "Did you dress up for me?"

"No… I just thought I'd change it up a bit." She says feeling self-conscious.

"Well it worked. You look way better then usual." He says back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks back slightly stung by the harsh comment.

"That you usually look like crap everyday." He says it as a joke and she knows it but that doesn't stop it from hurting any less.

She's can feel everyone's eyes on her. She glances at Stiles and sees him quickly look at his food. She doesn't know what to do so … she leaves. She ducks under Jakes arm and walks away. She needs air. She walks out the doors and takes a seat out on the lacrosse bleachers. She lays down letting the sun melt over her skin, until someone interrupts her.

"Uh. Are you ok?" She hears making her open her eyes to see a kid from her chemistry class… Isaac.

"Yeah. Never better. Just running away from awkward confrontations. How about you? Are you good?" She asks sitting up.

"Uh yeah sure." He gets a hesitant look on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything… my name's…"

"Avery Mason, I know, your friends with Lydia and you dating Jake. My names…"

"Isaac Lahey. You're in my chemistry class and you play lacrosse." He gives her a surprised look, like he never expected her to know who he is, as they shake hands. "Oh and I'm not dating Jake… So I gave my strange reason for being out here. What's yours?"

"I was just getting extra practice in."

"With no one else here?"

"Well yeah. Not many people like to practice during their free time."

"So what do you do?"

"Mostly I just shoot into the goal. But now that I think about it, it's not very helpful without a goalie." He laughs lightly.

"Then hand me a stick. Lets do this thing." She claps her hands together and stands.

"No it's ok you don't have to."

"Come on Lahey I've been having a pretty crummy day and a good workout will help. So give me a stick." He shakes his head but obeys. After taking her cardigan she walks over to the goal and Isaac throws lightly to her. She stops every throw.

"Seriously Isaac? How are you going to get any better if you don't actually try."

"I don't want to hurt you." He says leaning against his stick.

"Isaac when I was five my sister pushed me down the stairs and broke my arm. I think I can handle being hit with a lacrosse ball. So throw like I'm Danny. Ok?" She felt a little bad about lying to him but she's not about to tell anyone it was her dad not sister.

"Ok." He gives her a determined nod.

After that it's definitely harder to block the goal but she gets a couple. When the bell rings they just decide to keep going until his fifth period practice starts. By the time that roles around his team starts to trickle onto the field, and she gets plenty of weird looks but doesn't care. She likes helping Isaac. And when he waves her over, out of the goal, he has a big smile on his face… one that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Just like the one she sees everyday looking back at her in the mirror.

"Thanks." He says slightly out of breath.

"No problem. It was actually a lot of fun," she replies back with a laugh. They walk over to the bleachers and take a seat.

"You were really good," he says lightly.

"Thanks. You weren't to bad yourself." She punches his arm softly. Jut then she sees Stiles, over Isaac's shoulder, giving her a funny look.

"So your sister broke your arm huh?" Isaac asks looking at her with sort of timid eyes. Eyes that make her wonder what they've seen. She nods. "Older or younger?" He asks back.

"Uh she was older but she passed away a few months ago." She's not sure why she gives this kid, who she just met, one of her biggest secrets. But she has a feeling she can trust him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"No its ok, no one knows here." She looks down at her hands while as she talks.

"Don't worry you're secrets safe with me." He nods reassuringly.

"Thanks… What about you any siblings?" She asks trying to change the subject.

"Nope just me."

"That sounds like fun. Never having to share anything with anyone."

"Hahaha. I guess that parts ok but its more lonely then fun." Just then the whistle for practice starts to blow. "Oh I should go." He says with a smile.

"Ok. I'll see you in chemistry." She waves as he makes his way out onto the field. Then she starts to walk back to the school, until someone grabs her arm and pulls her under the bleachers. She looks up and sees Stiles.

"Uh Stiles, What are you doing?" She asks when he finally releases her and turns around to face her.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. You were kinda in a hurry to get away at lunch. I tried to follow but I lost you in the hallway." He has a worried look on his face that makes her smile. She's glad they're friends.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just helping Isaac practice."

"That explains a lot." She gives him a questioning look and he reaches up and takes some grass out of her hair. _Wow I must look pretty awful._

"Oh my gosh is there any more of that in my hair?" She asks back running to her hands down her hair.

"No you're good," he laughs. Just incase, she bends down and shakes out her hair and whips back up, completing a full-blown hair flip. When she looks back up at Stiles his cheeks are pink.

"What?" She looks up and down her body and sees nothing wrong with her cloths. It must be her makeup. "It's my makeup isn't it? I must look like a clown from that one scary movie." She turns around and tries to blindly fix it. But Stiles grabs her arm gently and spins her around.

"You look great. You always do." He says with a small laugh but his eyes are serious. She knows he saying it to make her feel better about the whole Jake comment and it works._ He's a good friend_. She thinks to herself feeling lucky to have him.

"I seriously doubt that but thanks."

"So are you sure you're fine?" He pushes.

"Yeah it's just… I'm not supposed to talk about Jake stuff with you." She says stopping herself. "I'm fine Stiles, really. Just some battles in my head, that's it."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I am." She nods.

"Then I should get to practice… We're still on for after school right?" He asks turning around.

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

And with that he goes to practice and she goes to the library to study. When the bell rings she practically runs to her car to beat the traffic. She wants to get home and take a quick shower before Stiles gets there and she knows lacrosse practice runs a little late after school.

She gets home runs up the stairs and jumps in the shower. When she jumps out she puts on a pair of denim shorts and a plain salmon colored tank top. Just as she finishes putting up her hair, which she somehow managed to keep dry, she hears a knocking on the door.

"COMING!" She shouts from her bathroom and takes the steps two at a time. When she wrenches the door open she sees Stiles. He gives her a weird look as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry I just got out of the shower. I thought I had more time."

"Oh… uh practice ended early."

"Well please come in." He steps inside. "Come on I'll show you my room." She turns on her heels and heads up the stairs, and he follows close behind. When they step into her room he pauses in the doorway. "Well this is it. I got to design the room myself and I finished unpacking almost everything. The rest of the boxes are in the closest." She points to walk in closet and he tilts his head in that direction.

She looks around the room. It's all cream except for one wall, which is burgundy. Her bed has a dark brown metal frame that comes up with a roof on the top. Her bedspread is cream with gold ascents. She has a dark brown vintage dresser with a big TV on top. A bookshelf is against another wall and filled with a wide selection of movies and a ton of books. The whole room looks way to mature for her age and that's what she likes best about it. The only sign of a teenage girl living here is the movies and a cloth pin board above her desk. It's full of pictures of her and her friends from L.A. Lydia, Allison, and most of them are of her and her sister. And of course she has the picture of each of her favorite actors; Ryan Gosling, Chris Hemsworth, and Alexander Ludwig.

"You can just put your stuff on the floor or the bed or at the desk… or if you don't want to stay here we can work downstairs in the family room… Stiles?" She asks finally getting his attention away from the room.

"No this is perfect." He says back reassuringly.

"Good. Well I'll be right back. I left my backpack in the kitchen." He nods and she's off. She hurries down the stairs and back up. When she makes her way into her room she sees Stiles studying her photo board closely. "Do you like it? It took me forever to organize the pictures just right." He jumps slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Uh yeah. Is this… your sister?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah." She replies back with a warm smile letting him know its ok.

"You look so happy." He says staring intently at the last picture she ever took with her sister.

"I was… am." She corrects herself but he looks at her with such intensity she wants to melt away.

"She looks so much like you." He says, finally looking back at the picture.

"Yup. It's almost like we were sisters or something," she replies back.

"Oh hahaha." He says back humorlessly. "So where's this infinite amount of junk food I was promised?"

"You're going to love this." She walks over to the end of her bed where a medium, sized trunk sits on the floor. She kneels on her legs and opens it up. When she does his mouth falls open. The trunk is filled with so much candy and junk food its almost impossible to close.

"What are you planning for… a zombie apocalypse?"

"Something like that. What can I say? I like the movie theater feel in my room." She shrugs. "Oh I got these for you." She picks up a big bag of reeces and tosses it to him.

"You got me a whole bag of candy?" He asks surprised.

"Well yeah. You said you liked them and they were the only candy I didn't have… It's just chocolate Stiles. No big deal… So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Uh I don't know let me see." He walks over to the bookshelf ironically filled with movies. "Avery, these movies are all for girls or five year olds."

"One sec," she says holding up a finger. She walks over to her closet and slides out a large box filled to the brim with her hidden boyish movies. " I had to hide them in the closet since Lydia comes over sometimes for 'girls night'." She says adding air quotes at the end. He gets up and sifts through the box

"Wow. You have all of the Lord Of The Rings, Star Wars and Harry Potter movies on DVD. You are such a nerd." He says with a laugh. "And that's coming from me."

"Yes, yes I am. But a secret nerd so shhh."

The rest of the night was probably the best she's had since her sister passed. They just sat around watching movies, probably giving themselves diabetes with the amount of sugar they ate. They had many arguments on classic movies and candies they do or don't like. It felt good for her to bicker with someone again and to argue a point she was so passionate for when really it meant nothing to her. It was just good to be around him.

"I'm just saying that an Orc would kick a zombies ass." Stiles says shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm not arguing that. I'm arguing that a group of World War Z zombies could take over middle-earth easily."

"Ok now you're just mixing to much. I mean one zombie in a arena with an orc is enough-"

"That's not fair though! Zombies have power in numbers. So if we're comparing best of abilities then we would need like thirty at least."

"Yeah but that's a disadvantage to Orc since they fight in armies too."

"Army against army, zombies will still win."

"I… It… No. Orc's are coherent to what there doing in battle and they have freaking wolfs. It's no contest."

"Ok but zombies don't sense pain so they keep going until you cut off there heads. I mean really, can you imagine fighting an enemy who never stops attacking. Those ork wolfs will have there tails between there legs running in the other direction."

"You know what I declare a tie. There's no way we can actually ever figure this out and you're too crazy right now to see reason."

"All I got from that is that you forfeit."

"I did not forfeit. I declared a stalemate… there's a difference."

"It's ok to forfeit Stiles. Really, I'm shocked you lasted that long."

"Whatever, I'm done." Avery nods in triumph.

"Oh I still have to show you what I'm wearing tomorrow." She jumps up and walks into her closet.

"Oh yeah I told my dad and he said he can come." Stiles says loudly from the room. She closes the closet door and slips into the dress and heels she's planning on wearing to dinner. Then walks out to show Stiles.

"So what do you think?" She does a little twirl. He opens and closes his mouth trying to find the right words.

"You… you look great. I definitely have a better idea of what to wear now, thanks. I mean without this I probably would have shown up looking way under dressed and the whole…"

"Stiles, stop rambling. You look great it's fine." She shrugs and spins on her heels walking back to the closet. She slips back into her old outfit then opens the door and takes her seat on the floor next to Stiles. Instead she lays down this time propping her head on her hands.

"Stiles I have to tell you something. And you're not going to like it." His eyes shoot to her and away from the TV screen.

"This can't be good. You're never this serious."

"I'm going to Derek's house tomorrow before dinner and I'm going to talk to him." She waits for his reaction and it's actually a lot better then she predicted it would be.

"Seriously Derek?! I don't get you! Why him?" He asks throwing his hands in the air and pacing back and forth. She sits up and faces him.

"Have you forgotten the fact that I'm hunting down a murderous alpha? Derek might be able to help me with that. He might have information I would never know otherwise."

"I…eh…ugh! I hate you when you're right." He throws himself on top her bed in frustration.

"It's not like I'm marrying the guy I just need information."

"Ew! Why would you even bring marriage into this." He flinches dramatically. Then rubs the back of his neck. Great he's doing his serious thing.

"Sorry. Bad choice of words."

"It's fine. You're right though you should go." He sighs and leans back. She takes a seat at the end of the bed.

"Come on." She nudges his leg. "We can get some of my moms homemade ice cream come back upstairs and put a bunch of candy in it." He opens his eyes and peaks up at her. She raises her eyebrows and nudges him a couple of times until he starts to laugh.

"Fine."

They surprisingly manage to study a little between movies and refills. So when twelve o'clock rolls around neither of them can argue with Stiles dad commanding him to get home immediately. She walks him out to his car and gives him a goodbye hug. She can't help feeling safe with him. Something she hasn't felt in a while…scratch that ever.

The next day she's back to being on edge, standing in front of Derek's house by her car.

_Just go. You can do this. You're just asking a possible murderer to help you out… no biggy. Ok stop talking to yourself and go… now… now? Ok how about now?_

"Can I help you with something?" She hears Derek say behind her making her jump.

"Dear lord! Don't do that! Ugh that was so creepy." She shakes off the jitters and puts on her serious face once more. "Since you mentioned it actually you can help me with something." She waits for him to respond but of course he doesn't so she continues on. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" Instead of answering her though he just walks past her into the burnt down chard house. She follows close behind clutching onto her backpack strap. She's not afraid of Derek rather the answers he's going to give her.

"So?" He asks turning around to face her suddenly.

"Oh well it's kinda long story I don't know if you want to sit down for this or something." She adds trying to stall for time.

"I'm fine. You can sit there though." He gestures coldly to an old beat up couch that looks like it can barely support itself let alone her, but she gratefully excepts anyways.

"So… nice place you've got here." She says looking around the blackened house.

"Avery, why are you here?" He shoots back with a slow malicious tone.

"Oh… well um… remember when you asked me how I know about werewolves?"

"…Yes." He sounds deeply annoyed and that just starts to make Avery angry.

"Well I know because of this." She turns in her seat to reach her backpack and slowly takes out her sister's diary. She tosses the book to Derek and he catches it with ease.

"What is this?" He asks looking at the book as though it will transfer some werewolf killing disease.

"It's my sisters diary…" He looks up suddenly and gives her a weird look. "Just read the last couple of pages… You can read, right?" She adds in at the end as a joke, one that he obviously doesn't find funny. "That was a joke… sorry." She stares down at her hands and digs her nails into her palm to try and clam herself down, pain shoots up her arms but it sooths her in a weird way. She stays like this for a while and it seems that Derek changes his mind and decides to take a seat on the couch next to her.

"So where is she? Why can't she tell you what's going on?" He says trying to mask his shock with boredom but it doesn't work. Avery can see it in his eyes.

"She's dead." She says it simply, like its just a fact, but she can literally feel it cut her up inside. It's physically painful and she can tell Derek can see it in her eyes as she did in his. "Look… You've always been straight with me and I'm just asking for that now." She tries to sound confident but ends up sounding shaky. "A couple of months ago I found my sister dead in the bathroom with her wrists slashed. The police thought it was a suicide so no one investigated, but I know she didn't kill herself it's just not possible…" She stops suddenly her throat clenching up. Not too long though because she's scared she'll start to cry. "Here's the file on the investigation." She says grabbing the binder filled with information to cover her choke up.

"How'd you get this?" Derek asks taking the folder from her.

"I just asked the right detective... Everyone pities the poor girl whose sister killed herself." She likes how he doesn't react to any of this. He doesn't pity her, or apologize; he just focuses on the task at hand.

They sit silently for a couple of minutes for Derek to finish reading the file and notes that Avery wrote. Then he gets to the pictures. There are a couple of the security camera video and the others are from the crime scene… basically of her sisters dead body in a tub.

"I'll tell you one thing… You're right. Your sister didn't kill herself."

**I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think about where the story's heading. I would love to hear your guy's ideas or inputs. Sorry, about the grammar mistakes and again for taking so long. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

"Really?" She turns to him suddenly. For the first time since all of this has happened someone has finally told her she's not crazy and nothing has ever felt better in the whole world.

"Yeah." That's it that's all he says, no description of how he knows she's right just 'yeah'.

"Ok, I know you're not used to talking much but can you explain yourself please."

He sighs and rolls his eyes before talking. "Isn't it obvious? If your sister was a werewolf then she would've healed from the cuts before it killed her. My guess is that she was killed somewhere else and that probably isn't even her blood." She focuses on every word that leaves his mouth and processes it slowly. "So if we're done here you can go now."

"I have a couple of questions for you actually." She grabs the binder out of his hands and slides out a paper from the back and as she does it almost falls to the floor. She fumbles around with a couple of papers that came out as well until she is finally organized and sits up straight. She feels awkwardly and vulnerable like she's completely naked. "What's the difference between an alpha and a regular werewolf?" She looks up from the paper with searching eyes. For a second the look on Derek's face makes her think he'll throw her out without helping her at all but then it changes… it softens.

"It's mostly power and control. An alpha can turn people and they're stronger then the average werewolf they also have power over those they turn."

"So you're an alpha?"

"No." He sighs.

"I thought you turned Scott though."

"It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"Do you want to talk about Scott or your little problem?"

"You're right, sorry. Well my next question is how do you kill an alpha?" Derek looks at her like she's crazy.

"You can't. It's hard enough to kill them as a werewolf it's basically impossible to do it being just a normal human. The only humans with a chance are trained hunters." That's when the idea starts to creep into her mind and before she knows it its coming out of her mouth.

"So train me then." She shuts her mouth quickly and waits for a sarcastic retort that never comes.

"What's in it for me?"

"Social interaction, a healthy hobby, maybe a friend… maybe, I'm not quite sure yet so lets not get ahead of ourselves." She rambles this all out and still Derek sits there with an angry scowl on his face. "How about I talk you up to Scott and try and get him to accept you more? That and I'll owe you big… It never hurts to have people in debt to you."

"Be here tomorrow at four." And just like that he just gets up and walks away. She tries to follow him out the door but by time she makes it out he's gone.

"Nice to see you again too." She says to herself as she walks to her car.

She doesn't remember getting in the car, arriving home, or even taking a shower and getting ready for the dinner party that she cooked all night for. But voila here she is answering the doorbell and coming face to face with Stiles.

"Hey… Please come in." She shakes her head trying to release the fog from her mind

"Hey. Sorry my dad couldn't make it. He had to go on patrol."

"No problem that means more food for us." She shrugs and gestures for Stiles to come inside.

"Sounds good." He gives her a questionable look but covers it quickly when her parents enter the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Mason, it's so nice to meet you." He shakes their hands while wearing one of his big dorky smiles.

"Pleasure." Her mom replies back with a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Now how about we move this little greeting into the dining room I'm starving." Her dad rubs his hands together and skips away lightly as her mom tries to gently tap him for being impolite.

"I'll get the food served. Avery, please help me." They show Stiles where to sit and then head to the kitchen.

"Hey I forgot to mention it but Stiles mom passed so please don't bring up any awkward parent stuff… thanks. Oh, and if you could do that weird silent conversation thing with dad and tell him not to mention anything either that would be great."

"Of course honey. Grab the salads." Both the girls walk back into the dining room with two plates of salads and place them in front of the boys.

"So Stiles was telling me that he's on the lacrosse team at school." Her dad fills them in on the conversation they missed while shoveling the Caesar salad into his mouth.

"Yeah he's really good… Well I've never really seen him play but I assume he's really good." She smiles at Stiles who looks like a squirrel with his cheeks filled with bread.

"That's nice. Oh did you kids know about parent teacher conferences tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah." Stiles says finally swallowing.

"Now is that the one where you guys come with or is that the open house one? I'm never sure."

"We only have to go if we have a C or below." Stiles offers up the information, that was lost to Avery, with ease.

"So, Avery will you be joining us tomorrow?" Avery's dad turns to her with comical seriousness.

"No dad, I won't be. My worst grade is a B."

"What about you Stiles? Will the Mrs.'s and I get the pleasure of seeing you again tomorrow?" Again Avery's mom taps her husband lightly on the arm for his impoliteness.

"Why, no sir you won't." Stiles responds back with a nervous laugh.

"Good." Her dad nods with a smile. "Enough salad, when can we have real food?" Her dad moans.

"I'm with dad, I need meat." Avery agrees with a nod.

"Ugh. Avery, I swear." Her mom rolls her eyes and starts to get up.

"It's ok mom. Stiles and I can get this round." She offers seeing how Stiles can't get that 'talk to me' look off his face. "What do you want?" She says turning to Stiles when they enter the kitchen.

"I want you to tell me what happened with Derek and why you're being so spacey."

"Well, you'll just have wait. Now grab the roast and lets get back out there." She gives him a hip bump and walks back out.

"Oh honey that roast looks beautiful." Her mom praises her on her hard work, making Avery blush slightly.

"I thought you cooked dinner Mrs. Mason." Stiles says confused.

"Nope dinner was all Avery. I did however make dessert. Chocolate fudge lava cake." Avery swears she can see Stiles practically drooling as she serves out the roast and cooked potatoes.

The rest of the dinner went as well as it could have. It was sufficiently awkward at times, her parents embarrassed her, and Stiles and her father stuffed their faces fully. So when dessert came Avery was pretty sure that no one could eat too much.

"Would you like thirds Stiles?" Avery's mom asks politely.

"Yes… Please. Yes please." He replies back pulling his fork from his mouth.

"Me too." Avery adds in pushing her plate towards her mother. Causing Avery to get a dissatisfied shake of the head form her mother, Avery just shrugs it off though. It's chocolate fudge lava cake; no head shake is going to get between her and chocolate.

"So Stiles, would you like to see pictures of Avery as a baby? Or have we embarrassed her enough for one night?" Her dad asks with a big smile on his face.

"Dad!" She's knows he's joking because they don't have any baby pictures of her but still she likes to play along.

"You know what, I would love to see those pictures." Stiles laughs along.

"Stiles," she slaps his arm lightly and rolls her eyes.

"Next time we'll break out the photo album, but for now I think it's time for us old folk to go to bed." Her mom laughs but Avery knows that she was stung by the lack of pictures.

"I have to agree with the Mrs.' on this one." Her dad adds pulling out her mothers chair for her.

"Oh, well it was really nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Mason." Stiles says standing and shaking her parents hands once more.

"Don't feel like you have to leave though, you can stay as long as you like." Her mom adds before heading upstairs.

"That wasn't too bad." Avery says turning to Stiles once her parents are gone.

"Yeah your parents are really cool."

"Thanks."

"So what's wrong with you?" He asks suddenly throwing her off.

"Nothing. The talk with Derek went well and I'm going back tomorrow."

"That's not what I meant. I do want full details on that later though. What I meant was what's wrong with you? You can cook, you can dance ok, you're pretty smart, you're funny. What's wrong with you?" He gives her a skeptical look like she might confess to having a basement full of drugs or a collection of body parts in a freezer downstairs.

"Lots of things…" She says back but he just gives her the 'go on' look. "I don't like tomato sauce on pizza, whenever I pour myself a drink I put an odd number of ice cubes, I don't like being around people for too long, I have ADD and zone out way too much for my own good, I hate when people burp and don't say excuse me, I only like aquafresh toothpaste, I make weird faces to express my emotions, I have panic attacks, and anxiety attacks, I've never really done anything to crazy or exciting, I talk to myself a lot, and I hate peas, the list is endless really." She takes a deep breath after talking so much.

"So nothing really." Stiles laughs lightly.

"Basically I'm perfect, yeah. What can I say, I'm a cyborg," She nods. They both eat some cake in silence for a bit until Stiles remembers something.

"What did happen with Derek anyways?" He tries to sound casual bit it ends up coming out more eager.

"As I said before he gave me some answers and told me to come back tomorrow." She shrugs trying to slip it all past Stiles.

"Tomorrow? Why are you going back tomorrow?" Of course it didn't work.

"He's going to train me, so I can hunt the Alpha."

"Avery! You can't trust this guy. Especially in a situation where he could seriously hurt you."

"Stiles, I appreciate you worrying about me but it's not necessary. I can take care of myself."

"I know I don't have to but that's not going to stop me from doing it."

"Stiles I'm serious. Don't worry about me. I'm not a kid."

"I know that Avery. I'm not trying to be your mom. But you are my friend and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Thanks." She says it simply because she doesn't know how to feel about someone just plain worrying about her.

"You're welcome… Shit. I have to go." He says looking at his watch and seeing the time.

"Ok I'll walk you out." She gets up and quickly kicks off her heels making Stiles give her a funny look. "You try going a whole dinner party with shoes eating your feet four inches off the ground… it hurts." She puts her hands up and walks past him to the door bare foot.

"I'll take your word for it… Thanks for dinner." He adds in at the end as they reach the car.

"Anytime." For some reason it gets a little awkward. She's not really sure how to say goodbye. So she just does it. She throws her arms around him and whispers in his ear. "Thanks for worrying." Then pulls away all before Stiles has time to react.

"You're welcome." He adds slowly and watches her walk back to her door.

The rest of the night is basically chemistry homework. She has so much she decides it would just be best to turn her phone off so she can focus. But when she turns it on the next morning she sees she has about twenty texts from Stiles all describing some murder that took place at the video store that Lydia and Jackson witnessed. If any part of her was still tired it sure isn't anymore. She's up in seconds and throws on a sweater jeans and converse. She spends less then a minute on her makeup and grabs an apple for breakfast, the lunch her mom packed for her the night before and the present she got Allison for her birthday. She speeds to school but of course Lydia and Jackson are both missing. So she decides to say happy birthday to Allison.

"Hey, birthday girl!" She says trying to fake her happiness as she walks up to Allison. Who seems to be struggling shoving some balloons in her locker.

"Avery, shhh. I don't want anyone knowing."

"Oh. Yeah that's what I thought. I guess it's a good thing I talked Lydia out of that birthday bash she was planning on having."

"Thanks. How'd you know anyways?"

"Lydia…So is this secret the kind that I should ask about or the kind I should leave alone?"

"Ask me tomorrow. Maybe I'll be a little more willing to tell then." She says back focusing on the balloons that refuse to go back inside her locker. Avery turns around and sees Scott coming before Allison does and decides the best birthday present she could giver her was some alone time with Scott.

"Fine. But before I go." She digs through her backpack a bit and pulls out a small box holding in it a skinny silver bracelet with Allison's name carved into it on the outside and a quote on the inside that reads 'You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have.' She slips the small box into her hand and gives her a quick hug before the bell rings.

She has no choice but to go to her homeroom, but when chemistry finally rolls around she's sprinting there hoping that Jackson might have shown up late or Stiles was just going to pop up and say 'Just kidding'. She takes her usual seat by Danny and waits for people to file in. When Stiles finally walks in he takes a seat at the table behind Avery's and just opens his book and starts to drown it in highlighter. He literally didn't even notice her at all. Waitta build a girl's confidence. The class starts off with the teacher going over some mean way of telling them about teacher conferences

"What's wrong with you?" Danny asks glancing at her as they continue to be lectured at.

"Nothing. Why do you ask? Do I look like something's wrong with me?"

"Wow, calm down. What's up?" He can see something's wrong with her so he closes his binder and gives her all of his attention.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Lydia and Jackson," she shrugs. Its true she is worried about them but that's not the only thing that bugs her. She doesn't know what but something is off today.

"Avery don't worry about Lydia I seriously doubt anything on earth can hurt her. And don't worry about Jackson either."

"Why not?"

"Because he's right there." He says pointing at Jackson walk in late for class. Some pressure releases off Avery's chest but not much. Actually so little it kinda feels like nothings changed at all.

"Danny, can I ask you a question?" Stiles asks leaning over to Danny.

"No." Danny replies simply making Avery smile.

"Well I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Danny takes a minute to think about.

"No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answers still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Danny looks hurt by this question and she guessed it's because he didn't know the answer.

"He wouldn't tell me." He says finally.

"But he's your best friend." Danny just shakes his head slowly in response. " One more question."

"What?!"

"Do you find me attractive?" Danny looks at Avery finally and gives her the 'what the hell is wrong with this kid' look making her laugh and shrug. Stiles just slowly leans forward waiting for Danny's response and ends up falling off his chair making Avery laugh even harder. "Hey Avery." Stiles says finally noticing her but she only gives him a head nod and turns around. Once lunch comes she sits down completely alone since Allison decided to ditch with Scott, Lydia is MIA, and Danny is trying to talk to Jackson. Or she was alone until Jake shows up and slides into the seat next to her.

"Hey babe." He says leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey." She says back looking down at her plate.

"Wow, you look like shit. What happened?" He glances at her then shoves a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"I didn't have a lot of time this morning." She says suddenly super self-conscious.

"Well, you need to find more time in the morning. I can't keep being seen with you if you look like this babe."

"Then maybe you should go sit with Jackson and Danny. I'm not in the mood for you any of your crap today _babe_." She says getting up. She's not even sure where she's going until she sees Stiles sitting alone at his lunch table and joins him. "Hey." She doesn't mean to sound frustrated or angry but she knows it comes out that way.

"Uh hi. Are you mad at me or did I do something? Because you didn't answer any of my texts and this morning you didn't look too happy to see me."

"Oh my god no. I'm sorry Stiles I just turned off my phone and I'm just so worried about Lydia. I didn't mean to go all ice queen on you."

"What was with the evil hi two seconds ago then?" He asks skeptically.

"I just got in another fight with Jake. But I'm not supposed to talk about Jake with you so what's up?"

"Um nothing much." He says hesitantly like he's scared he might say something that might make her blow up again. "Well, I was thinking we could go to Lydia's house after school and see if she's ok."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." She's excited to see Lydia for all of two seconds until she remembers Derek. "I can't go though. I have to go to Derek's."

"Right."

"But you can still go. Yeah, I'll text Lydia to give her a heads up then you can go over and see if she's ok."

"I'm not sure Avery."

"Come on Stiles lets not pretend this isn't your dream to go to Lydia's house and be her night in shining armor."

"Well when you put it like that then, sure."

"Great."

When the bell finally rings she couldn't be more ready to get out of there. She runs to her car throws her stuff in the back and races home. She races upstairs changes from her jeans into some leggings, her converse into some sneakers and her sweater into a shirt that's three times too big then she's off to Derek's. She drives up at exactly four and walks up to door and knocks. Of course the door does that creepy slow open thing. She walks into the dark house and every part of her body screams at her to not be that dumb girl in the scary movies and to just turn around. She continues on though, for some random reason she keeps going. Two seconds later someone tackles her to the floor pinning her arms down. Of course it's none other then shirtless Derek. She has to admit that shirtless Derek pinning her down definitely makes her stomach do a somersault.

"If I was an alpha you would already be dead."

"Uh… fair point but that's why I'm here so I don't have to die an extremely painful death by alpha." He gets up and offers her his hand, which she gratefully accepts. "So what's first?" She asks wiping the dirt off of herself.

"Conditioning, you have to be strong to fight an alpha. Pull-ups there." He gestures to a door frame.

"Pull-ups?" She asks him raising her eyebrows. "Yeah, I don't think I can do those."

"Then try." He responds back obviously annoyed. Being the show off that he is though he jumps onto the door frame and starts to do pro skill pull-ups.

"… sure…" she responds slowly. She walks over to the door frame and tries to jump up to grab it. It takes her two tries to just grab onto the frame finally and when she tries to pull herself up her arms literally bend two inches. She keeps trying buts it's the same result.

"Stop this is painful to watch." He responds continuing to do pull-ups

"Your painful to watch." She says back as she keeps trying. "Sorry that was a bad come back… I'm just trying to focus." She finally decides to give up and jumps down. "Your right." He jumps down with her but then goes down into push-ups and starts to bust some of those out.

"Just try and keep up." He huffs out as he switches from two hands to one. She jumps down to the floor and starts to do push-ups on her already exhausted arms. Luckily she can actually do these though. A couple of seconds in though Derek stops suddenly.

"What is it? I thought I was doing pretty well. I mean I'm not one handed yet bu-" She starts to say but Derek rudely cuts her off.

"Shut up." She opens her mouth about to talk but Derek pulls her to her feet painfully by the arm. She's about to tell him to stop but he covers her mouth with his hand. She widens her eyes and gives him the dirtiest look she could muster up. He shoves her down the hall around a corner and into the closet. She just decides to lick his hand making him pull it away from her mouth. "What the hell was that?" He growls back.

"What the hell was that?!" She says yanking her arm away from his iron tight grip and gesturing wildly.

"Someone's here." As if it was coordinated to what Derek was saying there's a crash that Avery assumes is the door being busted open. Then people start to talk.

"No one home." A man says.

"Oh he's here." This one's a girl or at least Avery thinks she is. It's kinda hard to tell since she has a raspy voice. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the back yard." A different man is talking this time. He sounds younger then the first man but just as wanna be cool.

"Really? A dog joke?" The girl starts to talk. Avery assumes it's only the three of them since no one else has started to talk and she can't hear any more footsteps. " We're going there and that's the best you've got? If you want to provoke him say something like, too bad your sister bite it before she could have her first litter. To bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" As the girl start to bring up Derek's sister he starts to shake with rage. Avery doesn't know what to do, there's nothing she can do.

"Just keep quiet and stay here no matter what happens until I come back. Ok?" He turns to her quickly and waits for her to nod back before bursting out of the closet. She slowly closes the door behind him and sits on the floor bringing her knees to her chest. She can hear the younger one scream and Derek roar. There's some more crashing and roars for a moment and then she can hear Derek fall to the floor and moan.

"Wow this one grew up in all the right places." Avery can hear the girl begin to talk. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." _EW!_ Avery can hear the sounds of electricity and assumes Derek's the one being shocked. She wants to help. She wants to jump up and run out there to help the guy she's barely knows but she promised. So she just shuts her eyes as tight as she can and digs her nails into her palm.

"This is 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you or fire? Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes your sister was severed into peaces and used as bait to try to catch you, unpleasant, and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quiet true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls, we didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek responds shakily.

"Sweetie." Avery starts to shake with rage herself. She's not sure she's ever hated anyone she hasn't seen so much in her life. "Well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We didn't…" Avery can't hear the rest but she gets the main picture. "Do you hear that? There's no blip or up ticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister body Derek. What do you think did that a mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit to what you've been guessing which is the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy, unless you don't know who he is either. Well guess who just became totally useless?"

That's all Avery heard and then bam! Gunshots and the sound of running feet that she assumes is Derek. She lies to the floor rolled up in a ball and covers her neck and ears with her arms. It takes every ounce of strength for her not to scream or run out of the house. She can't help it though some tears finally leave her eyes. She doesn't know why though. It's not like she's sad or anything. She just cracks. She finally breaks from everything that's happened. It's only a couple of tears probably three total, and she wipes them away quickly after the shots end. No one ever has to know those tears slid down her face and no one ever will if she has anything to say about it. No one ever has to know she was weak or human for just a moment.

She feels like she's in that closet for an hour when really it was probably just thirty minutes for the hunters to clear out and Derek to come back. She's still on the floor with her hands over her ears and neck when he opens the door.

"Are you ok?" He asks actually sounding a bit worried for her. For a second all she feels is relief for him being alive, so much that she jumps up and throws her arms around him pulling him into a tight unexpected hug. It takes Derek a second but he very slowly hugs back. And then her anger hits.

"You ass!" She says pulling away form him. "You left me in a closet for an hour to get shot at!" She shoves him away and runs out to her car with him following her close behind.

"There was nothing I could do." He sounds tough again like nothing happened.

"You could have stayed with me!" She yells back rounding on him. "You could have kept your mouth shut."

"Avery, if I did that they would have found us. Then you would have been a liability and they would have killed you." She knows he's right so all of her anger melts away and she's just left with sadness.

"I'm… I'm sorry I yelled at you… and about your sister."

"Yeah." He says back coldly not really looking at her. She just rolls her eyes and decides it's a lost cause.

"I'll see you around." She says back before jumping in her car.

"Come back tomorrow at four. We can keep training then."

"Are you kidding me? There's no way in hell I'm coming back here and getting shot at some more."

"You felt helpless and weak when you were in that closet. You would never have to feel that way again if you continue training with me."

"What's in it for you?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I can think of something." For some reason this makes her laugh.

"You're starting to not hate me." She declares with a smile.

"No, I still hate you."

"But it's decreasing, isn't it?"

"You know what, maybe you shouldn't come back."

"I'll be here tomorrow." She says finally reaching for the door handle of the car. When she touches it though she feels like her palms are on fire. "Ow," She quickly pulls her hand back and looks down at them. Derek grabs both of her hands and looks down at them. It seems like she dug her nails into her palm so much that it broke skin and started to bleed. She didn't feel the pain until now or even notice the small streams of blood coming from each nail mark.

"How'd this happen?" He asks looking down at her.

"Bad habit I get when I'm nervous or worried or scared." He brushes his fingers over her palms and flinches. He then grabs onto both of her hands with his. She's confused for a second but then her pain starts to flow up into him. It looks like black blood flowing up his veins. "That's a cool trick… thanks."

"… Sorry you got shot at." He says simply before turning around and heading inside.

She can't help thinking about Derek the whole drive home. She thinks about what she heard in that closet, and for once she sees him as a human, not just some tough rude werewolf, but as someone who was made to be cold from all of the hardships and pain he's been put through. She admires his strength she has to admit. Only when she pulls into her driveway does she actually hear her phone and answer.

"Hello?" Avery asks picking it up too quick to read the caller ID.

"Finally you answer!"

"Stiles?"

"Of course it's Stiles! Who did you think it was the magical phone fairy?! Where the hell have you been I've been calling you for hours?"

"I got a little caught up at Derek's. What's wrong?"

"What caught you up at der- you know what that doesn't even matter. You heard about the mountain lion attack right?"

"Mountain lion attack?! At the school on teachers night where my parents were at?"

"I'm going to take that as a no… Just go check if your parents are ok and call me later." She loves that no matter how important something is Stiles will put on the back burner for her.

"Thanks I'll call you back." She replies hastily and hangs up.

She runs inside and yells for her parents who answer her from the kitchen. She can't get there fast enough to assess the damage.

"Are you two alright? I heard about the mountain lion attack and thought something was wrong." She runs up to her dad and gives him a hug then her mom.

"We're fine." Her mom responds back softly. She knows instantly that something is off when they don't hug her back so she pulls away and looks at their faces. That's when she's sure something's wrong.

"What is it then?" Avery asks confused.

"It's your father Avery, he died last night of a heart attack."

**I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think about where the story's heading. I would love to hear your guy's ideas or inputs. Sorry, about the grammar mistakes. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it's so long!**

Death is the most permanent thing on the planet. Not Shakespeare and not sharpie. It's also something that everyone must experience at some point in life. And when someone does experience it, hopefully at an old age, they are gone. Forever. Sure some people have brushes with death. They're gone for a few minutes but the doctors bring them back, but that's not the same thing as real death. Full blown, flat lined death, is the most permanent inescapable thing on the planet.

And when death does come and take whomever it does, to wherever they're meant to go, he leaves behind a path of destruction in his wake for everyone who was close to the deceased. Or at least he did when Avery lost her sister, but now… she doesn't know how to feel.

She remembers being confused since her dad is sitting right in front of her but then it hit her. It hit hard too, it was her dad that left them so long ago. Her mom tries to keep talking and even brings up a funeral that's supposed to take place in two days but her words don't seem to work through the veil draped over Avery's mind. The rest of the night is a haze. Avery remembers running out the door to her car and driving. That's basically it. She just drives up some random hill that opens up to peak with a perfect view of the city. Then she screams. She screams out her pain and anger and rage, she screams out everything. She gets back in her car and sits there for a moment. She refuses to cry. Why should she? That man ruined her childhood, she should be happy he's dead. But the more she thinks about it the more tears start to build up. She hears her phone ringing after a moment and sees its stiles so she decides to answer.

"Stiles." She says shakily and slightly out of breath.

"Avery? What's wrong? What happened?"

"He's dead, he's dead and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. And it's all falling apart. And I just…" Her throat turns into a giant pretzel and won't allow her to continue.

"Whose dead? Where are you?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I just drove up some hill and there's this peak that opens up to the city and I don't know where I am." She can feel the air leave her lungs and she knows she's about to have a panic attack.

"I think I know where you are. Just stay there. I'm on my way." It couldn't have been more then a couple of minutes but sitting alone in that car it feels like a lifetime. When Stiles does show up Avery jumps out of her car and runs to him and into his arms. He wraps himself around her and his warmth pours over her. She gasps for air and breaths in the smell of his jacket with rugged breaths all while Stiles strokes her hair.

"Avery what happened?" He asks softly but she can't talk yet because if she talks she knows she'll cry so instead she just shakes her ahead. She pulls away after a moment more and looks down at her shoes too ashamed to look at him but he won't let it go that easy. He cups her face in his hands and lifts it up to look at him. She hates that he does this because two small tears leave her eyes unwillingly and Stiles whips them away for her.

"Its ok to cry Avery…" He whispers to her. They stay like that for a moment and in that moment something passes between them. "Come on let's sit down." He says sliding an arm around her and leading her to the edge of the peak where they both take a seat on the floor next to each other. Avery leans into Stiles and he just wraps his arms around her resting his chin upon her head while they both admire the view.

"My real dad…" she croaks out, "he's the one who died… of a heart attack last night…" Her voice is raspy and she guesses it's because of her scream fest earlier.

"I'm so sorry Avery." He becomes quiet for a moment and for some reason she finds this comforting. They sit in silence for a while until she can't take it anymore. "How should I feel?" She asks finally pulling away to look at him. "I… I don't know how to feel."

"I don't think I can help you with something like that."

"I know. Wishful thinking I guess." She tries to sound light but the whole situation is so messed up it doesn't work. "There's a funeral in a couple days." She says it softly and more timid then she feels.

"Are you going?" He asks back after a moment.

"I don't know." She replies with tears returning to her eyes. "I'm scared." She says with shrug. She's surprised at how heavy the words feel leaving her mouth, and how hard they were to get out in the first place. Even though saying she's scared is the understatement of her life it's true. She's scared of seeing the life he left her for, of saying goodbye to a stranger, or even worse revisiting a monster, she's afraid of crying and her own emotions, and worst of all bringing up buried ones.

"Don't be, you have me." He says with a small sad smile, and just like that the whole situation feels a little less scary because she knows she doesn't have to face it alone.

"Can you come with me?" She asks so suddenly that Stiles looks a little frightened. "…To the funeral that is." She adds so there's no confusion.

"Yeah… yeah of course." He repeats himself more confidently the second time.

"Thanks." She says looking out at the view.

"Anytime." He replies to his hands.

"No really Stiles. Thank you." She puts her hand on his shoulder this time and looks deep into his eyes to let him know how much he means to her. "I uh… I don't think I could've handled this alone." She gives him a pained smile. She's honestly never had a friend as close as Stiles and she can't imagine life without him. "I should go home shouldn't I?"

"Your parents are probably worried about you but you should do whatever makes you feel best."

"Then I should stay here. I think I'm happiest here." She lies back down onto the floor and doesn't care one bit if her cloths and hair get completely filthy.

"Good," he replies back lying down alongside her.

"What did you have to tell me earlier?" She asks trying to take her mind off of the tornado of emotions rolling around up there.

"It's nothing it can wait." He tries to sound casual but she knows him to well.

"Stiles, you left me like twenty messages. Obviously it isn't nothing." She rolls over and gives him the 'talk to me look' that he usually wears with her.

"Well… I went to Lydia's house after school and I saw a video on her phone of the alpha. Or at least I think it's the alpha, it's kinda hard to tell. So I took her phone and deleted it."

"So Lydia knows about werewolves?" She asks surprised.

"No, I don't think so. She was pretty drugged when I got there though."

"So nothing else happened? Just the phone thing?"

"Well other then Lydia almost kissing me and my dad being hit by a car that's basically it," he shrugs.

"What?! Start from the beginning." She usually pushes her emotions down so it's easy for her to do it now.

"Well Lydia was kinda loopy and she leans in to kiss me and I'm all ready for it and everything and then… she calls me Jackson." He brings his hands up and back down onto his legs.

"Ooh that's a mood killer," she winces.

"Yeah no kidding. So after that happened I found the video took the phone and bailed."

"I'm sorry. I know you must have been ecstatic to kiss her."

"No, it's fine." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"What about your…" Her throat closes at the word for some reason making her feel like a huge drama queen. She just clears her throat and continues trying to make it seem casual. "Dad. How is he?" He looks at her for a moment but decides to play along and not mention anything.

"He's fine. Bruised up pretty bad but he's tough."

"So what I got from that was. Your…dad was hurt and he doesn't want you to worry but you're going to worry anyways because that's just who you are. Did I get that right?"

"Painfully so." He chuckles.

The rest of the night is good, well not good, but it's bearable. She covers her pain with fake smiles and idle chitchat. She can tell that Stiles knows she's in pain and he want's to talk about it but he knows better. He knows that she just want's to hide her pain with fake smiles and idle chitchat so he plays along. When she finally decides to go home she hugs Stiles tightly one last time and thanks him. They drive off in their separate cars and she arrives home around three in the morning. Her mom is asleep on the family room coach but her step dad is waiting up for her in the kitchen.

"Avery?" He tries to talk to her but she just runs up the stairs and into her room locking the door behind her.

She's not mad at him. Far from it, but talking to her step dad about her abusive bio dad's death is not something she's ready for. She is ready for sleep however so that's what she does, or at least she tries to but she doesn't have much luck. Instead it's just a lot of flashbacks to her childhood. She sleeps in total an hour that whole night and when her alarm goes off the next morning she just ignores it. Just like she ignores her mother knocking on the door with trays of food, because she's just not hungry. She doesn't feel like doing anything except lying in her bed and thinking about not thinking. In fact all of her feelings kind of lose their feeling until she just feels numb. When three o'clock rolls around her phone goes off with an alarm titled get ready for Derek's. She doesn't know what to do, if she goes she'll just have to pretend to be ok, but if she doesn't she'll feel like she's giving up on her sister, Quinn.

Quinn, she hasn't thought about her in a while, who she was at least, not just the murder case or Avery's sweet revenge scheme. And to Avery's dismay she takes satisfaction in that. She hates herself for hiding her sister away like she's some shameful secret. Quinn's death just hurts her so much and she's still not ready to face that pain.

But she has a decision to make, go to Derek's and shove the pain of this death in with her sisters, or finally face them both head on and get ready for the cry of a lifetime. Of course she picks to shove the pain away though, it's just too familiar of a pattern to break. She jumps up and throws on some running leggings and jacket and a pair of sneakers. She decides to run to Derek's house instead of drive so she grabs a water bottle and her headphones and is out the door. Luckily her mom had to go to the grocery store and her step dad had to go into the shop and took Roxy with him because she was not in the mood to explain her actions. When she arrives at Derek's house she's already exhausted from the run and just want's to crawl back into bed, but instead she knocks on the ancient door.

"You're late." He greets her as he opens the door turns around and walks away.

"I ran, sorry." Again when she tries to talk her voice comes out sore and horse. When Derek hears it like that he turns around and stares down at her. He holds his gaze for a moment longer before finally saying anything.

"What happened?" He asks simply.

"Nothing." She tries to sound confident but knows it doesn't work.

"I can hear your heart beat."

"So? You've been wrong before." She walks past him trying to avoid his searching eyes.

"I can smell it on you." She turns back around at his words and gives him a weird look. She then grabs the collar of her jacket and smells it.

"That's just sweat." She says definitively.

"No, I can smell the emotions you're giving off. And I'm getting a lot of sadness and anger coming from you, more then usual too. So I'll ask you one more time, what happened?" He walks closer to her and stands over her like he's a teacher and she's a five year old that refuses to share.

"… My dad…" The words refuse to leave her mouth but she forces it out one by one. "My real dad, he died last night of a heart attack." She says it to a wall behind Derek since she refuses to look at him. Derek's eyes soften as he opens her mouth slowly. He shuts it quickly, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay. I had the same reaction. Let's just get to training." She finally brings her eyes up to his and is shocked to see a look of understanding dance across his face.

"Ok. Let's start with pull ups." He says and walks over to the doorframe and goes at it. After he at last comes to accept her lack of ability to do pull-ups, he decides to teach her how to fight. He leads her outside and places her a few feet in front of him.

"What now?" She asks looking around for some gloves or thingies she's supposed to punch.

"This." He says and lungs at her with werewolf speed knocking her back and get the wind knocked out of her. Derek walks over to her and stands with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell was that?" She asks gasping for air.

"You're going to be fighting an Alpha. You need to get used to this kind of power and speed and then triple it. If you even want a chance at the alpha you need to be able to beat me easily." He offers her his hand to help her up but she just swats it away and gets up on her own. One thing Derek needs to learn is how to handle an emotional bomb with a short fuse like Avery.

"Fine. Then teach me how to do that." She huffs while dusting herself off.

"Ok. When someone lunges at you, you need to …" Derek spends the rest of the training session making Avery fall on her butt and get bruised up then telling her after the fact how to avoid it.

By the time the class is over she can barely walk and already has little purple splotches popping up all over her body. She sits on the floor trying to regain some strength before the run home.

"Come on." Derek says coming back out of the house he just entered and making his was over to his car.

"If you're going to take me to some lake, tie me up, and push me in and only tell me how I could have avoided that after I'm already dead, I think I'll pass."

"I'm taking you home. Or would you rather run?" He sounds just as snarky as he usually does and she's grateful for it.

"No, no, no. A field trip in the Camaro is just fine… thanks." She says running over to the shiny black car.

She jumps in and admires the nice car. "Hey, can I name your car Black Pearl? It looks like a pearl to me." She says definitively.

"If you ever call my car that again I'll run you over with it."

"Ok, point taken." She puts her hands up in surrender. They drive in silence for a while until they reach her house.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Derek says right as Avery's about to jump out of the car.

"Thanks…You're not as bad as everyone says you are."

"You're right… I'm worse."

"No, I think you're way better. You just try to hide it." She gets out and closes the door. "I'll see you day after tomorrow for training. How's four?" She asks through the open window of the passenger car door.

"Don't be late." He says and drives off leaving Avery on the sidewalk.

She runs inside before her parents come home and showers then goes back to bed. She has five text messages that she didn't bother reading so she decides to check them out now.

Allison- Hey I'm going to be MIA for a while. I think I'm going to be grounded till the end of time. I'll see you on Monday though. Hopefully.

Scott- Hey can you tell Stiles I'm sorry for me. Unless you're not talking to me either then I'm sorry… to you I mean… you and Stiles… I'm sorry to both of you.

Jake- Hey I'm sorry for how I was acting at lunch. Can I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner tomorrow?

Stiles- Hi. I was just going to ask if you're ok… but the more I think about it the more stupid that question seems. Of course you're not ok. 'How are you seems?' better so I'll go with that. Oh and you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to.

Stiles- Oh I forgot to ask the details about the funeral. If you still want me to go that is. I get it if you want to go alone, or not at all. I get that too.

She thinks for a moment on how she wants to play this and as usual she goes with the, hide the bad thing that happened under a smile.

Avery to Jake- Can't, I already have plans, g2g busy. Ttyl… or not.

Avery to Scott- I'm not mad and I'll pass your message along.

Avery to Stiles- I'm still in. Pick me up at 12, the drive will take over an hour probably and were a nice black button up shirt.

Avery to Stiles- oh and Scott says sorry.

She then continues to shut her phone off, because for right now she's done with people. She's not however done with sleep and even though it's barely seven she sleeps well because she's too emotionally taxed to do anything else. Her mom knocks on the door to try and get her to eat something but she refuses to answer because even though she hasn't eaten in a day she's just not hungry.

The next morning she feels numb. She gets up and does her make up with extra care then rummages through her closet and pulls out the dress she wore to her sister's funeral. She knows it might be cheap but she can't imagine going shopping right now or wearing another dress to a funeral deeming it an outcaste and never to be worn again. So she slips into the dress with a black mildly puffy skirt and a pink top with black lace overlapping on the bottom and a more black lace accents around the collar. She pairs it with a simple pair of black heels and a black and pink purse. She's ready with time to spare and turns back on her phone to check her messages and can see she has three.

Jake- what are you doing? Can you try and get out of it?

Scott- Thanks Avery, I owe you big time.

Stiles- I'll be there.

Avery to Jake- No I can't get out of it and it's really none of your business.

Avery to Stiles- I'll be waiting outside at exactly twelve and I'll bring food for the drive.

She looks out the window and can see her parent's cars are gone. She has a feeling that that was her mothers doing to make sure they were out of the house at exactly the time she should leave to get to the funeral. She's grateful for it too. She walks down the stairs and packs a bag of chips and sodas and anything they might need to distract themselves from the drive. She then walks outside ten minutes early and Stiles is already waiting for her in his car. He jumps out when he sees her and meets her by the passenger door.

"Wow. You look…"

"Funeral appropriate?" She asks looking down at her own outfit.

"I was going to say great but that works too." She gives him a hallow smile then takes in his appearance. He's wearing a nice black button up shirt and a nice pair of pants basically he looks amazing.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She tries to smile but it ends up looking more like a wince. "We should get going." She says trying to avoid the 'what's wrong' look that she knows is dancing across Stiles face. She slides into the passenger seat and prepares for the long drive.

That's definitely what it was, a long drive. Even though it wasn't it was. Avery had to turn her phone off since Jake kept txting her and it made Stiles rigid. She didn't eat anything but pretended to so it doesn't look weird, she's just not hungry. They pull up to the small church five minutes before the service is supposed to start. Stiles jumps out and walks around to the passenger side where Avery is stuck in her sleep.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because I can get back in the car and we can turn around and go home."

"No, I'm fine. Lets do this." She shakes her head and gets out of the car.

They walk in and Avery is surprised to see the church fully packed. They slip into a seats in the back without talking to anyone as the service starts.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of a brilliant man. He was a father, a husband, and a dear friend to all that knew him. And now his family would like to say a few words." The pastor steps down and a skinny blond lady steps up.

"My husband was my best friend. We fell in love instantly and were blessed with our first child, Alex. He was gentle and kind…" She stops as the tears begin to flow but picks up again. "We moved out here and he opened up a new hunting shop." She chuckles lightly. "He loved that shop. We had our other two throughout the years and he never faltered in being a great father." Avery stares at this stranger and the words that flow from her mouth and sees those as strangers as well. She follows the woman's gaze and sees a group of four children. They're all crying and they look so sad that Avery aces for them. She still hates them though, and with every complement the women says about her father it feels like knifes being driven into her heart. "He always put his family first and would drop anything to help us…" She just kept going. It was so painful that when it finally ended Avery didn't even realize that she grabbed onto Stiles hand.

Five other people made speeches and each of them went on and on about how amazing of a guy he was. By the end Avery thought she was torn to shreds and she clutched Stiles hand like it was her anchor to humanity. Everyone stands after the service is over and her fathers current family stood by the door so people could give there condolences as they exited. Avery didn't want to see them much less talk to them. But what could she do with them blocking the door. So she stalls for time by walking over to her dad to say goodbye. Stiles stood next to her with their hands still linked together.

"I hate you." She says to the closed casket that her tears fall onto. "You were a horrible human being and you deserved to die." She chokes up and Stiles squeezes her hands. They turn around and make their way to the door where they have to say something to that family.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Stiles says and shakes the lady's hand.

"I'm sorry as well." Avery says and shakes her hand. As she tries to pull away though the lady won't let go.

"I know you." The wife of her father says looking deep into her eyes, the eyes she got from her father.

"You must be mistaken. We really must be going. I'm sorry for your loss." She says yanking her hand away and pushes Stiles out the door. As they make there way to the car she realizes the worst thing possible, she forgot her purse. "Wait. I… I forgot my bag in the isle." She stops and Stiles has to follow suit since there still linked together.

"Do you want me to go in and get it for you?" He looks down into her eyes and she shakes her head.

"Just start the car I'll be right back." She lets go of his hand and runs back into the church. As she walks through the doors she realizes that her dads wife and Avery assumes her sister are sitting in the front isles talking just load enough for Avery to hear them.

"I don't know why she would come. He obviously didn't love them. He loved me. That's why he left them and that whore for Alex and me. So why would that little bitch show up to his funeral." Avery's stepmother says looking at her hands and crying.

"I had to call them Sheila." Her sister consoles her.

"He never loved them." She sobs. "He threw them away like they were yesterdays trash. He didn't even give them a second thought. He loved Alex, and Jessie and Chris and he told them that every day." Tears come to Avery's eyes and she grabs her bag from the back isle. She turns to leave and sees Stiles standing in the doorway. He heard everything as well. "I bet they live in some shack in the middle of nowhere. He probably hated them for wanting to keep us apart. That's why I hid the invitation to the oldest ones funeral." Avery's tears keep coming but they come because she's angry not because she's hurt by her words. Those tears will come later. Avery turns around and storms over to the two women.

"Sheila you didn't." The sister gasps, then sees Avery coming up from behind them and freezes.

"I know you lost someone and I know you're hurt, but I lost someone too. And you're wrong he didn't hate us." She pulls out her wallet and inside it holds the letter her dad left for her the day he left, the one she's carried with her since that day. She points to the ending that reads, _I'll always love you -dad_. "He didn't hate us. We hated him. And if he wanted to leave us for some trashy slut who got pregnant to rip a family apart then that's on him. But don't you dare ever call my mother a whore or say that we're in need, because only one of us has three children and no job and it's not me." She begins to turn around but stops. "He missed his oldest daughters funeral and died without saying a last goodbye to her and that's something you'll have to live with for the rest of your life. Burn in hell, bitch." She then continues to on her way out the door with Stiles following close behind. They walk down the steps of the church and into the running car parked outside.

She cries silently the whole ride home. Avery wishes that Sheila's words don't hurt her like they do, but they do. They hurt so much she wants to cut out her own heart. When they pull up to her house she gives Stiles a quick thank you then jumps out of the car and runs to her door. She walks in and sees her mom on the coach watching TV.

"Mom?" She says with tears pouring down her face. Her mom sits up and Avery is crying into her mom's arms in a matter of seconds. All the tears she's been bottling up since her sisters death finally come pouring out.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think about where the story's heading. I would love to hear your guy's ideas or inputs. Sorry, about the grammar mistakes. Oh, and sorry it was so depressing. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sadly I did not write Teen Wolf.**

**Hi! I was thinking about having Zoey Deutch to resemble Avery but I'm not 100% sure. It was between her and Lucy Hale. I would love to hear what you guys think though. I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it's so long!**

Avery doesn't want to go to school but doesn't really have a choice, if she want's everything back to normal she has to go. And normal is the only thing she want's right now. She realized last night when she was crying with her mother that she has to step away from the supernatural, that means she has to step away form Scott and Stiles. She has to focus on her life for right now and that means school and training with Derek. She knows that Derek is technically supernatural but she needs him for her revenge and she seriously doubts she'll ever be willing to give that up.

She slips into a dress with a light pink skirt and a flower patterned top. She pairs it with pink lace flats and a skinny gold belt with a tiny bow in the middle. She then puts on a gold collar necklace and puts all of her school things into a beige purse. She looks at herself in the mirror and admits she looks decent like nothing ever happened. She walks down stairs and is surprised with a breakfast buffet.

"Hey… what's the occasion?" Avery asks her mom as she walks into the kitchen.

"Oh, no occasion. I just woke up early and was a tad bored." Her mom smiles at her as she picks up a piece of bacon. She hasn't eaten in two days and she's still not hungry, but she's striving for normal and normal people eat, so she does too. Once she's done eating she grabs her keys and is about to leave when her mom stops her. "Honey, I called the school and told them what's happening, so if you ever need to take a break just tell your teacher and you can go straight to the office."

"What exactly did you tell them?" She turns to her mom.

"Don't worry. I didn't mention your sister. Even though it's in your file and if anyone reads it they'll know, I didn't mention her. I just said your biological father died that's all." She raises her hands to show she means no harm.

"Mom, I'm fine I don't need any breaks from school or time off. I just want normal. So this normal girl is going to go to her normal school to hang out with her normal friends and learn normal things. Love you!" She shouts from the door.

On the way to school Avery's mind wanders, not to anything in particular, it just wanders away. She pulls into the parking spot next to Lydia's bug and gets out. She walks with what she thinks is confidence over to Lydia and Allison, who are gathered by the lockers.

"Hey." Avery says with a smile.

"Hey." The both reply then go back to their conversation about Scott and Allison.

They know Avery wouldn't approve so they don't bother forcing her to talk. Avery sees Scott enter through the double doors and Avery turns around quickly so she doesn't have to talk to him. Now that she's thinking about it, avoiding Scott and Stiles might not be the easiest thing. She has almost all of the same classes as them and the same free period. The whole morning is her dodging behind people and doing a lot of embarrassing crouching down. What makes it worse is that Stiles is apparently still mad at Scott so she has to double the hiding since they're not with each other. She finally can get a break at lunch with Allison and Lydia.

"The what of who?" Lydia asks Allison even though she obviously doesn't care.

"The…" Avery can't even comprehend what Allison just said since it's in like French or something. "Listen…." And then Allison jumps into some story about an infamous monster.

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asks.

"I second that question." Avery says finally participating in the conversation.

"This, It is believed that labet was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter, who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature... His name was Argent." Avery isn't too surprise by this ending since she already knows Allison's family are hunters.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia asks in her usual bored tone.

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison turns the book around to show Lydia and Avery. "Lydia?" Allison asks after a moment of Lydia intently staring at the picture of a standing wolfy looking thing.

"Lydia?" Avery asks as well since the first time didn't seem to snap the trance she's in.

"It looks like a big wolf." She says with a sassy tone like nothing ever happened. "See you in history." She says then gets up and leaves

"Kay bye!" Avery says waving goodbye over dramatically making Allison smile. "That was weird." She adds taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"No kidding. So what do you think about all of this?" She looks hopefully at Avery.

"Uh… I think it's perfect for the assignment. A+ coming your way girl, really." She nods.

"Thanks," Allison smiles. Then all her smile drops all of a sudden. "Scott." Avery follows her line of vision and sees Scott and Stiles running from the cafeteria. She guess's she's not the only one trying to avoid someone. "Scott wait." Allison gets up and starts to chase after him. "Are you coming?" She asks over her shoulder.

"Uh… Sure." Avery says her curiosity peaking. She runs after Allison with her sandwich in her hand. She rounds the corner and sees Allison stop in front of the boy's bathroom. "Why are we stopping?" Avery asks slightly out of breath.

"He went into the boys bathroom." She replies back hesitantly.

"So? I say we bust through those doors. I seriously doubt any boys would mind a super hot girl barging in there and her moderately cute friend following close behind."

"You're more then just moderately cute." Allison says back.

"Oh I know I was talking about you." Avery replies back with a smile. "Just kidding we're both pretty adorable." She says laughing as Allison hits her arm lightly. "But I still vote we go in."

"Avery, I can't do that. Lets just go back to the cafeteria." Allison looks hurt but covers it with a smile.

"Whatever you want you. I live to serve. Want a bite? It's chicken." She says waving her sandwich in Allison's face.

They walk back to the lunchroom and wait for the bell to ring. When it finally does Allison goes off to class and Avery decides to wander the halls. As she's wandering though she sees Scott with all of his lacrosse equipment making his way to the field. She may be trying to avoid him but it's not ok for him to avoid Allison so Avery decides to say something about it.

"Hey, McCall!" She says fast walking across the field to talk to him.

"Avery, what are you doing here?" Scott asks shocked and a little scared looking.

"Avery?" She hears Stiles say from behind her. She holds up a hand giving the 'I'll get to you later' hand gesture.

"Why are you avoiding Allison? She doesn't deserve to be iced out."

"Funny." She hears Stiles say behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She turns to him.

"Just that you've obviously been avoiding us all day. For no reason I might add." He looks more edgy and confidant today then usual.

"I have a reason, I'm just not up for sharing."

"Oh but you want Scott to share his reasons?"

"Yeah actually I do." She says her anger boiling up.

"Guys, stop." Scott steps between the two of them, facing Avery. "Look I'm only avoiding Allison because I don't want her to get hurt. If my emotions become to strong then I turn and she makes my emotions go crazy. That's why we're out here. So I can learn to control them?"

"Is that true?" She asks Stiles peeking over Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah." He replies back not looking at her.

"Fine, then let me help." She says folding her arms across her chest.

"Ok, we need all the help we can get." Scott agrees

"So you're talking to us now?" Stiles looks back at her.

"Now that you mention it I would love to talk to you in private." She says giving him an angry look.

"Scott has super hearing it's really pointless going anywhere else." Stiles says back. She can tell he's not really mad at her just hurt.

"Here." She tosses Scott her ipod and headphones. "I suggest Riptide but pick whatever you want." He nods hesitantly and puts the headphones on.

"What?" Stiles asks looking at his shoes.

"Look, I was only avoiding you because I was trying to be normal for like five seconds. I thought it would help decomplicate my life but I was obviously wrong. I've never been normal and I can't start now. So I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I get it." He smiles and looks at her form the side of his eye. "Come on you're going to like this." He walks past her and over to Scott. She's glad that her and Stiles are ok but that doesn't change the fact that she's going to try and pull back from him and Scott.

"Put this on." Stiles says handing Scott something.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asks back confused.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles replies back with a nod.

"You mean you stole." Avery adds in, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. You're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coaches phone?" Scott asks giving Stiles a weird look.

"That I stole." Stiles replies back with a nod.

"Why?" Scott asks with a trace of a smile dancing across his lips.

"Oh yes, I would love to hear your great reason for breaking the law." Avery says with a smile.

"Alright well your hear rate goes up when you go wolf right? When your playing lacrosse, when your with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tide to learning how to control your heart rate."

"Like the incredible hulk." Scott says with a smile at the two of them.

"Kinda like the incredible hulk, yeah."

"I'm like the incredible hulk"

"Just shut up and put the strap on."

"Careful Stiles, you don't want Bruce Banner getting too angry." Avery says too Stiles causing the two boys to give her surprised looks. "Ok, Hulks alter ego isn't information that's hard to come by. I just watched the movies," she shrugs but they still give her weird looks. "Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" She says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…" Scott says slowly narrowing his eyes. Stiles helps get the monitor on Scott then duck tapes his hands behind his back.

"Ok. Now try not to get angry." Avery was starting to wonder the point of all of this but when Stiles nails Scott in the face with a lacrosse ball it all makes sense.

"That looked like it hurt." Avery winces.

"Wanna try?" Stiles asks offering her a ball.

"Uh. I suppose, if I'm helping Scott." She replies back with a smile. She steps in front of Scott and smiles. "Tell me if I throw harder then Stiles." And then she throws as hard as she can and hits Scott in the gut.

"Yeah… Definitely harder then Stiles." He coughs out bending down.

"Yay!" She throws her arms up in celebration. "Almighty winner… Avery Mason! Woo!" She cheers for herself like a large crowd of people.

"Wow, someone's a sore winner." Stiles says rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sore at all, that's why I won. A little tip for next time." She says with a wink and hears Scott chuckle.

"I'm just going to ignore that and throw," Stiles says back.

"Good you need the practice."

"I'm ignoring you." Stiles says right before he throws. He throws a couple more times with many objections from Scott until a particularly painful one hits Scott in the gut causing him to go to the floor in pain. The phone starts to beep indicating that Scott's heartbeat is reaching a dangerous level. Avery runs over to him quickly but before she can even reach him the beeping begins to slow.

"You were starting to change." Avery points out. "But you probably know that. So what was it?"

"Anger. It was more than that though. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott grunts back.

"So, it is anger then. Derek's right," Stiles admits.

"I can't be around Allison."

"Why? Because she makes you happy?" Avery asks a little protective of her best friend.

"No, because she makes me weak."

"That's so lame." She says shaking her head and getting up. "I have to get my economics book from my locker. I'll see you guy's in class... You know the class with Allison in it." Avery adds the last part to purposely through Scott off then walks off to the school.

She does exactly what she said she would do and gets her book. She ends up getting to class early and taking the seat she usually gets. She hates being early because there's always that awkward student teacher silence or even worse the teacher tries to talk making horrible conversation about weekends and homework. Luckily a couple other people show up early as well so she has some buffers between her and Coach. Scott walks in with Stiles being a few of the early-ish people. Scott takes his usual seat next to Avery since she always gives Scott the notes he missed or forgot to take and Stiles begins to take his normal seat behind her when Scott tries desperately to get him to sit in the seat behind him so Allison doesn't get the chance to. He's too late though; Allison swoops in and takes the seat behind Scott with a laughing Avery next to him.

"Smooth," Avery whispers to Scott and laughs some more. "This is going to be fun." Avery says turning to talk to Stiles as Allison engages Scott in a conversation.

"You're heartless sometimes." Stiles replies back shaking his head.

"No, I have a heart. It's just one that likes to laugh at other's awkward situations."

"Heartless."

"Debatable."

"Lets settle down." Coach says after slamming a textbook onto a pile of others on the desk. "Lets start with a brief summary of last nights reading."

Avery sinks in her seat so she doesn't get called on. She did the homework but she hates answering questions in class. Her palms get all sweaty and her voice goes up like three octaves higher then normal if she can get herself to say anything at all, it's just not pretty. Plenty of outgoing people wanting to shine raise their hands though so it looks like she's safe.

"Greenberg, put your hand down, everyone knows you did the reading." Coach says harshly. "How 'bout a… McCall?" He asks turning his wrath on Scott.

To which Scott replies with an intelligent. "Wha?"

"The reading," Coach says leaning against his desk and folding his arms across his chest.

"Last nights reading?" Scott asks back.

"How about the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach asks sarcastically.

"What?

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall?"

"Very," Scott replies back giving Stiles a look and a small glance at Avery to which she replies with a tiny salute.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach says done with playing games.

"Um, I think I forgot." Scott replies back slightly petrified.

"Nice work McCall. It's not unlike your average D in this class." A couple people chuckle and Avery shoots them dirty looks getting some of them to stop. "You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize the previous nights reading?" Stiles taps Avery on the shoulder and she turns around to see that the heart monitor is acting up, and it gets even worse as Coach continues.

"No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read… in your entire life! A blog, how about a… how about a back of a cereal box?! No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website that you visit every night?!" Ew Avery mouths to Stiles then they both go back to worrying about Scott whose about to wolf-out in front of everyone. "Thank you McCall, thank you. Thank you McCall, thank you for distinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation! You just blew it for everybody! Thanks, next practice you can start with suicide runs."

Then all of a sudden the monitor starts to calm down and Scott's heart rate drops. Avery looks up at Stiles confused and is met with the same look she's giving him. They both look over to Scott and notice him and Allison holding hands under the table. Avery puts her hands over her heart and does an over dramatic silent 'AW!' to which Allison looks over at her just in time to see her doing. Allison laughs lightly and shakes her head. When the bell rings Avery follows Scott and Stiles out the double doors.

"It's her." Stiles says simply like Scott and Avery should know what he's talking about.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks confused.

"I second that question." Avery agrees.

"It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her," Stiles continues.

"Ok." Scott confirms hesitantly.

"Remember the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Stiles offers up yet another example.

"Yeah I did," Scott agrees.

"That's what brought you back, so you could score. Then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me… She brings you back is what I'm saying," Stiles adds at the end to simplify.

"No, no, no But it's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her, or touching he-" Scott starts.

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex." Scott's eyes glaze over the second Stiles mentions sex with Allison.

"You're thinking about sex right now. Aren't you?" Stiles asks turning to Scott.

"Yeah, sorry." Avery smacks Scott's arm after he finishes his sentence.

"That's my best friend you're imagining about up there."

"Look back in the class room when she was holding your hand that was different. I don't think she makes you weak. I think she gives you control." Stiles says getting them back on track.

"Like an anchor." Avery adds in.

"Yeah, like an anchor." Stiles agrees.

"You mean because I love her." Scott says it like it's nothing but Avery's mouth falls open.

"Exactly." Stiles agrees with Scott.

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did." Stiles and Avery both say at the same time but Avery is a little more enthusiastic about it.

"I love her." Scott says again but more confident and meaningful this time causing a big smile to break out on Avery's face.

"That's great now moving on-" Stiles begins.

"No, no, no really I think I'm totally in love with her." He repeats again

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sorry. So what do I do?" Scott says snapping out of the trance he's in.

"I don't know… Yet." Stiles replies and turns around in circles thinking until he get a certain look on his face.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea aren't you?" Scott asks looking slightly afraid.

"Yeah." Stiles confirms

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" Scott asks with a silent Avery next to him. She thinks it's best to observe in a situation like this. See the boys in their natural habitat.

"Maybe."

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles grabs Scott's arm and drags him along with Avery following close behind. They walk out to the parking lot and end up by a truck.

"What are we doing?" Avery finally asks.

"You'll see, hold on. Ok, stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Here, use mine." Avery hands Scott her keys, which have a cute little stuff animal elephant and metal turtle key chains attached. Stiles and Scott look at the key chains then up at her. "What? They're my favorite animals." She replies back with a shrug.

"Ok it doesn't matter just hold them up like this." Stiles says adjusting them in Scott's hands so one key is standing straight up. "Now whatever happens just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Stiles asks Scott and he nods back confused. "Ok. Just keep holding it right there." And then Stiles just walks away. Only when Scott and Avery hear the sound of the nice truck being keyed do they realize what Stiles is actually doing.

"Hey, hey, hey dude what do you think you're doing to that truck bro?" Stiles shouts loudly pointing at Scott so the big intimidating truck owners look over at him.

"What the hell?!" The big one yells over to Scott making him shove Avery's keys back into her hand and shake his head. It doesn't matter though because the guy punches Scott in the face two seconds later.

"Oh my God!" Avery runs over to Stiles and punches him in the arm. "That was your brilliant plan? Getting the crap beaten out of your best friend?"

"If it works, yeah." He replies back with a shrug. They both look at the monitor and it starts beeping. "Oh, that's not ok." Stiles adds in commentary to the brutal pounding Scott's getting. The monitor bleeps more and more until suddenly it starts to slow.

"Ok, it worked. Now break up the fight." Avery says to Stiles.

"I can't go into that. They'll murder me."

"Stiles, I'm in heels, I can't help." They both look down at her black lace up ankle boots then back up to each other, Stiles just shrugs. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

She takes a deep breath and walks forward. She taps one of the boys whose mid kicking Scott and he turns around and gives her a 'hey what's up?' head nod she smiles then punches him in the face the way Derek showed her how. He stumbles back and she takes it upon herself to kick another guy in the shins and when he turns around she punches him in the face too, harder then the last guy. The first one she punched recovers and charges at her. Compared to Derek though he looks like he's going in slow motion and she just uses the move Derek showed her last lesson which lands the guy on the floor. The other guy she punched is starting to recover and apparently she did well enough to get the other guys attention and he turns to her too. One guy at a time is her limit and she starts to become a little worried when her Chemistry teacher shows up.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Mr. Harris asks the three of them as the group of boys they were just fighting run away. Avery turns around and sees Stiles holding up the phone and grinning.

"Uh nothing." Avery says with a shrug hoping it might work in getting them off. Of course it doesn't and they're led inside to the chemistry class to receive a detention she assumes. The three of them take seats at a lab station a couple of desks away form the front of the class.

"Thanks. For helping me back there." Scott says holding a tissue up to his bloody nose.

"Any time, but don't go getting in fights too often." She looks down at her hands and her knuckles are all bruised with one of them bleeding.

"Deal," he smiles.

"Avery Mason, come here please." Her heart races a billion beats a second as she walks forward to Mr. Harris.

"Yes?" She asks probably too quietly to be heard.

"I heard about your dad dying, and I wanted to know if that was the reason for the little incident earlier." He doesn't ask in a concerned way but it doesn't matter, she has a chance at an escape and was all game. So she brought on the fake tears.

"I uh… I just never really got to know him and it just hurts so much that I'll never get the chance to really bond with him. I was just trying to feel some emotion other then sadness. I know what I did was wrong though, and it won't happen again." She grabs a tissue from the box on his desk and blows her nose. "I just miss him so much." She sobs into the tissue some more then peaks up and sees how her little act is working. It looks like it does the trick since Mr. Harris looks kind of scared and uncomfortable.

"Oh, well. Why don't we just let this one go with a warning?" He says slowly worried she might want to talk about it or ask for a hug or something. She nods quickly still crying silently. "But you need to find better friends then these two idiots. Like Jackson and Danny." He adds at the end causing her to go right back to hating him.

"I'll try." She says whipping her tears.

"Ok, you can go." He gestures to the door and she leaves giving Scott and Stiles a wave on the way out. Scott gives her a worried look and she realizes he must have been listening in. Which means he knows about her dad dying.

As she's walking out she gets a text from Stiles

Stiles- Hey its Scott. I was wondering if you could stop by my work and tell my boss I'm going to be late.

Avery- I'm on my way now. And I know you heard that stuff about my dad, and it's ok. I'm fine.

She texts back and pulls out of the school parking lot. When she gets to the animal clinic it's already closed but she walks in anyways. It's creepy and quiet in there but she continues forward.

"Um, hello? I'm here on Scott's behalf. He wanted me to tell you he'll be late because he got a detention. Or maybe he didn't want me to tell you about the detention. I'm not sure if you're the type of boss to get mad about that type of thing. Either way if you could forget I ever said anything that would be great. If you're even here and I'm not talking to myself that is." She rambles on in her nerves way until she turns the corner and is surprised to see Derek standing over, whom she assumes is Scott's boss, tied up in a rolling chair.

"Derek?! What the hell are you doing here? Is he ok?" She rushes forward to try and help Dr. Deaton but Derek grabs her arm before Avery can reach him. "Let go of me." She says trying to yank her arm away.

"Get out of here," he growls looking down at her.

"We're not on the Vampire Diaries, you can't compel me into doing whatever you want and I'm not going anywhere until Scott gets here." She shoves Derek and yanks on her arm away finally getting him to let go. She pulls out her phone and texts Stiles to talk to Scott.

Avery- Scott has to get to the animal clinic as soon as possible! It's an emergency!

"So do you want to tell me what you're doing here or are you just going to keep being an ass?" She says rubbing her arm.

"I'm just asking him some questions." He says back looking away from her and to the vet.

"While he's tied down and bleeding? At least let me clean that cut. Please." She asks hoping Derek isn't a complete crazy person.

"Do whatever you want, just make sure he doesn't wake up or I'll have to knock him out again."

"Fine." She walks over to the sink and wets a paper towel. She starts to clean up the blood with shaky hands. She really thought Derek was better then this and for some reason it shocks her that he isn't.

"What happened to your knuckles?" He asks glancing at her.

"I was in a fight," she replies back simply.

"With who?" He asks a little more interested in the subject.

"Just two big guys. Why do you even care?" She shoots back not being able to contain her anger.

"I don't."

"Really? Is that why you keep asking questions?" She looks up and sees Derek looks as irritated as she feels. Just as they exchange looks of dislike the Dr. Deaton starts to stir. "Derek, don't." She says trying to stop him, but he just pushes her off to the side.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asks as the Doctors eyes open.

"Alright the key to the drug locker in my pocket." He replies back hoping it might save him.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying." Derek says back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor looks scared and he stammers out the sentence.

"See Derek he doesn't know what you're talking about. So just let him go." Avery tries to reason with him but he acts like she didn't even say a word. Derek picks up the chair he's in and looks at him.

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are, or who you're protecting."

"What are you doing?!" Scott shouts from the doorway.

"Scott, stop him." Avery says gesturing to Derek.

"Scott, get out of here." The doctor shouts back to him in order to keep him safe. Derek sets down the chair and punches Dr. Deaton in the face, knocking him out.

"Stop. What are you doing?" Scott asks rushing over to Deaton's side

"If he's conscious he can heal, but unconscious he can't." Derek's responds back like it justifies punching an innocent vet in the face

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asks obviously still confused.

"You want to know what the spiral means Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, revenge. It means he's not going to stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott comes to the conclusion.

"We're about to find out." Derek says and lifts his hand like he's about to hurt Deaton again and that's when it happens, Scott turns. Avery's never seen a real werewolf turn before and she's shocked that there isn't much difference.

"Hit him again and you'll see me get angry." And just as fast as he turned he turns right back into normal puppy dog Scott.

"Wow." Avery says finally talking. "That was pretty cool," she admires.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek finally asks.

"Just give me an hour." Scott says glancing at Avery who's finishing up cleaning Deaton's face.

"Then what?" Derek shoots back.

"Meet me at the School in the parking lot." Scott says back. Derek storms out leaving Scott and Avery alone.

"To the school?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, to the school," he confirms.

Avery decides to leave her car at the animal shelter and catches a ride with Stiles and Scott instead. She grabs her bowler hat from the back seat since its a little bit cold out then there off. They get to the school before Derek does and the boys jump out of the car to talk about details. Once Derek shows up Avery gets out of the car too and joins the rest of the crew.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks as Derek gets out of the car.

"He's in the back."

"He looks comfortable." Stiles says after they finally spot Deaton hunched over in the back seat. Then the boys start to walk away and Avery starts to join.

"Avery you stay behind with Derek and make sure he doesn't kill my boss." Scott says stopping her.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks butting into the conversation, cutting Avery off from what would have been some impressive objections.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right." Scott says back and walks off with Stiles. A couple of seconds later a screeching noise comes from the speakers.

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek says plainly leaning up against Stiles jeep.

"Is that Scott howling? He sounds like a dying Chihuahua." She says and shakes her body to get rid of the sound.

"So this is your guy's great idea?" Derek asks giving Avery a look of disapproval.

"Hey, I had no idea that this was supposed to be the plan, they don't actually tell me what stupid thing they're doing until after we all get in trouble… I'm not even supposed to be here. I was supposed to stop hanging out with them so much." She rubs her temples to push off the incoming headache she knows she's about to get.

"Why?" He says back shortly.

"So I could have a shot at a normal life."

"That's never going to happen."

"Yeah I see that now, thanks." Just then a real howl rings out through the speakers. Derek and Avery look around in surprise.

"I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" Derek says as the boys walk out of the school.

"Sorry I didn't know it'd be that loud." Scott shrugs with a huge grin breaking out on his face.

"Yeah that was loud, and it was awesome," Stiles agrees.

"Shut up," Derek says shortly to Stiles.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles says with a chuckle.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asks. Derek and Avery share a look.

"What do you mean?" Avery asks turning around to look at the back seat were Deaton should be.

"I didn't do anything." Derek says back confused.

Then all of a sudden a giant werewolf is lifting him into the air with blood spilling out of his mouth. Stiles grabs Avery's arm and they all run back to the school. Avery keeps looking over her shoulder and she sees Derek's body fly through the air and hit the wall by the doors. She tries to pull away from Stiles to see if Derek's ok but his grip tightens and he drags her through the double doors.

_Derek's dead!_

**I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think about where the story's heading. I would love to hear your guy's ideas or inputs. Sorry, about the grammar mistakes. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Also I set up a polyvore account for the story! Hope you guys will check it out! The link is below but if it doesn't work then I have it posted on my profile as well.**

revenge_game/collection?id=3937054


End file.
